Can You Keep A Secret?
by DarkDaughter1318
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a twenty one year old, college student, working on getting her life together. Working in a coffee house downtown, she meets the stunning and mysterious Adrian Ivashkov, the richest and most eligible bachelor. Drawn to him like a moth to a flame, she realizes he has a dark secret. The only question is, can she deal with the darkness that comes with him?
1. Chapter 1

"Lissa, wake up…" I said, opening her bedroom door and turning her light on. She squealed and pulled the blankets over her head. She was such a drama queen, I swear.

"The light, it burns. Please, make it stop." She begged. I shook my head and laughed at her.

"Get up. You have an hour till you have to be ready for work, and if you don't get up now, you won't get up at all, cause I'm fixing to leave." I said. She rolled back in forth in her bed, wrapping herself up in her comforter. I walked into the room and grabbed the blankets, pulling them off her and tossing them into the floor. "Up, now… or I'll roll you out of this bed." She sat up, and narrowed her eyes at me.

"You're such a bitch. Why are we even friends?" She snapped, grumpily. I laughed.

"Because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a job. Now, get your ass up." I walked out of the room, and down the hall into my bathroom. I ran the straightener through my hair once more, applied a little bit of lip gloss, and started for the door.

"I'm leaving. I'll see you this afternoon."

"What time do you get off?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Probably around five, why?"

"It's Friday. I want to go out tonight." She informed me. She then narrowed her eyes. "But you don't like to go out with Christian and me, because you don't have a date." She was mocking me. I hated it when she did that shit.

"I just don't feel comfortable going out with you two. I feel like-." She cut me off.

"The third wheel, I know. But Rose, you can't stop going out because you and Dimitri broke up. You've got to go out and find someone new, and better and toss that shit back in his face. Come out with us, tonight. Please." She begged. She used the full power of her big green eyes on me.

"Lissa, I just-." I trailed off, as she continued staring at me. "God damn you, alright. I'll go." I snapped. She grinned and jumped up and down, clapping her hands together.

"Good. You're not going to regret it, I swear." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be home at five." I snapped, before walking out of our apartment, and downstairs to the parking lot. I pulled my keys out of my pocket, and opened the door to my beat up Honda Civic. The poor thing was falling apart, but she got me to work and school, and that was all I needed. I started her up, and allowed her to warm up before turning on the radio, and pulling out of our apartment complex. It was about a twenty minute drive to the coffee house I worked at in town. We stayed busy due to the fact we were right in the middle of the city. We had a lot of big names come in, but I'd never been lucky enough to wait on one of them. I pulled into the parking lot around back, and headed inside. The place was already swamped and it had only been open for a good thirty minutes. Mia looked up at me, and sighed.

"Thank God you're here." I laughed.

"In over your head?"

"You have no idea." She muttered, filling a cup and placing it in a holder, before handing it to the man at the register. I walked into the back and clocked in. I then took my place at the register beside Mia and began working. We stayed busy, for what seemed like forever. I didn't work morning shifts often, so when I did, I was just as in over my head as everyone else. Our manager was in today, observing and everyone in the building was working their ass off. Around one o' clock, we slowed down and we each got a break. When it came time for mine, I walked out to the parking lot and to my car. I reached in and grabbed my cell phone, checking for any messages. I was still praying for a text message from Dimitri, begging for me to take him back, and apologizing for all of the stuff he'd said and done. It was a false hope. I threw the phone back in the console, and sat down in my car. I reached into my purse in the passenger's seat and pulled out some Tylenol for the horrible headache I'd acquired. I carried them back inside, and went into the bathroom. I took the pills, and fixed my hair in the mirror. I jumped when someone walked in. They smiled warmly at me, and continued into one of the stalls. I walked out, and started to walk around the corner, when I ran smack into someone. I stumbled back, and heard the cup of coffee when it hit the ground. _Please don't be hot coffee, please don't be hot coffee. _

"Oh my God, I am so-." I trailed off, as I looked up to see who I'd run into. He was tall, lean and had messy copper hair. He was in a suit. From the looks of it, a very expensive suit, and I'd just caused him to drop his coffee, and spill it all over his pants legs and shoes. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going… I didn't even-." He reached up and took off his Ray Ban sunglasses, and shook his head. He had gorgeous green eyes, much like Lissa's but they were slightly brighter. This guy was freaking gorgeous.

"It's fine. Accidents happen." He said. I bit my lip, feeling like utter shit that I'd ruined his pants and shoes.

"I'm such a klutz. Geez, I'll make you another coffee, on the house of course. I'm so sorry, sir." He gave me a smirk, which caused my insides to quiver. _What the hell was that about? _

"Really, it's not a big deal. Like I said, accidents happen. I probably shouldn't have been wearing my sunglasses inside. If anything, it was my fault." I shook my head.

"I'll get you some napkins, so you can clean off." I murmured. I turned my back, walking away from him flustered and confused. I grabbed a stack of napkins, and walked back over to where he'd sat down. I extended the napkins to him, and shook my head.

"I can say my day is complete, now that I've officially ruined someone's clothes." I said, trying to lighten the mood as he wiped the coffee residue off of his black shoes. He looked up at me through his full lashes, and I felt my breathing hitch. _What the fuck? _

"You do this often? Maybe it was your fault after all." His lips twitched at the corners, almost a smile but not quite. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No, it isn't an everyday occurrence, but when it happens, I know I've had a full day." I said, playfully. He stood up, and wiped his hands with a napkin, before extending his hand to me.

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov." I recognized that name from somewhere, but I wasn't sure where.

"I'm Rose… Uhm… Rosemarie Hathaway." I said, laying my hand in his. He shook it, and smiled.

"I hate to seem rude, but I do kind of need that cup of coffee… I'm late for a meeting." He said, pointing to a SUV parked out front. On the side, in bold, black lettering it said IVASHKOV MARKETING & SALES. It was then I realized why I recognized the name. He was a successful, multi-million dollar company CEO. Then, I felt that much worse about his clothes.

"You're THE Adrian Ivashkov… oh jeez, now I can say I ruined millionaire's clothes today. That's scores extra points." I muttered. I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed. He gave me a slight smirk. "What were you drinking, sir?"

"Iced Mocha." He said, simply. I nodded once.

"I'll be right back with that." I turned and walked back around the counter, feeling like a complete imbecile. I filled the cup, and made his coffee, which only took a couple of minutes. After that I walked back over to him. I handed it to him, and smiled apologetically one last time. "I'm sorry I've made you late, Mr. Ivashkov." He smirked.

"It was well worth it, although my pants and shoes don't seem to think so." I blushed furiously.

"Once again, I'm sorry sir." He nodded once.

"It was a pleasure, Ms. Hathaway." He offered me his hand once again, and when I laid mine in his, he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. When he released me, he put his sunglasses on and started back out the door. I realized after recovering that he'd left something in my hand. I opened it to see a fifty dollar bill. I felt my mouth go dry. I spilt coffee all over the man, and he left me a fifty dollar tip? What the hell was that about? I stood there, dumbfounded as he walked out to the SUV and got in. He spared me one last look before the door was closed behind him by the man who was obviously his chauffeur. I quickly turned, recovering quickly since I knew he could still see me. I walked back behind the counter, and clocked back in, realizing I'd gone five minutes over my break. _Damn it._ I shoved the fifty into my apron and continued at the register. As I worked Mia walked over to me as she got her break.

"What was that? With that guy earlier?"

"I ran into him, and spilled his coffee all over him." I answered, as I rang up a customer.

"Who was he? He looked fancy." She said, grinning at me. She was normally working when the big name guys came in. I'd gotten one this time, and I'd never felt more flustered in my life.

"Adrian Ivashkov." I said, simply. She gasped.

"The Adrian Ivashkov? The CEO of Ivashkov Marketing & Sales?" She asked me, obviously completely enthralled.

"The very same." I murmured, as I moved to make a latte. She followed.

"You spilled coffee on that hunk of sexy's pants? You should be ashamed." She said, reprimanding me. _Trust me, I wanted to crawl in a hole and die. _I handed the customer their drink, and turned to her at my free moment.

"I was just really embarrassed." I admitted.

"He's super hot. I can't believe I didn't notice it was him. I probably waited on him. Son of a bitch and he didn't even tip me. Cheapskate." I smirked, and reached into my apron, pulling out the fifty.

"He tipped me." I watched as her jaw dropped open, and jealousy spread through her eyes. I admit, it did give me some satisfaction to know I'd managed to get one of the bigger names. She sighed and walked away, as I grinned. Work dragged on forever, but for some reason I couldn't get Mr. Ivashkov out of my head. When five o' clock rolled around, I headed out to my car, tired and ready to go home and go to bed. It was then that I remembered Lissa wanted me to go out tonight. _Fuck my life. _I debated on not going home, and lying to her, saying I had to work over, but I knew she'd come and find me, psycho bitch that she was. I got into my Honda and headed home. I needed a drink after the day I'd had. When I got home, Christian was heading into the apartment. He must have heard my Honda coming, because he turned and smiled as I pulled onto our road and into the parking lot. When I got out, he smiled.

"I hear you're going out with us. How'd she rope you into that one?" I groaned.

"Those fucking big green eyes." I muttered. He laughed.

"That works on you? You're a sucker." I narrowed my eyes at him, before heading upstairs. When I opened the door to the apartment, the music hit me. She always blared music as she was getting ready to go out. She claimed it helped get her pumped up. I just thought she was clinically insane. Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha screeched through the speakers of my sound system. I walked over, and turned it off, causing Lissa to come out of the bathroom. Her eyes fell on me, and she glared. Then she saw Christian, and it completely faded. Their love made me sick. It was as simple as that.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I asked, placing my hand on my hip.

"It's nice to see you to, Rosemarie." I growled at her as she used my full name.

"I asked you a question, Vasilisa." I snapped. She gave me that full green eyed glare, causing me to smile.

"We're going to that new club downtown. It's only been open for like, a week. We're going to check it out and see what it's like. If it's no good, we'll just go down to Harry's and hang out." She informed me. Christian nodded, and I just sighed.

"Alright."

"Now, go slut up, Rose. We need to find you a new man." She said. I turned and pointed to her.

"That's not what tonight is about, and if that's your plan, I'm not going. I'm not ready for all of that yet, and you know that." Christian looked down. I knew he'd still been in contact with Dimitri. He'd probably listened to Dimitri bash me, and talk about his new girlfriend. Well, fuck both of them. Lissa stared at me, apologetically before smiling.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Rose." She said. I nodded and started into my room to get ready. I settled with my favorite pair of holey jeans, and a really low cut, blood red top. I smiled as I gave myself a once over in the mirror. As vain as it sounded, I looked hott and I knew it. I walked into the bathroom, and restraightened my hair, and did my make-up. Lissa stood in the door way, nodding approvingly.

"You look cute." I turned to find her in a mini-skirt that was all too mini and a tank top. Her hair was in waves, framing her face and her make-up was dark. I smiled.

"You look hot." She shrugged.

"Yeah, but tonight isn't about me. It's about getting you out and having a good time. I seriously am sorry about thinking I was going to find you a new boyfriend tonight. I didn't mean it like that. When Aaron and I broke up, I never thought I'd find somebody else. Plus, you and Dimitri were together a lot longer than we were." I just nodded.

"Thanks, Lissa." She smiled.

"You ready?"

"I suppose. Whose car are we taking?"

"Christians." I nodded once, before we all heading out, and to Christians BMW. His family was pretty rich, part of the reason I think Lissa kept him around. He was a smart ass, and I don't know how she dealt with him. On the drive there, Lissa had Christian radio cranked all the way up. I sighed and shook my head. I would have to deal with this all night, and when she was drunk it'd be ten times worse. _Jeez, why did I agree to this?_ When we pulled up to the club, there was a small line outside. We waited, and showed the bouncer our ID before we got in. Lissa went straight for the bar, Christian and I following behind her. I ordered a Margarita, and sat down at the bar. Lissa and Christian made their way out onto the dance floor. This was why I didn't go out with them. I was always left as the third wheel. I downed four margaritas before Lissa came back to me.

"Dance with me?" She begged, pulling me from my bar stool. At this point, I didn't care. I danced with Lissa and about five other people I didn't know. I was feeling good, and surprisingly I was having a decent time. I spun around, bumping and grinding on random strangers. I even found Christian, and laughed as we danced together. Lissa found it quite amusing too. I finally got tired, and went back to my bar stool, ordering another Margarita. I turned around, watching the people on the dance floor having so much fun. I felt this shock run through my body. I knew that feeling better than anything, but by then it was too late.

"How many have those have you had?" A familiar voice asked. That accent. _Dimitri. _God damn it, no. This was my place to escape him, and here he was.

"I don't believe it's any of your concern." I said, defiantly. He sighed.

"Rose-." He started.

"I obviously haven't had enough to deal with this. Good-bye, Dimitri." Lissa found me before I started wheezing, trying to compose myself.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" She demanded.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I'll go talk to him." Christian said. He disappeared in the crowd before I could stop him. My insides were quaking. I'd done my best to avoid him, but it was like I couldn't get away. Lissa grabbed me, pulling me back out onto the dance floor, drink in hand.

"Just forget about him. Christian will take care of it. Don't let this spoil your night, please." She begged. I nodded, and started dancing a long with her, once again making my way through the crowd. I went back to the bar, returning with a drink slightly stronger than my margaritas. Christian found us, and promised me that Dimitri wouldn't be a problem anymore. I was sincerely thankful for that. I caught sight of him a few times, looking directly at me. I was careful not to meet his gaze, or even acknowledge that he was here. It wasn't long before I was sincerely drunk. My entire body was sore from dancing and from the alcohol. I decided to take a break and went outside, and around to the small alley way beside the club. I laid my back against the wall, letting the cool night air sober me up slightly. It was definitely time to stop drinking, and that I knew. I wasn't sure how long I'd been outside, before I heard footsteps. I looked up to find Dimitri enter the alley.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I grumbled. He sighed.

"Please, don't run off this time. I just really want to talk to you." He stumbled down the alley, coming closer and closer to me. He was wasted. I took a few steps away.

"Just stop… I don't want to hear it." I said, shaking my head.

"I love you."

"That's bull shit." I snapped at him. He'd broken up with me, left me for some blonde bitch. He didn't love me. Hell, he didn't know what love was.

"It's not. Rose, I made a mistake leaving you. I just… please." He begged. He took a few steps closer to me, and I shook my head.

"Just stop… It's over, Dimitri. You fucked up, and it's as simple as that. This is done. Now, let me go." I tried to walk around him, to head back inside, when he stepped in front of me, pushing me against the wall, pinning me there.

"This isn't over, Rose. I want you back." He slurred. Then, his mouth was on mine. I was drunk, but I still knew this wasn't what I wanted. I pushed against his chest, trying to get him off me.

"Dimitri stop." I said, around his mouth. I kept pushing, but it wasn't working. He was too strong. I couldn't move because he had my body pinned with his. "Let me go, Dimitri… no." I was trying to be loud, but it wasn't working since his mouth on mine muffled the sound. I kept squirming, and pushing as he tried to stick his tongue into my mouth. _You've got to be kidding me. _

"I believe the lady said no." I heard a voice say. He removed his mouth from mine, and turned his head. I looked up to find Adrian Ivashkov standing at the entrance of the alley. _Thank God. _

"And who the fuck are you?" Dimitri slurred, taking a step back, bowing up at Adrian.

"I don't think that's any of your god damned concern. She said no… now walk away." Adrian said. His voice was dark, and you could tell he meant business. The gleam in his eye frightened me slightly. It made me wonder what he'd do if Dimitri said no. Dimitri turned back to me.

"Is this your new boyfriend?" He looked pissed. _Good. _

"No, he isn't." I said, simply. He continued to glare at me. He stepped closer to me, which caused Adrian to step closer as well.

"You've got about five seconds to get the fuck out of here and leave her alone." Adrian almost growled at him. It wasn't even me Adrian was speaking to, and I was slightly terrified by this. Dimitri turned back to him, before walking out of the alley way. Once he was gone, Adrian's gaze fell on me.

"Are you alright, Rosemarie?"

"Please, call me Rose… and no. To be quite honest, I think I'm going to be sick." I whispered. He walked over to me, and placed a hand on my arm. This electric current shot straight up my arm all the way to my shoulder.

"Are you here alone?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. My friends are inside, and probably worried-." The rest of my sentence was cut off when the contents of my stomach came rushing out of me and onto the pavement. I'd done well in not puking on him, but regardless I was still puking in front of him, and this was extremely embarrassing. This just got better and better. He patted my back, and stood beside me as I emptied my stomach, and dry heaved for a few moments. Once I was done, my body ached ten times worse, and I was extremely tired now.

"Do you want me to go find your friends?" He asked me. His voice was hard, but his face was full of concern. I shook my head.

"I can go-." I started to walk, but stumbled into him. He caught me, and held me up.

"You're a lightweight, aren't you?" He asked, a teasing but annoyed tone to his voice.

"No." I tried to snap at him, but really the simple word came out jumbled. He propped me up against the wall, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Tyga's." He snapped into the receiver, before putting it back into his pocket. That was the name of the club, what was he doing?

"We're going to go find your friends, alright?" He asked. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and tried to escort me, but I was dead weight. I stumbled and fell to the concrete. "Fuck." He muttered. Such fowl language from such a beautiful mouth. That's when he reached down, and scooped me up into his arms. I was fading in and out of consciousness at this point, and I wasn't sure what was happening.

"What are you doing?" I slurred, as his grip tightened around me.

"We're going to find your friend, what are their names?" He asked.

"Lissa and Christian." I said, my voice fading in and out. He nodded, but didn't say anything else. "I can… I can walk."

"You can't even talk, much less stand. I doubt you can walk, Rose." He said, sounding like he was reprimanding me. I wanted to scowl at him. What the hell was I doing? I didn't know this man, and here he was carrying me like a child.

"Put me down." I demanded.

"You can't walk." He said, his voice growing more and more agitated.

"Please, put me down." He set me on my feet, steadying me. I stood there for a second, glaring at him. I started to turn, and stumbled into the wall. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Just let me help you, please." He helped me back in and leaned in close to me. I could feel his breath on my neck, and I felt goosebumps rise. "Do you see them?" He asked. I searched the crowd, but didn't catch sight of them anywhere. I stepped forward, looking at the bar, then the dance floor, then the tables in the back, and saw them nowhere. Christian's car was still outside, so I knew they were still here.

"I don't… I don't see them." I slurred. My knees were becoming weaker and weaker. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand.

"Come on, we'll walk through the crowd, and see if they see you, or you see them." I took two steps forward, and that was all she wrote. My legs gave out from under me, and I started tumbling to the floor. He grabbed me last second, right before I would have hit the ground.

"God damn it." He scooped me back up into his arms, and carried me back out the front door. I wanted to protest, but this time, it didn't work. I was almost completely unconscious with a man I didn't even know carrying me away from where I knew my friends were. I felt something leather underneath me, and the new car smell fill my nostrils. I couldn't protest, or even speak. I was so out of it. I felt him reach into my pocket, and pull something out. My money? My phone? My ID? I didn't know what it was. It wasn't long before the blackness swallowed me, and my surroundings became obsolete all together.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning, I was sore, but found that I was way too comfortable. I opened my eyes to find myself in a very large bed in a room that was completely unfamiliar to me. _What the fuck happened last night? _I played back last night's events trying to figure out where the hell I was and what I was doing here. That was when I remembered, being in the alley with Dimitri, him trying to take advantage of me. Then Adrian came and-. I stopped. _Adrian. _He'd taken me.

"You awake yet?" I heard a familiar voice say. I sat up and stared at him.

"Where am I?" I murmured, my voice thick with sleep.

"You're in my hotel room not far from the club."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. His lips twitched at the corners as he shook his head.

"Because I wasn't going to leave you at the club-without knowing where your friends were-to fend for yourself with that fucker around." He said, voice hard like stone. I wanted to flinch a little, but I didn't. He was talking about Dimitri throwing himself at me.

"I would have been fine on my own." I said, running a hand through my hair. I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt. _What the fuck? _I quickly pulled the blankets up over myself.

"Don't worry, Ms. Hathaway… If I see something I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at you." My mouth popped open at his rude comment. "And you wouldn't have been fine on your own, seeing as how you couldn't even walk, much less find your friends and get out of that place safely."

"I would have managed." I said, trying to sound as harsh and mean as he did.

"Before or after that guy came back, and you ended up in his hotel room unconscious, with him doing God knows what to you?" His voice had risen an octave, but was still just as frightening.

"He wouldn't have done that to me."

"Yes, because he looked like such a noble and goodhearted man trying to shove his tongue down your throat while you were trying to push him off." Adrian snapped at me. What was this guy's problem? Why was he so concerned about what happened to me?

"Lissa and Christian wouldn't have let him hurt me."

"Because they were doing such a good job at keeping him off of you, correct?" He asked. This argument was getting me nowhere. He was a completely different person than the one I'd met in the coffee house. I decided to change the subject so I wouldn't have to keep going round and round with him.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked, simply. The subject of my clothes was definitely a bigger issue.

"They're in the bathroom. Seeing as how you threw up on them, I figured I'd have them dry cleaned for you. Plus, I didn't want to have to pay for a new set of bed sheets." He admitted, giving me that same smirk he'd given me in the coffee house. I was stunned for a split second, before I gathered my wits back.

"Where did you sleep?" I asked, my voice sounding so small.

"In my bed." He answered, simply. He'd slept with me last night. Why did I get this sense of satisfaction? I'd been unconscious. _Good God. _I sighed, not knowing what to say after that.

"My friends are probably worried sick about me."

"I took care of it." He informed me.

"How?" I asked. He pulled something out of his pocket, which I soon recognized to be my cell phone.

"A simple text message, letting them know that you were safe, and you'd be home tomorrow." He said, tossing my phone to me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You didn't want them to worry, did you? They might have called the police when you up and disappeared. I should have called them anyway, and had that fucker arrested."

"No… there wasn't any need for that. He was drunk, we both were." I said._ Why the hell am I taking up for him? _Adrian's eyebrows rose, amusement in his emerald green eyes.

"Let me guess… Ex boyfriend?" He asked. I sighed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"Recent?" I nodded.

"A few weeks ago." I muttered. He nodded, his face going dark. "I think I'm going to get dressed now."

"Be my guest."

"Not to be rude, but uhm… can you step out?" I asked. He quirked one perfect eyebrow at me, and grinned.

"Not to be rude, but this is my hotel room, and my bed you've taken residency in." He said. I narrowed my eyes and scowled at him.

"Don't forget who brought me here." I snapped. He didn't make any move to leave. I sighed. "Please." He nodded once.

"Hurry up… I had breakfast delivered for you." He told me. I nodded, as he turned around and walked out of the bedroom. I jumped out of the bed, and ran across the room to the bathroom. My pants and t-shirt were hanging on a hanger from the shower curtain rod. I quickly pulled them off, and got dressed. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was here, in Adrian Ivashkov's hotel room, with no real recollection of what happened once I'd gotten here. Hell, I don't know him at all. I'd met the man once, and knew very little about him, but yet… I felt comfortable here. Aside from the fact I was almost naked in his bed, I didn't feel like I was in danger. I mean, after all the effort he put forth to take care of me last night, why should I feel afraid? I took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom and bedroom to find him sitting at a table in the small dinette area. He motioned to the plate, covered with a napkin. I sat down at the table across from him, and uncovered it.

"It's for you… I'm wagering from your state last night, you were drinking on an empty stomach." He said. I sighed, and nodded. I picked up the fork, and began eating, not caring that he wasn't. I was starving.

"I didn't get much time to eat after my shift." I admitted. He smiled, obviously remembering our first run-in. I gave him a small smile myself.

"I smelled of coffee the rest of the day, thanks to you, Ms. Hathaway." He informed me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"How many times am I going to have to apologize for that incident Mr. Ivashkov?" I asked, playing along. He shrugged.

"However many time I see fit. That was my favorite suit." He informed me. I laughed.

"Well, now every time you wear it you'll think of me. At least I know that way you won't forget me." I felt my breathing stop after the words left my mouth. I had no idea where the hell that had come from, and it was obvious he was a little surprised by it to. He gave me that partial smile, and shook his head.

"Well, since we're being honest, Ms. Hathaway… I can safely say I'm next to positive I won't ever forget you." My food became very appealing as I started down at it. There was a small smile on my face, but I made sure not to let him see that.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you thank you for the generous tip you left me, yesterday. As vehement as I was towards it at first, it bought my alcohol last night." I said. He laughed humorlessly, and shook his head.

"I'll have to keep that in mind next time I decide to tip you. It's obvious you don't put my generosity to good use." He said.

"I thought it was put to good use… at least at the time." I muttered. He gave me a full out grin, which caught me off guard.

"Atleast you seem to disagree with your choices now." He said. I sighed, and finished eating. When I was done, I smiled.

"Thank you, for your hospitality Mr. Ivashkov." I said, simply. He nodded at me once.

"It was a pleasure, Ms. Hathaway." He said. I stood up.

"I should probably be getting back to my apartment."

"I'll arrange for transportation." He said, pulling his cell phone out.

"I can walk." I told him. He looked up at me like I was an idiot, and simply shook his head once.

"Eddie, I need the SUV please." He snapped into the receiver. He then snapped it shut. He smiled at me, and stood up from the table. "Follow me." He instructed. I followed him out the door of the hotel room, and down a long hallway to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited. When the elevator arrived, he motioned for me to step on first. I did, and he followed. He pressed the button for the first floor, and stepped back, standing beside me. The moment the doors were closed, it was like there was this static electricity in the air around us. I wondered if I was the only one that felt it. I'd never had this feeling before, and it was extremely strange. I ignored it, keeping my eyes straight. I noticed him looking at me intently in the reflection of the doors. I quickly averted my gaze downward. I think he noticed too. When the elevator stopped, and the door opened, we both stepped out. He nodded to the blonde at the front desk before following me out. The black SUV with his company name printed on the side waited for us. Outside of it stood his chauffer.

"Eddie, this is Rosemarie Hathaway. Ms. Hathaway, this is Eddie." He extended a hand, and I shook it. He gave me a slight smile.

"It's a pleasure."

"Same." I said, feeling slightly awkward now. He opened the door, and I slid inside, Adrian following behind me. Eddie closed the door behind us and walked around to the driver's side.

"Where to?" Eddie asked. Adrian turned to me and motioned for me to inform him of where he was taking me.

"Arlington Apartments…. It's in the back. I'll be able to show you once we get there." Eddie nodded once, and pulled away from the hotel. Adrian stayed silent for most of the journey, until we were almost there.

"Do you work today, Ms. Hathaway?" He asked.

"Not today, no… but tomorrow I do." I wondered why he was asking. Was he planning on coming back to the coffee house? Great, maybe I could manage to not spill his coffee on him next time. "Can I ask why you're asking?"

"Just curious… I don't think the experience there would be the same without you." He informed me. I rolled my eyes, but felt the blush creep to my face. His lips twitched at the corners as he turned and stared out the window. When we reached the apartment complex, I instructed Eddie on where to turn and which apartment. He got out, and opened my door for me, Adrian coming around the vehicle.

"Walking me to the door like a gentleman?" I asked, completely amused. He gave me that bad boy smirk of his.

"Gentleman? I'm anything but. Regardless, I'm being polite. Don't want anyone else to attack you." He said, teasingly.

"If anyone decided to attack me, I know who to call." I said.

"Speaking of calling." He pulled a card out of his back pocket, and handed it to me. "My number… Just in case you're ever in distress again." He said. I couldn't help but laugh, which caused his lips to twitch up into a smile of his own.

"Thanks." He nodded once.

"I hope to see you again, Ms. Hathaway. It has been a pleasure." He extended his hand, and I placed mine in his. Once again, he kissed the back of my hand and looked up at me through his full lashes.

"Have a good day, Adrian." I said, when he released me. He looked caught off guard that I'd used his first name. I wondered if he was going to get angry, but he didn't. I nodded at him once, before turning and walking inside and up the stairs. I stopped when I reached my door, and took a deep breath, trying to compose myself before I had to face the wrath of Lissa and all the questions she was about to rain down on me. When I opened the door, she was sitting at the counter with a sandwich. She looked up, and then narrowed her eyes at me.

"Where the fuck have you been?" She demanded. I gave her an innocent smile.

"It's a long story. I texted you though, you knew I was alright." I lied smoothly. She shook her head.

"But I called you like a trillion times, and you never answered."

"I wasn't in any shape to answer the phone." I informed her, honestly. She gave me a look, and I knew exactly what she was thinking before she even said it.

"You went home with a guy last night, didn't you?"

"I did, but it isn't what you're thinking, I swear." I told her.

"You whore. How the hell did you manage that without me knowing?" She demanded. Of course, Lissa's only train of thought was that I went home with him, and we had sex. I sighed.

"Lissa, I didn't have sex with him. He took me home because Dimitri tried to take advantage of me, and I couldn't find you guys. I had way too much to drink, and he found me, and saved me from Dimitri, and we tried to find you… but I couldn't, and I kind of passed out and he took me back to his hotel." Telling the story out loud made me realize how embarrassing it actually was. She frowned, and shook her head.

"That mother fucker, I swear I'll kill him." She said, referring to Dimitri. I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about him right now."

"Who was the guy that took you home?" She finally asked. I shook my head.

"You're not going to believe me if I told you." I said, smiling at the ground. _Why the hell are you giddy about it? _

"Rose, tell me who… right now!" She demanded.

"Adrian Ivashkov." I said, simply. She laughed.

"You're a really bad-." She stopped when she met my eyes, and saw that I was being serious. I handed her the card he gave me, and I watched as her eyes went wide. She flipped it over, and grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Did you see the back?" She asked. I shook my head, and took it back staring down at it. On the back, written in perfect script handwriting was a note.

_If I don't see you before Thursday, please call.  
I'd like to see you again, before I head back  
to Missoula. _

_-Adrian. _

I smiled down at the card, completely caught off guard. I hadn't had any idea he'd left me a note. She grinned at me, obviously amused.

"Someone has a crush on you."

"I don't think it's that, Lissa. It's just that every time we run into each other, it's under shitty circumstances. Maybe he just wants to-." She cut me off by grabbing me.

"He likes you. Will you stop with the whole 'no one likes me, I'm not good enough, he just wants to talk' ordeal. You are fuckin' hot, Rose. You're an awesome girl, and people like you. Adrian obviously has taken interest, and he has money… so don't fuck this up." She said. I sighed.

"Lissa, it isn't about his money. Jeez." She laughed.

"I'm teasing. The money is a plus though." She said.

"Will you stop that? It has nothing to do with his money. I didn't even know who he was when I first met him." I admitted.

"Where'd you meet him?" I sighed, my face turning red as I launched into the story of our first meeting at the coffee house. Of course, she found it amusing. I didn't. I still shuddered at realizing I'd ruined his favorite suit. I finally went into my room, and laid the card on my desk. I grabbed a change of clothes, and showered before walking over the my desk and sitting down. I had a paper to write, and it was due Monday. I started, but I just couldn't seem to finish. I kept finding my gaze on that card sitting on the corner of my desk. I finally put my pen down, and picked up the card. I added the number for his cell phone into mine, and stared at him. Text him? Don't text him? I shouldn't text him right? No… I should. It's obvious he's interested. Isn't it? I mean… he seemed to be but then again, he could just be taking pity on me after what happened. _Damn it. _I finally decided to be bold. I hit his number, and hit new message before I began typing.

_Mr. Ivashkov, I received your note on the back of your card and found it very endearing.  
Since this discovery, I haven't been able to focus on much, so I figured I would text you and  
let you know.  
Rose_

I stared down at the text for the longest time, before I forced myself to press the send button. I couldn't take it, so I got up and walked into the living room to find Lissa and Christian curled up on the couch. Christian turned to look up at me, and frowned. Lissa had very obviously told him what happened. He stood up as I walked into the kitchen.

"Rose… listen, I'm sorry about-." I cut him off.

"I know he's your friend, Christian… But don't apologize for his actions. You had nothing to do with them. He was drunk yes, but he should have known better. Tell him I said to let it go, because I know he's going to freak out if he even remembers. Tell him I don't want to see him so don't come over here." Christian nodded.

"I'll tell him." He promised. I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, before smiling at him.

"Thanks, Chris." I said, simply. I turned and started back for my room, when Lissa stopped me.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Working on a paper that's due on Monday." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"It's Saturday, and you're doing homework?"

"Finals are coming up, and I can't afford to slack off now." I told her, before walking back into my bedroom, and closing the door behind me. I walked over to my desk, and sat down, taking a deep breath before picking up my phone. I opened it to find a new text message. I smiled and navigated to it.

_Well, Hello to you too Ms. Hathaway. I honestly didn't expect to hear from you so soon.  
Nevertheless, I'm extremely glad that you enjoyed my note and even more so that I'm  
on your mind. That makes me a very happy man.  
Adrian_

I sat there, staring at the message with the biggest grin on my face. I didn't exactly know how to reply though, so I sat there for a few minutes, before I came up with my witty reply. At the same time, I didn't know if it was a good or a bad idea to say it since it just might piss him off. Regardless, I was feeling a little bold, and decided that I didn't care.

_But aren't you on most women's minds? I mean… I'm pretty sure everyone in your  
corporation is just head over heels for you, along with all of the ensnared hearts you manage outside  
the office. You should be used to it by now, Mr. Ivashkov.  
Rose_

I hit send before I could talk myself out of it. I picked up my pen, and continued writing my paper on addiction counseling for psychology. I was already a page and a half in, and was pretty close to getting my point across. As I continued writing, my phone went off again. I opened it to find a simple message.

_Do you consider your heart ensnared, Ms. Hathaway?_  
_Adrian_

I stared at it for a second, before shaking my head. I closed my phone, and decided I'd let him sweat a little. I continued on with my paper, and finished it. I slid it into my psychology book, and placed it by my bag so I wouldn't forget it come Monday. I walked over to my bed, and made it before my phone went off again. This time, it continued ringing so I knew I was getting a phone call. When I looked at it, Dimitri's number flashed across the screen. I glared down at my phone, knowing if I didn't answer it and get this over with now, I wouldn't ever and he'd show up here. I opened my phone.

"What do you want?" I demanded. My mood has plummeted considerably.

"Rose… Please, don't hang up. I want to apologize for what happened. I don't know what came over me. I was drunk, and Meredith and I we're fighting and I… I am just so sorry. Please, let me make it up to you." The mention of Meredith made my heart drop into my stomach. _That bitch. _

"You really want to make it up to me?" I finally asked, hearing my voice wavering.

"Yes, please." He begged. I took a deep breath.

"Then leave me alone. Lose my number, don't ever call me again. If you see me out in public, avoid me. I want nothing to do with you anymore, and it will be so much easier if I don't have to see you or hear you. If you really want to make it up to me, that's what you'll do for me." I said. A lone tear ran down my cheek, but I wiped it away. I was not showing weakness now. I refused. My phone vibrated in my hand as I received another text message.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked me, after a few moments of silence. I took a deep breath, deciding to go with the truth, rather than the lie.

"No… it isn't, but it's what I need. Just please, leave me alone." I hit the red button, and sat there, taking long deliberate breaths. I then opened the phone to the text message I'd received. It was Adrian again.

_Ms. Hathaway, you haven't responded to my last message. I hope I haven't  
frightened you. I was merely teasing. I apologize if something I said made you unhappy.  
Adrian_

I took a deep breath, before getting ready to type out my reply. I found it quite amusing that he was worried he'd scared me off. It was obvious to me now, I'd made him squirm. I loved that thought but after the conversation I'd just had with Dimitri, I couldn't really be happy about anything.

_No, I know you were teasing, Mr. Ivashkov. I had to take a  
phone call from the ex boyfriend from last night. That was what  
delayed my reply. I'm sorry.  
Rose_

Why the hell was I informing him who my call was from? I didn't even know. I quickly composed myself, not wanting to think about Dimitri anymore. I'd rid my life of him for good_. _I had to move on from him and everything he'd caused. If I didn't, I'd be alone and useless forever. I curled up in my bed with my phone in my hand and awaited his reply. I swear it took forever for his reply, and when it did finally come, I was almost asleep. I woke with a jolt as the phone vibrated in my hand. I opened it and navigated to his message.

_I hope everything's alright, Rose. I still won't hesitate to  
call the cops after last night's incident. I still want to, truth be told.  
You should be sleeping, you have to work tomorrow. Go to bed, Ms. Hathaway.  
Adrian_

I narrowed my eyes at the phone and his bossy reply. I sat up to text him back so I wouldn't take the chance on falling asleep, and dropping the phone on my face. I'd done that many of times, and woke up the next morning with a black eye. That was definitely something I didn't need.

_No, no police action needs to happen. I took care of it this time.  
He apologized for what happened, not that I really forgive him.  
And just so you know, Mr. Ivashkov… I'm going to bed because I want to  
not because you told me too. Goodnight  
Rose_

I threw my phone onto my nightstand and plugged in my charger. I curled up into a ball in the corner of my bed, and closed my eyes. Tonight, it took forever to finally fall asleep. I had so much on my mind, and it continued to race, even after I wanted to sleep. Finally, around one a.m. I felt myself doze off into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Alright guys, for those of you wondering… this is kind of my Fifty Shades of Grey spin on Vampire Academy. I know you guys are going to all say 'why didn't you pick Dimitri to be the main guy in this one' well, it's simple. Dimitri is amazing, and I love him… but he's my main character in Walk on Water or Drown. I love Adrian as a character, and putting my own spin on him is so much fun. Plus, I love Dimitri being the bad guy. Nonetheless, I hope you guys start to enjoy this, because I'm seriously enjoying writing it so far. Oh, also… something I should probably add. They're all human in this story if you haven't caught on to that yet. Anyway, Adrian is no Christian Grey… but hey I'll work with what I got. **


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, my alarm clock was blaring in my ear. I winced at how loud it was in such a close proximity. I slapped it, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. When I turned to look at it, I realized I had to get ready for work. I crawled out of bed, and grabbed my uniform. I slid on my black slacks and my white polo shirt, before walking into the bathroom. I decided to be different and since I had a little extra time, I curled my auburn hair, allowing it to fall in ringlets around my face. I outlined my brown eyes in black eyeliners, and black mascara, before walking out and to Lissa's room. The room was empty, so I walked into the living room to find her and Christian fast asleep on the couch. I cleared my throat, causing both of them to jump.

"What time do you go into work today?" I asked, Lissa.

"Not till twelve, now leave me alone." She groaned, burying her face back into Christian's chest. Christian pulled her face up to look at him.

"Baby, I've got to go. I have to be at work soon." She wrapped her arms tighter around him, causing both Christian and I to laugh. He pulled her off him, and laid her down on the couch alone. When he stood up, he looked at me and smiled. "Do something different with your hair?" He asked. I nodded. Lissa looked up at me, and grinned.

"Getting pretty for Adrian?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't even know if he's still in town." I lied. I hadn't consciously put in more effort for him, but now that I thought about it, it did have something to do with him. I grabbed my name tag off the counter, and went back into my room. I grabbed my purse and my phone, before heading downstairs and to my car. On the way to the coffee house, I couldn't help hoping he'd show up today. When I got there, I checked my phone to see I had no messages or calls. I threw it unto the console and got out. When I walked in, Mia looked up and smiled. The rush hadn't come in yet, so I had time.

"You look cute this morning." She observed.

"Thanks so much." She nodded and ran her hand over one of my curls.

"I like your hair like that. You should do it like that more often."

"Should I? It takes so much more time than straightening. I've gotten a lot of compliments on it this morning." She grinned.

"I love it. I wish my hair would hold a curl like that." I shrugged. We then got to work as the morning rush started coming in. Every time I heard the door open, my head snapped up, hoping and praying it was him walking in. Every time I was disappointed.

"You expecting someone?" Mia finally asked me. I laughed.

"You've noticed?" I asked. She smirked at me.

"You only look up every time the door opens, darling." She informed me, as she filled a cup with whipped cream. I sighed.

"I kind of am. I doubt he's coming though." I admitted. It was late, and I was sure he wasn't going to come get coffee at past noon.

"You never know… he might show up." She said, shrugging. I gave up hope I'd see him today. We were running out of cups, so I hurried into the back to get some more. We'd slowed down considerably, but still not enough for me to slack off. I came back out, and my gaze happened to wander out to the street, when I saw the black SUV pull up. I think my heart was jumping out of my chest at this point. _What the hell was that about? _I placed the cups where they belonged and took my place back at my register. I filled three orders, before he walked in. I was distracted, but got through them just the same. When he approached the register, he smirked at me.

"Ms. Hathaway, it's lovely to see you again." He said, clearly amused. I sighed.

"Hello Mr. Ivashkov, what can I get you?" He looked up at the menu above my head, and smiled.

"What's your favorite?" I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but refrained. I was at work. I had to keep that in mind.

"Iced or hot?" I asked him.

"Iced, just in case you spill it on me again." He teased. I heard Mia sputter and try to hide her laughter. I couldn't help but grin.

"My favorite iced would have to be the peppermint mocha frap." I said. He nodded once.

"Then I'll take one of those." I nodded and began working on his drink. I couldn't help but notice his eyes on me as I worked. I was careful to pay attention to what I was doing, and not make myself look like a fool. When I was done, I put the lid on it and handed it to him.

"Five fifty four." I told him. He handed me a twenty, and I gave him change. He slipped a bill into my tip jar, and winked at me. My heart sputtered and kicked up into overdrive.

"Thank you ma'am." He said, before turning to walk away.

"Wait… are you… are you staying?" I asked. _What are you doing? _

"If you can catch a break… I can." He informed me. I turned to Mia, who rolled her eyes.

"I'll handle it, just go." She said, smiling at me. I grinned.

"I owe you." I said, pulling off my apron and throwing it onto the hook beside the door. I walked out from the counter, and to where he'd sat down at a table in the far back of the coffee house. I sat down across from him, and smiled.

"You seem like you're happy to see me."

"I admit, you being here has been the highlight of my day so far." I told him. He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"So far? Meaning something else is going to make the highlight of your day? Kicking me out of that spot." I shook my head.

"Probably not. This is all I have planned for today… work." I told him. He sighed.

"I'd love to offer to change those plans, but I have a meeting later on tonight that was sprung on me suddenly. That's why I wasn't here this morning. I was working on paperwork." He informed me. I couldn't help but watch as his lips closed around the straw as he sipped his coffee. _God, get a hold of yourself, Rose._

"It's okay. I have homework to work on anyway." I lied, not wanting to seem like I was counting on him to make plans with me.

"Homework? You go to school?" He asked. I nodded once.

"Yes, Mr. Ivashkov. I don't plan on working here forever." I said, smirking. He nodded.

"Fair point. What are you going to school for?"

"Majoring in psychology." I said. He raised an eyebrow, clearly shocked by this. "What?"

"I didn't expect that." He informed me. _What did he expect then? _I let it go.

"I graduate in a few weeks actually. My finals are coming up here pretty soon. Something else for me to stress about." I said, shaking my head. He smiled.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." He said. I nodded and looked out the window.

"Eddie waiting on you?"

"Always… He doesn't mind. He knew this trip would be longer than the last one." He informed me, smirking. I couldn't help grin back.

"He follow you around everywhere?" I asked him. He nodded. I wondered if my question had been to blunt, because his face went smooth, no expression at all.

"He does. He's my right hand man for the most part. He's definitely a big help." My eyes were fixated outside the window again. "So, the ex boyfriend called last night, did he?" I turned my eyes back to him, surprised by his question. I nodded once, not really wanting to discuss this with him. "He apologize, and beg and plead to let him make it up to you?" I was shocked at how his guesses were spot on. I nodded again.

"He did." I said, simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"And are you going to let him?"

"I am. He's making it up to me right now." I said, my gaze locked with his.

"And how is he doing that?" He asked, obviously intrigued, and slightly concerned. I turned away from him, breaking our gaze, and fixating my eyes on the SUV out front.

"I told him if he really wanted to make it up to me, he'd leave me alone. He'd lose my number, and never call me again. He'd avoid me if he saw me in public, and he'd stop interfering with my life. He agreed, so I'm rid of him… for good this time." I said. He nodded, obviously stunned speechless by my choice. "So, rest assured you won't be getting any phone calls from me, saying I need you to save me from him." His lips twitched at the corners, and he looked down at his almost empty cup.

"I didn't mind saving you." He said, shrugging.

"You minded me spilling coffee on you though." That got a full on smile out of him this time.

"Only because I had a meeting to get to, and I smelled of coffee the rest of the day. I had to explain to three people why I smelled like that." He said. I put my face in my hands, hiding my blush and embarrassment.

"Great… now lots of people know what I've been trying to forget." I said. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, as he pulled my hands away from my face.

"Just think, if you hadn't been there to spill coffee on me, I might not have ever met you, and well… it's safe to say I'm glad that I met you." He informed me. I couldn't help but notice when he said things like this, that there was something dark deep within his eyes. Maybe I was seeing things, maybe it was four years of psychology, but I was almost positive it was there.

"I'm glad I met you too." He removed his hand from around my wrist.

"I have to be going. I don't want to be late for another meeting due to you, Ms. Hathaway." He teased. I nodded.

"I have to get back to work too." He stood up, and so did I. He threw his cup away, and turned to smile at me.

"Good choice by the way. That drink was amazing." I smiled.

"It isn't my favorite for no reason." I told him. He nodded once, and offered me his hand. I placed mine in his, as he brought it to his mouth and kissed it, letting his lips linger there a few seconds longer than normal.

"Once again, it's been a pleasure." I nodded at him once. He met my eyes, and reached up, taking one of my curls between his fingers, twirling it around. "I like the curls, by the way." I smiled at him.

"A compliment from Mr. Ivashkov? I can die happy." I said, feigning a swoon, even though on the inside… I was swooning. He gave me a dark smile.

"It doesn't happen often. Consider yourself lucky." He teased. He nodded at me. "Until next time." He turned and walked out the door, towards the SUV. I turned back to the counter to find Mia staring at me. I rolled my eyes at her, before walking back around the counter. I put on my apron, and took a customer's order. Mia giggled as she watched me.

"You two are cute."

"We're just friends. Hell, I don't even know if we're that much." I admitted.

"He's into you, Rose. No doubt… I saw the way he looked at you." She informed me. I shrugged as I watched the SUV pull away out front.

"There's something about him… I don't know what it is. He's so… I don't even know how to describe it." I said. She giggled.

"Someone has a crush." She said. I sighed.

"I shouldn't. I just got out of a crappy relationship." I muttered. She shrugged.

"So, people are in crappy relationships all the time. You get over it, you move on. It's obvious he's interested in you. If you don't show that you're interested back, he won't bother. Look at him, he could find someone else if he needed too." She said. That was sort of a low blow, because I'd been thinking the same thing. He was absolutely gorgeous, and had tons of money and girls falling at his feet, no doubt. Why me? Why did he take such a liking to me when he could have any girl he wanted? I just nodded and continued working. It wasn't long before five rolled around, and Mia and I were cut. I went out to the Honda, and got in. I went through a McDonalds drive through to get me something to eat, before heading home. I sat down at the dinette and ate, thinking of what Mia had said. _He could find someone else if he needed too. _It had kind of stuck with me. I really wanted to know why it was me he'd chosen. I mean, I'm sure lots of beautiful women worked for him in Missoula, and lots of amazing women were his friends. Why the girl who spilled coffee on him at the coffee house? I'd never begin to understand it. I finally went into my room, and grabbed my books bringing them out to the table. I finished up what little homework I wasn't done with, and read through a couple chapters, studying. My mind was everywhere but what I was reading though. I pulled out my cell phone to check for any messages from him, but I had none. It wasn't long before Lissa was home from work. When she walked in, she scowled at me.

"You and the damn school work, I swear." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"I graduate in a little over two weeks. Get off my back, bitch." I muttered, smiling at her. She laughed.

"So…did you see him today?" She asked. I looked down at my book.

"No." I said, simply.

"You're a horrible liar. How'd it go?"

"We just talked. It was good." I said, knowing that wouldn't be enough for her.

"Are ya'll going out on a date yet?"

"No… Lissa, stop rushing it. I don't even really know what's going on yet." I informed her. She sighed.

"Alright, alright." She said, nodding. "You're millionaire; I'll let you do what you want with him." I rolled my eyes at her. I took my books, back into my room, and we curled up on the couch watching Jersey Shore, even though I hated that show. It was around nine o' clock when my phone went off, and I jumped up to retrieve it from the table. Lissa's eyes were on me, as I opened it to find a text message from Adrian. Lissa grinned.

"Is it from him?" I nodded.

_Good evening Ms. Hathaway. I hope no one has taken my spot  
as the highlight of your day. Anyway, I'm texting you this evening to ask you  
out to dinner with me tomorrow night. I know you have classes to attend, and I have to  
work, so whatever time is good for you is good for me after six o' clock. Let me know.  
Adrian_

I stood there, staring at the phone. He'd asked me out. He asked me out to dinner. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face.

"What? What is it?" Lissa asked. When I didn't answer, she walked over, and took my phone, reading the message. She looked at me, and grinned.

"Awe…you've got a date. That's so cute." She said, hugging me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just dinner." I said.

"But dinner could be the start of more. Come on, Rose… look at what's right in front of you. Adrian is super sexy, and he's rich, and it's obvious he likes you. Don't belittle that because of your own insecurities. Now, text him back before he thinks you've said no." She said, smacking me on the butt, before walking away. I looked down at my phone, and hit reply.

_No, Mr. Ivashkov… rest assured no one kicked you out of your spot.  
As for the invitation to dinner, I'd love too. Is seven thirty okay for you?  
Rose_

I laid my phone on the table, and walked into my room to find Lissa already panning through my closet.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. She smiled.

"I'm going to pick out something for you to wear tomorrow."

"And you can't do that… tomorrow?" I asked, sarcastically. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nope." I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed, and she went through my clothes. She finally picked out a pair of black jeans and a white low cut shirt.

"Black and white? You couldn't do better than that?" I asked her. She sighed.

"What were you planning on wearing?"

"I didn't think I had to worry about it until tomorrow, Lissa. Jeez." I said. I watched as her face lit up. She ran into her room and came back in with her favorite little black dress.

"It's time." She told me. I laughed.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, Rose… you wanna make an impression, don't you?" She asked me. I could tell she wasn't going to let this go easily.

"As a whore? Not so much. Lissa, let me do this on my own. I'm capable of dressing myself and making myself presentable." She frowned.

"Can I help with your make-up tomorrow then?" She asked, using those big green eyes on me.

"Yes." I said, before she could sucker me into letting her do anything else.

"What are you doing with your hair?"

"I'm going to curl it like today." I said, simply. She nodded and her smile returned.

"Good girl." I heard my phone go off on the table, and jumped out of the bed, pushing past her, and running to it. I opened it to Adrian's reply.

_Seven-thirty is fine. I'll pick you up from your apartment then.  
I look forward to it, Rose.  
Adrian _

I smiled and laid the phone back on the table. I walked back into my room to find Lissa was gone, probably hanging up her little black dress. When she came back in, she smiled.

"What'd he say?"

"He told me he'd be here to get me at seven-thirty." She nodded.

"I'm so happy for you, Rose." I beamed at her.

"I guess now would probably be a good time to tell you, I talked to Dimitri last night."

"WHAT?" She demanded. I nodded, but held my hands out for her to let me explain.

"He called, wanting to apologize for what happened. He said he wanted to make it up to me, so I told him if he really wanted to make it up to me, he'd cut me out of his life and avoid me in every way he could. He agreed… so we're finished. I'll never have to see him again." I informed her. She stared at me for a second, and grinned, before walking over to me, and wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so proud of you, Rose." I laughed.

"Thank you?" I said, my words coming out like a question. She smiled and kissed my forehead. Finally, I showered and headed to bed, so giddy for tomorrow. Finally, after tossing and turning for a good hour, I slipped into unconsciousness.

When I woke up the next morning, I was in such a good mood. I got up, and got dressed for school, gathering my books and things along the way. I grabbed my bag, and opened Lissa's door.

"I'm leaving. Get up." I said.

"No."

"Lissa." I warned, before walking out the door and downstairs to my car. I threw my bag into the passenger's seat, and headed out. When I reached the school, I had about five minutes, so I slowly made my way to class, talking to a few people. I sat through English and math, but I hadn't really heard anything. My mind was on this evening with Adrian. When drug rehabilitation class rolled around, I was able to pay a little more attention, but at the same time… I was having a hard time focusing. My friend Mason obviously noticed.

"Rose, you distracted?" He asked. I laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, my minds in a hundred different places. Sorry, Mason." He chuckled.

"It's alright… is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's great. I've just got so much coming up; it's beginning to overwhelm me." I lied smoothly.

"Well, hey… if you want, we can go get drinks tonight… maybe hang out." He said. I gave him a shy smile. I'd known Mason had a huge crush on me, and this being our last year together in school, he'd been a little more forward about it.

"I already have plans tonight, Mas. Maybe some other time though." He just nodded and smiled.

"Alright then." He said. When lunch rolled around, I walked next door to the pizza place, and had a few slices of pizza with the girls, before heading back for my last two classes. I was able to pay better attention now that I'd eaten. When I was done, I turned in that work I'd done, and headed out to my car. On the way home, Lissa called me and informed me that she was going to help me with my make-up, but after that she was leaving and staying the night with Christian since she didn't have to work tomorrow. When I got home, she already had her bag packed, and was waiting on me. She beamed at me when I walked in.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked. I nodded. She pulled me into the bathroom, and did my make-up. She used a light pink eyeshadow to bring out the brown in my eyes. She then did my blush and eyeliner. When she was done she kissed my cheek, and wished me good luck, before disappearing. I went into the living room, and turned on my sound system, trying to psych myself up for tonight. I ended up going with the black jeans Lissa had picked, and a button up shirt. It was presentable, but casual, and seeing as how I had no idea where we were going, it would be acceptable. I then went back into the bathroom, and curled my hair, dancing around as I did it. As I finished up, my phone went off scaring the crap out of me, and what do I do? Stick a four hundred and fifty degree curling iron to the side of my face. I screamed and pulled it away, but I knew it was too late. Right next to my ear on the side of my face, was a huge red mark.

"FUCK!" I cried, pulling the curling iron out of my hair. I stared at it in the mirror as it became brighter and brighter. I couldn't even cover it with make-up, it hurt so badly. I picked up my phone to see it was Lissa. _That bitch._ I didn't even bother reading it. I unplugged the curling iron, and threw it off to the side. I tried to cover the huge mark with my hair, but it was hard. I finally gave up, and walked away from the mirror. I looked at the clock to see it was seven twenty. It was then my phone went off again. I looked down to see it was Adrian.

_Ready when you are  
Adrian_

I grabbed my purse, and walked out, not looking in the mirror, scared of what the burn mark looked like. I walked downstairs and out onto the sidewalk to find Eddie and Adrian waiting for me. Adrian's eyes locked with mine, as I approached.

"Ms. Hathaway… it's lovely to see you again."

"Oh stop." I teased, waving my hand dismissively.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded. Eddie opened my door for me, as Adrian walked around the SUV to get in the other side. I smiled at Eddie.

"Thank you." He nodded and gave me a warm smile. I crawled into the back seat as Eddie closed the door behind me. Adrian turned to me.

"You look beautiful." He said. I felt a blush creep to my face.

"Thanks." I said, looking down at my hands.

"How was school today?"

"It was… long." I admitted. I turned to him, and smiled. "How was work?"

"Long." He said, simply. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face. Here I was thinking I was the reason his day dragged on. I could only imagine what it was like doing what he did. It was probably a long day everyday and had nothing to do with me what so ever.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep him talking.

"One of my favorite restaurants in town. It's Italian… I hope that's okay." I nodded.

"That's fine. Italian is actually my favorite." I informed him. His lips twitch at the corners, giving me that sort of smile.

"Then it's obvious I made a good choice." He said. I nodded in agreement as the SUV fell into silence. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

When we reached the restaurant, Adrian got out, and came around to my door, opening it for me, and offering me his hand. I took it, and stepped out, before he shut the door behind me. He looked at Eddie.

"I'll call you." He told him, before offering me his arm. I took it, and gave Eddie a warm smile, before taking Adrian's arm and allowing him to escort me inside. When we reached the hostess stand, the short brunette working looked up for a second, before doing a double-take. I watched as she blinked, and her breathing picked up slightly.

"Two?" She asked.

"I have reservations for Ivashkov." He told her, his voice hard and formal, completely unaffected by the way she was regarding him. She looked down at the stand, and nodded once, smiling up at him. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, causing my blood to get hot. _Why the hell are you reacting this way? He isn't yours. _I quickly gathered myself.

"Right this way." She told him, leading through the restaurant and through a door in the back. I noticed in the room there was only one table, completely cut off from the rest of the place. _Oh boy. _

"Thank you." Adrian said, before motioning for me to continue on to the table. He pulled out my chair for me, allowing me to sit. I smiled up at him as he scooted me closer to the table, and then walked around to sit down across from me. "I hope this is alright. I don't particularly care to dine in a crowded room." He told me.

"It's fine. It must be nice to be able to avoid all of that." I said. After I spoke, I realized I might have spoken out of turn. I met his eyes, and smiled apologetically.

"It definitely has its perks." He informed me. I nodded. The waitress walked into the room, and smiled at the two of us. She was tall, and had blonde hair that was braided and pulled around to the side. She smiled at Adrian.

"Mr. Ivashkov… it's nice to see you again." She said. Her eyes then fell on me, as she smiled warmly. I all of the sudden became curious if he'd brought girls here often. "Can I start you off with a bottle of wine?" Adrian looked to me.

"Is wine okay with you?" He asked, arching a perfect eyebrow. I debated on whether I should just go with water, but decided what the hell.

"That's fine." I said. Adrian smirked at me, and turned back to the waiter.

"Chenin Blanc, please." He told her. She nodded to both of us, before disappearing.

"Friend of yours?" I asked. He nodded.

"I've known her for awhile." He informed me, not saying more than that. I turned my head, looking out the large window to the right of us. When I glanced back at him, I saw his eyes go wide. "Rose, what happened to your face?" He asked, obviously concerned. I felt my face flush, as I remembered sticking the curling iron to me.

"It's nothing." I said, pulling my hair to cover it. _Damn it. _

"No, that's definitely something. What did you do?" He asked again, his voice harder this time. He reached across the table, and took my chin in between his thumb and forefinger, moving my head to the side, and tucking the hair behind my ear.

"Well, I was curling my hair, getting ready for tonight and… Lissa texted me, and my phone scared me. I jumped and accidentally stuck my four hundred and something degree curling iron to my face." I explained. He turned my face to look at him, and smiled. He was obviously amused.

"Are you really that skittish?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not usually, but I was in the zone, getting ready and it just scared me." I said, sighing. It was like the embarrassment just kept on coming.

"It seems my adoration for your curls is dangerous for you." He said. I couldn't help but grin.

"You're right. I fully blame you for what happened to my face." I teased. I watched as his smile faded, and automatically I felt bad. "I was just kidding, Adrian." I watched as his head snapped up as I used his first name. Eventually, I'd have to ask if it bothered him, me using his first name. The waitress came back around the corner and sat down two wine glasses, before opening the bottle and pouring us both a glass. She sat the bottle on the table, and looked to Adrian.

"Have you decided on dinner yet?" Adrian shook his head at her. I hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

"We need a few minutes." He said, simply. She nodded once, before smiled at me, and turned to walk away. Adrian picked up his glass, and raised it to me in a toast. "To new friends." He said. That dark look was back in his eyes as he spoke.

"To new friends." I repeated, pressing my glass to his before taking a drink. The wine tasted amazing, not that I'd expected anything less. "Good choice in wine." I complimented.

"Well, after you suggested my drink yesterday… I owed you." He said, smiling. I picked up my menu, flipping through it as did he. I felt myself glancing up at him every few seconds. He really was gorgeous in his black sweater and jeans. He looked very casual compared to all the times I'd seen him dressed up. I finally decided when our waitress returned.

"You guys ready to order?" She asked, her eyes falling on Adrian once again. I couldn't help but notice how she always regarded him first, as if I wasn't sitting here. Adrian motioned for me to order.

"I'll have the Linguine with White Puttanesca." I told her. She nodded and scribbled it down on the paper, before turning to Adrian.

"I'll just have my usual." He told her. She wrote something down on the paper, before nodding.

"It'll be out shortly. Let me know if you need anything." She said, giving him an unnecessary smile before walking off. I watched her disappear out the door, and turned back to Adrian.

"So, what have you been in town for? I know you're corporation is in Missoula." I asked, curiously. He took a sip of his wine, and looked up at me.

"A few businesses in this area are funded by me and my company. I've been in town talking to owners, and making adjustments to certain things. I'm heading back Thursday, as I said in my note." He said. I nodded, not wanting to think about him leaving. "Enough about me… I want to hear about you, Ms. Hathaway."

"What would you like to know, sir?" I asked. I couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up when I regarded him as sir, or Mr. Ivashkov. He looked at me for a minute, before posing his first question.

"What is it you plan to do with your soon to be obtained degree in psychology?" He asked. I picked up my glass of wine, before taking a sip.

"I don't know for sure yet, but I know I want to help teenagers. I had a rough upbringing, and I know what it's like. I want to help kids who are dealing with drugs, with family problems, with abuse, with… just all the things that life throws at them, because I know at one point in time… I was in their shoes." I told him. I watched as his face grew somber. I wondered if I'd said something that had struck a nerve with him. After a few moments, he nodded.

"You're an amazing person, Rosemarie. I can see that." He informed me. I was caught off guard when he used my full first name. No one had called me that in a really long time, and I'll admit… the way it rolled off his tongue was kind of nice.

"I try to be. Sometimes… I don't think I'm doing a very good job." I admitted. I felt his gaze intent on me, and when I looked up, I'd been right. He gave me one of those lip twitching smiles, and shook his head.

"I'd be willing to bet my entire corporation that you do an amazing job." He said. I couldn't help but return his smile. It was infectious.

"Thanks." I mumbled, feeling the blush creep to my face.

"So tell me about your friends… Lissa and Christian is it?" He asked. It was obvious he wasn't too fond of them since they were nowhere to be found when I'd needed them.

"Lissa is my roommate, and my best friend. We've known each other since we were little kids. She was around when I was going through a lot of my issues, and helped pull me back from a lot of them. She's always been there for me, and it's safe to say, I probably wouldn't be who I am today without her." I explained to him. He gave me a nod.

"And Christian?"

"Christian is her boyfriend. He's a constant pain in my ass, but I love him to death. He keeps me on my toes with his wit and sarcasm. He's definitely good to have around though." I told him. He smiled.  
"Sounds like you live an interesting life."

"Interesting isn't the word I'd call it." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me, as he took another sip of his wine.

"Then, what would you call it, Ms. Hathaway?"

"Hectic…but I wouldn't change it." I said, simply. He smiled at me, as he swirled his wine around in his glass. "I feel like I've been talking forever. I want to hear about you. I feel like I've just dropped my entire life story on you."

"What would you like to know?" He asked. I saw a cautious look in his eyes, and knew that there was only so much he'd let me in on.

"Tell me about your job." I said. He smiled, and I knew I hadn't crossed any lines by asking about it.

"I started my business when I was twenty one with some help from a friend of mine. I ended up building it from the ground up. I'm a great negotiator and could make people listen and understand things, and where I wanted to take my business. It wasn't long before I was CEO of my own multimillion dollar company. Now, I'm the top of the food chain in the business world." He said. I nodded.

"What made you want to go into marketing?" I asked.

"It was something I was good at." He said.

"You like having control over your company, being a big bad CEO?" I gave him a shy smile, and he nodded. That dark look was back in his eyes, but this time… it was very prominent.

"I love having control." He said. There was a double-meaning to his words, even though I couldn't put my finger on the other meaning. Nonetheless, I knew it was there.

"What about your family?" I asked. He shrugged.

"They weren't in the picture much. They support me from afar. I visit them from time to time, but there isn't much to tell." I could tell that was a touchy subject by the way he regarded me.

"Any brothers or sisters?" He shook his head.

"I was an only child." He informed me. I nodded and looked down.

"Me too."

"I like to think I was better off an only child." He said. When I looked up, I could see he didn't plan on elaborating any further.

"You live in Missoula?" I asked. He nodded.

"I do."

"What's your house like?" I asked him, curious. He grinned.

"I live in a penthouse actually. I would love to show you my home." He said, as if the thought excited him. I'll admit, the thought of being in his house excited me too. Regardless, I was careful not to show it.

"I'd like that." I was hoping my response gave nothing away. It was then; the waitress came around the corner with our food. I hadn't realized that we'd been leaning in towards each other, until we both sat back in our chairs. I felt the blush creep to my face as I turned away. She sat the plates in front of us.

"Anything else I can get for you?" She asked, once again speaking directly to Adrian. _Alright, bitch. _I had to control myself to keep my temper from flaring up. He shook his head.

"No, thank you." He said, before she turned and walked away. "Would you like some more wine?" I looked up at him.

"Yes please." He picked up the bottle and poured me another glass, before setting it down in front of me. As we ate, the conversation had died down. I still felt like he knew a lot about me, and I knew very vague pieces of information about him. It made me curious to find out more. I looked up from my food to grab my glass of wine, and found him looking at me. I attempted to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, after I swallowed my mouth full of food. He shook his head.

"Nothing…" He said. I rolled my eyes at him, which caused his mouth to set in a hard line. I averted my gaze back to my food as I ate. When we were both finished, we sat back and as if on que, the waitress was back.

"Finished?" She asked. Adrian nodded, and motioned for her to take the plates. She cleared the table, and smiled. "I'll be back with the check." She turned and disappeared. I looked up at Adrian, and picked up my glass of wine, finishing off what was left in the bottom, before pouring myself another glass. He gave me a smug smirk.

"Have you enjoyed yourself this evening?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at me. I nodded.

"I have enjoyed myself. Thank you for inviting me."

"It was a pleasure to be able to accompany you this evening." He informed me. I couldn't help but smile at him. The waitress brought the check back, and laid it on the table.

"No rush, of course you know that Mr. Ivashkov." She said.

"Thank you Emily." She nodded once, and fluttered her eyelashes at him, before walking away. I narrowed my eyes.

"She adores you." I said, before I could stop myself. He looked up at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" It was too late, _don't back down now._

"The waitress, Emily? She absolutely adores you." He shrugged. Had he really not noticed? I liked to think that he hadn't, but then again, he has this affect on a lot of women. _Ensnared hearts. _I remembered his questions, and how I'd never gotten to answer him. I wouldn't have known how to answer if I had. I sipped on my glass of wine, as he started in on another round of questions.

"You know… if you wanted to start your own counseling business, like you said. I could help you. I could build it from the ground up, and let you run it. It'd be a great opportunity for you." He said. My jaw dropped. I hadn't heard him right. This man was willing to start a business for me. I snapped my mouth closed, before I started to speak.

"That's awfully generous; Mr. Ivashkov… but I'm not equipped to run anything of my own. Plus, I have a feeling if I accepted this offer, I'd end up spending more time worrying about running the joint then actually helping people." I said. He cocked his head to the side and looked at me for a second, before nodding.

"Suit yourself, just know the offer is on the table if you so choose to except. It's a worthy cause I'd love to invest in." He said. I just nodded.

"I'll keep it in mind." I told him. We both sipped our wine, and lapsed into silence, before I spoke. "So, what do you do in your spare time… when you're not off being a CEO of your million dollar company?"

"I don't get much spare time, actually. My job is… life consuming." He admitted.

"You have to have some down time… what do you like to do?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I…I paint. I read every once and a great while. I like to go out on my boat… and fish every now and again just for the fun of it." He said.

"You don't have friends you hang out with?" He shook his head, and looked away from me now.

"Not exactly. My job consumes most of my time. I don't have time for friends, and the friends I do have understand that." He said. The next question was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"What about a relationship?" I asked.

"Those don't normally work out in my profession either." He admitted. Automatically, I knew he was lying. There was a piece of the story I wasn't getting, and I could tell. Regardless, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. _What? Inevitably, you thought you'd be his girlfriend? _ Yeah, right. I just nodded.

"I guess I understand how it'd be difficult." I said. He nodded.

"Are you ready to go?"

"If you are." I said. He nodded, and stood up, offering me his hand. I laid mine in his as he intertwined our fingers, before walking me out of the restaurant. I couldn't really focus on anything other than the fact that he was holding my hand. The SUV was waiting for us outside. Adrian opened my door, allowing me to get in, before closing the door behind me. He then walked around and got in on the other side. The ride back was pretty silent. Very little was said, and there was a thick tension in the SUV around us. He reached over, and moved my hair, obviously examining the burn mark.

"That's going to leave a scar." He informed me. I shrugged.

"I've got plenty. I'm sure I'll live." I said, turning to him. He nodded once, before turning to look out the window. I felt like something was wrong, like I'd done something to bother him, and I hated thinking this was how our night was going to end. When we reached my apartment, he informed Eddie to stay, before he got out, and came around to my door, opening it for me. I could tell by the set of his face, he was no longer in a good mood. He took my hand, as he walked me to the door. He didn't speak, so when we stopped just outside, I turned to him.

"Thank you for dinner. It was lovely." He nodded.

"You're extremely welcome. Thank you for accompanying me."

"Not a problem." I said. Here we were, standing at my door like two teenagers. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and realized that I wanted him to kiss me. _God, I feel like I'm fifteen. _He stared at me for a few seconds, almost as if he was thinking about it. He reached up, and placed his hand on the side of my face.

"Rose… I'm-." He stopped for a second, looking away from me. He looked back up and met my eyes. "I'm not the man for you, okay? You are so good, Rosemarie… and I am anything but. There's so much you don't know about me, and I shouldn't have even thought that-." He stopped, but it was too late. The damage was done, and the rejection was already coursing through me. I just stared up at him, confused about what I was supposed to say. I wanted to move, so he couldn't touch me, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. Finally, I forced myself to speak.

"Just go…"

"Rose… I wasn't trying to hurt you, or lead you on… I thought-." He stopped, and shook his head. "I was an idiot."

"You say there's a lot I don't know about you, then tell me. Why would you make a decision for me based on things I don't know? There are a lot of things you don't know about me too, Adrian… remember that." I snapped, my voice coming out harsh and clipped. I was hurt, and I'm sure he could see it.

"Listen, Rose-." I shook my head.

"I've heard enough. It's obvious you've made my decision. Just go." I said. He stared at me for a second, as if he was trying to figure out whether I meant what I said. He just nodded.

"As you wish. It's been a pleasure, Rosemarie." He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to my forehead, before turning and walking away. _That was the closest you'll ever get to kissing him. _I turned and walked inside, knowing I wouldn't be able to watch him leave. I got halfway upstairs and turned back to find the SUV still parked outside. I turned and continued walking upstairs and into the apartment. The moment I was inside, I threw my purse and phone and screamed. Why was I so stupid? Rich and sexy man stumbles into the coffee house, I think he has a thing for me, and BAM, I was fucking wrong. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, plopping down on the couch. As I sat there, I just got angrier; even though I couldn't tell if I was angry at him or angry at me. A few tears even leaked down my cheeks, as I mourned something that wasn't even mine to lose in the first place.

**A/N: Alright guys, to those of you who have been; (excuse my language) FLIPPING YOUR SHIT about how I altered Rose's appearance, I've changed it back. Now, when I say I changed it back, I meant I changed her eye color back. Her hair is Auburn for a reason you'll soon find out. I'm not changing it back because you guys want to freak out. It will be explained why her hair is that color later, but just to let you know… its bottle auburn. Her hair is naturally dark-almost black-brown. So, for those of you who wanted her to be EXACTLY like she is in the book, you've pretty much got it. To those of you who have been enjoying the story, and not blowing my PM up about how that's not what Rose looked like, I thank you. Anyway, enjoy… **


	5. Chapter 5

I barely got any sleep that night, if any at all. When my alarm clock went off, I rolled out of bed and got into the shower. I washed my hair, throwing it up into a bun, before getting out and putting on my uniform. The make-up was a lot heavier today, as I tried to hide the dark circles under my eyes. The scar on the side of my face looked horrible, but the mood I was in… I could care less. I made no effort to cover it. I grabbed my books and my purse and cell phone, before heading out and too my car. When I arrived at school, I felt people staring at me, probably wondering what I'd done to my face. I slept through math, and barely made it through English. When Drug Rehab class rolled around, I was pretty much dead on my feet. Mason was concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I admitted. He nodded.

"You can tell. Darlin' what did you do to your face?" He asked. I sighed.

"I burned myself with a curling iron. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." I lied. I'd slept on that side of my face, so it stung, but I wasn't going to tell him that. When lunch rolled around, I picked at a salad, but didn't have much of an appetite. Actually, I wanted to go home and curl up on my couch with a tub of ice cream. I felt myself drifting back to that dark place I didn't want to go again. _This one guy is NOT going to drive me back to this. _I refused to let him affect me that much. Hell, he wasn't even mine. Why the hell was I so upset that I'd lost him. I finished out my last two classes, and headed to work. When I arrived, Natalie was working. I knew today was Mia's day off, which was probably a good thing for me, seeing as how she'd probably ask me about Adrian. I found myself nervously glancing at the door every time it opened. Natalie noticed, but unlike Mia, she didn't point it out. I wore myself out at work, trying to keep myself busy and keep my mind off of him. I mean, this entire place reminded me of him. What the hell was I supposed to do about that? I looked up at the door and found Lissa and Christian strolling in. Lissa smiled but it faded when she met my eyes. _She knew. _That bitch could read me like a book, and I hated it. I never got away with anything.

"What happened?" She demanded. I shook my head.

"Not the place or time… What can I get you Lissa?" I asked. She avoided my question.

"Take a break."

"What do you want to drink, Christian?" I asked, turning to him. He gave me a sad smile.

"Iced mocha." He told me. I nodded.

"Rose, I'm being serious. You're going to take a break… now." She snapped. I ignored her, and made Christian's drink.

"Four sixty." He handed me a five, and I gave him his change. "Thank you." I said, meeting his eyes for a second, before looking back at Lissa.

"You can't come in here, and demand I take my break. I'm working." I snapped at her. I felt bad that I was taking out my frustration on her. I ran a hand through my hair.

"What did you do to your face?" She finally asked.

"I burned myself getting ready last night. Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"No… I want you to please take your break." She begged. I sighed. Natalie touched my arm, and smiled.

"I'll take care of this. Take your break, Rose." I just nodded and pulled my apron off, throwing it onto the counter, and walking out into the sitting area. I followed Lissa to a table and sat down.

"What happened last night?"

"I don't-." I stopped for a second, before looking up at her. "I don't even really know."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically… I don't know why I'm so upset that I lost him. Lissa, he wasn't even mine to lose. I don't understand why I feel this way." I told her. She laid her hand over mine on top of the table.

"What happened? I thought everything-."

"So did I. The date itself went great. We both had a really good time, but when he walked me to the door, he told me that he wasn't the man for me, and that I was good, and he wasn't, and how there was so much I didn't know about him. I don't even know what happened. I'm so confused. I thought for a second that someone like him actually wanted me, but I was obviously-." She cut me off.

"Roll up your sleeves." She barked. I glared at her, knowing what she was doing.

"I didn't, Lissa."

"Roll up your sleeves." She repeated.

"I'm not doing this here. I'm telling you I didn't, and I need you to believe me. I'm not going back to that. I've been fighting it for too long. I can't do that again." I told her. She glared at me, but finally nodded. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about you losing him, Rose." I shrugged.

"Guess it just wasn't meant to be… I don't know." I said simply. I rubbed my face, trying to wake myself up, so I could go back to work in a few minutes.

"Maybe he's gay." Christian said. I looked up at him, and cracked a small smile. He gave me that sarcastic grin of his, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you for that." He nodded.

"Atleast I'm good for something." He said. I turned around to see Natalie was struggling with keeping up.

"I need to get back to work. We'll talk more at home." I stood up, and so did they. Lissa pulled me into a hug, and held me.

"I love you." I buried my face into her shoulder, and took a deep breath.

"Love you too." I murmured. I hugged Christian, before they left, and I took my place back at the register.

"Thank you for that Natalie." She smiled up at me.

"Wasn't a problem." She said. I picked up the slack. Natalie got off before me, but I was cut any hour later. I'd made it through my shift, and he hadn't showed up. _Thank God. _I walked out to my car, and got in and headed for the apartment. When I pulled up, Christian's car was still here. I grabbed my things, and carried them upstairs. When I walked in, Christian looked up from where he sat at our counter. He gave me a smile.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked, dropping my things.

"Shower." I nodded. I walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a beer out of it, popping the top and turning it up. Christian raised an eyebrow at me.

"Would you like one?" I asked.

"Well, if you insist." I grabbed one out of the fridge and handed it to him. He grinned as he opened it.

"So, Ms. About to be a college graduate… how does it feel to be getting your degree?" He asked. I shrugged, remembering Adrian's offer last night. I sighed.

"It's going to be bitter sweet. Right now, I just have to get through finals." I told him. Lissa came around the corner, and smiled.

"You're home… and drinking." She said. She regarded me with that motherly glare. I rolled my eyes.

"It's one, Lissa." I said. She just nodded, obviously not wanting to discuss it. It was probably a bad time to tell her I drank most of the beer in the house last night when she was out.

"You work tomorrow?" She asked. I nodded.

"Are you afraid he's going to come in there again?"

"Terrified." I admitted. She frowned.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out."

"It's whatever…" I mumbled, trying to pretend it didn't bother me. She shook her head at me.

"Rose… don't pretend that it isn't killing you. That's what you used to do, and remember what that drove you too?"

"I've already told you, I won't ever be that again." I snapped at her. I instantly felt bad, but how many times did I have to say it.

"I know…" She murmured. I knew she was just concerned. Hell, I was too for awhile. I'd make it through this. This was nothing. I finally hulled up in my room, curled up with my body pillow. My mind was reeling, trying to figure out why he'd give up that easily. What the hell could be so bad about him that he'd just walk away and never look back? Was he a murderer? I doubted it. Did he have some kind of disorder that he didn't want me to know about? Did he have family issues? He seemed kind of weird when I asked about his family. I ran myself into the ground trying to figure it out. I picked up my cell phone, but found nothing. I threw it back on my nightstand not wanting to dwell on it. I got up, and showered before crawling back into bed. I set my alarm, and curled up, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up before the alarm went off. I rolled out of bed, and got dressed. I worked late shift today, so I didn't have to worry about wearing my uniform to work. I slid on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, doing my make-up, and hair. I opened Lissa's door.

"Lissa, get up."

"Why?" She groaned. I turned her light on and walked out. I grabbed my bag, and headed out to my car. When I showed up to first period, our professor informed us of our exam schedule, and what we had to know. After that, we were excused for the day. _You've got to be fucking kidding me? _I decided instead of going home, I'd go bother Lissa at work. When I pulled up outside the bookstore, I grabbed my phone and keys and headed inside. She looked up and gave me a strange look.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked, as she put books on a shelf. I laughed.

"Alright mom." I teased. She rolled her eyes at me. "They gave us our exam schedule and excused us for the day."

"And naturally you have nothing to do now." She said. I laughed.

"Pretty much. I don't work till two thirty, so anything was better than sitting home alone, and thinking." I informed her. She nodded in agreement.

"Well, feel free to stick around. You're looking at what I'm doing all day." I pulled a book off the shelf, and flipped through a few pages.

"We need to go out again." I said. She turned and looked at me like I had four heads.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to go out again. I'm tired of sitting around and dwelling on shit. I want to go out and have a good time, and hopefully another rich, good looking guy will find me and take me back to his hotel room." I said, clearly teasing on the last part. She gave me a smirk.

"Maybe this weekend?" She asked. I nodded.

"I'll have to check out my work schedule, but yes." I said. She smiled. I hung around the book store, bothering Lissa forever before I headed out to get ready for work. I really didn't want to go, knowing there was a chance he'd show up, but I got ready and went into work regardless. Mia was working today, so at least I'd have someone to cover for me if he came in. When I got there, Mia was happy to see me. She asked about Adrian, and I told her the short version of what happened, and she apologized, but I informed her that if he came in, I was going to run and she was going to have to cover for me. She agreed. It was pretty slow today. If anything, one of us could have run the counter by ourselves. It was about an hour before close, when I saw the black SUV pull up outside. I started to panic, and was ready to run when Eddie got out and came inside. Mia was staring at me, recognizing the SUV, but I shook my head. When he entered, he pulled off his Ray Ban sunglasses, and put them on his head.

"Hello Eddie." I said, simply. He gave me a slight smile.

"Ms. Hathaway… it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Is Mr. Ivashkov not with you?" I asked. He shook his head, but I had a feeling he was lying. His body language said he was. I was willing to bet my paycheck he was in that damn SUV watching me._ God damn him. _

"No ma'am. He's in a meeting. Can I get a medium white chocolate mocha?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said, before I started making his drink. Mia was staring out the window at the SUV. I had to slap her to get her to look away. She giggled and flushed, before taking the next customer. I made Eddie's drink, and sat it down on the counter.

"Four twenty nine." I informed him. He handed me a five, and I handed him his change. He slipped a bill into my tip jar, and smiled.

"Always a pleasure, Ms. Hathaway." He said, nodding. He turned and walked out with his coffee in hand. I stood there, confused and willing to bet he wasn't in a meeting, he was out there in the SUV. I sighed and shook my head, before turning back to Mia.

"I bet he was out there." She said.

"Me too. Eddie would lie for him, of course." I said, shaking my head. The SUV pulled off, and I sighed. The rest of the night moved extremely quickly, and before I knew it I was clocking out. When I got home, Lissa had dinner made, which was really weird. She usually didn't cook. Regardless, I didn't question it. We sat at the table, and I ate and studied. She helped a little bit, by playing along with some of the scenarios I had to work with.

"So, what made you want to cook dinner?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I was hungry, and I knew you'd be home soon. I was trying to be nice." She said. I laughed.

"Why do I feel like you have some ulterior motive here?" She shook her head.

"There isn't. I promise." She informed me. I nodded. I finally went into my room, and curled up with my books, studying for finals. Before I knew it, I'd passed out and didn't resurface until the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the next morning, it hit me like a battering ram. _It's Thursday. _Adrian goes back to Missoula today. I don't know why but the thought saddened me. NO, why the fuck are you sad? He didn't want you. Why do you care that he's leaving? That's right… you don't. Snap out of it, Rose. I got up, and dressed in my uniform, before straightening my hair and working on my make-up. Lissa was already up, when I walked out of my room, which I found strange.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked up and nodded.

"Figured I'd save you the trouble of waking me up this morning." I just stared at her. It was then I realized, she read the card. She knew he was leaving today.

"You know what today is." I said, simply. She looked up at me.

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked me. I gave her a sweet smile, and nodded.

"It hurts knowing that he's not going to be around anymore, but I can deal. He didn't want me… why let it bother me?" She smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

"You're so strong." I just nodded, not wanting to let myself feel too much. "You start exams today, don't you?" I sighed.

"Thanks for reminding me." I said. She chuckled.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I said, before walking out the door. This was perfect… My mind was going to be on Adrian leaving to go back to Missoula, and I had to focus and take a test on college English and Literature. When I arrived at school, I walked into the auditorium, where we were to meet, and settled in. Professor Petrov explained to us how the test worked and what would be on it before issuing students to pass them out. In an auditorium full of eighty five people, it took awhile and the anticipation was killing me. When I finally got mine, I took a deep breath. Everything out of your mind, Rose. This is your future on the line, here and we're not going to let some stupid guy screw it up for you. I picked up my pencil and started in on my exam. The beginning was easy. I was surprised to find a lot on literature we'd read and I actually enjoyed. I had to read a few passages and write paragraphs about them, which took a little longer and a lot more thought. The multiple choice questions I went through pretty easily. The stuff we'd had that had come from different countries was a lot harder to understand. I struggled with some of it, and had to skip a long response question because I didn't get it. The test got harder and harder, and I kind of felt myself beginning to panic. _No, Rose… you are fucking smart. You're not going to know everything on there; you just have to be damn good at what you do know. _I composed myself, and continued the test, finding myself able to answer things more easily now. I kept noticing people out of my peripheral vision, getting up and walking down to Professor Petrov before walking out. It wasn't long before I found myself at the end of the test booklet as well. I debated on going back over my answers but knew if I did, I'd be second guessing everything I'd chosen. Those were my gut choices, so I was going with them. I picked up my test and carried it down to her. She took it, and smiled at me.

"It has been a pleasure working with you, Rosemarie." I smiled at her.

"Thank you so much… for everything." I said, before turning and walking out. One down, only four more to go. I walked out to my car, and sat down on my hood.

"Glad that's over, huh?" I looked up to find Mason. He smiled.

"You were done already?" He nodded.

"That shit was easy. You didn't think so?" I shrugged.

"A lot of it was. I'm just sort of stressed and overwhelmed about everything. I guess I just freaked myself out." I said. He chuckled.

"A lot of people around me looked like they were losing their minds." He said. I laughed, imagining what I'd looked like having my mental breakdown in there. I looked down at my watch, and sighed.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to work. I'll see you tomorrow, Mason." I told him.

"You take calculus and drug exams tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and then psych and abuse on Monday." I said. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Have fun at work."

"Thanks." I said, before getting in my car. I knew if I hadn't pointed out I had to work, he would have asked me out again, and it got more and more awkward every time I told him no. When I arrived, Natalie was leaving. She smiled at me.

"How'd your first exam go?" I sighed.

"It was difficult, but I made it through." I informed her. She grinned and squeezed my shoulders.

"I'm sure you did awesome. Mia called and said she'd be a few minutes late, just a heads up." I nodded.

"Thanks. See ya around, Natalie." I said, before she walked out the door. I grabbed my apron, and took my place behind the counter. It was about two o' clock when Mia showed up. She looked completely exhausted.

"Hey… is everything alright?" I asked, as she took her place at the register.

"Just going through some stuff with my parents, that's all. I'm dealing." She mumbled. She turned to me, and smiled through it. "How are you, Ms. Almost-college-graduate?" I giggled as I handed a customer their change.

"I'm stressing, but I'm fine." I told her.

"Oh, please. You're super smart. You're doing fine." She informed me. I laughed.

"God, I hope your right." Lissa came in on her break to ask how my exam went and to see how I was holding up. It was very obvious to me she thought I was going to lose it. I guess I understood though. I just went through one huge loss, and to suffer another, even if it was of small magnitude. It has a real effect on me. I worked through her visit, as she stood next to the counter and talked to Mia and I.

"Any sign of him?" She asked.

"Not since yesterday."

"WHAT?" She demanded. I forgot, I hadn't told her about that. I explained about Eddie showing up, and how he'd said he was at a meeting, but Mia and I both knew he was lying.

"That sneaky bitch." She muttered loudly. I hushed her, smiling apologetically at the woman at the register. She just grinned, which let me know I wasn't in trouble. Lissa left, and Mia and I worked through the late day rush. It was around eight when Mia got cut, and eight thirty when I was cut. I walked outside, and around the corner, when I jumped. There was someone leaning against my car, and when I looked up, I was staring into those emerald green eyes. _Adrian. _He looked almost as shocked as I did.

"It's lovely to see you again, Rose."

"It's Thursday." I muttered, stupidly. _Why the fuck are you acting all love-sick teenager? _

"I'm aware of what day it is, Ms. Hathaway." He said, simply. I sighed.

"You said you were leaving today." I finally said, gaining my wits about me, and walking closer to him and my car. He nodded, and looked down at the ground as I approached.

"I planned on leaving today… but I found that I couldn't… I had something here to take care of. Something I felt I had to make right." He said. _I know where this is going. _Play dumb, Rose.

"And what's that?" I asked. His lips twitched at the corners, as he looked up to meet my gaze.

"You were right, that night when I walked you to your door. I was making a decision for you based on things you didn't know. I know what I said hurt you… I saw it in your eyes, Rose." He said. I looked away from him, unable to look at him as he talked of feelings he'd seen in my eyes. "I made a decision for you, and I realized after being away from you for the last couple days… that I want you to make that decision for yourself. I don't want to make it for you."

"What makes you think I even care to continue with this?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and shifting my weight to one side. He gave me that cocky grin, and shrugged.

"If you had no interest at all, you would have told me to get the hell off your car and to leave you alone." He said. _Damn him. _

"I've laid in bed the last few nights contemplating what the fuck could possibly be so bad about you, but came up short every single time. Are you a murderer? A rapist? Do you have some kind of strange disorder that you don't want people to know about? Being a major in psychology, I was able to rule those out... well, for the most part. What is it that's so bad that you'd make a decision like that and walk away?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"This isn't a place for a discussion like this, and I'd much rather show you, than tell you. When I said I was leaving today, I meant it… but I'd like for you to come home with me, so I can show you." He said. I stared at him for a second. I hadn't heard right. _He wants to take me home with him. _My heart was about to leap out of my chest. Yes… yes, yes, double yes. That's when reality set it. _I have two final exams tomorrow. _

"I can't." I said. His face fell as rejection washed through his eyes. _Serves you right!_ I smiled and shook my head. "I have final exams tomorrow in the morning. My last day of college is Monday." I informed him. He looked slightly more okay with this.

"I keep forgetting you go to school. I do have to return back to Missoula tonight, due to a meeting I have tomorrow morning at headquarters. This Saturday, if you are available… I could come back, and pick you up." He said.

"I could drive." I offered. He smiled and turned around to look at my car. He shook his head.

"Not trying to be rude, but I don't think your car could make it to Missoula." He informed me. I rolled my eyes at him, and I watched as his hand twitched. _What the fuck was that? _

"You'd be surprised what my car can do. Besides, if you are so 'bad' what if I want to run? If you or Eddie has to transport me back, what would be the point?" I asked. I watched as his face drained of all color. I instantly felt bad, and stepped closer to him. "Adrian, I was teasing. I'm not going to run." I realized I might have been lying. If me saying I was going to run affected him that bad, was he sure I was going to run. _Be strong, Rose. _

"You don't know what you're saying." He informed me.

"If you're trying to scare me away, it's not going to work, Adrian." I said. I realized I'd used his first name a few times tonight. He didn't seem as affected by it this evening. "Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

"You don't know what you're saying. You have no idea what kind of life I live, Rosemarie. Keep that in mind." He said, his voice hard.

"Then fucking show me. Stop being so god damn cryptic and tell me what it is about you that's so damn bad." He smirked at me, obviously enjoying the flare up of my temper. That dark look was back in his eyes, and this time… It didn't go away.

"We're going to have to work on that temper of yours, Rose." He informed me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good luck with that." I said, smirking. I walked over to him, so I was standing right in front of him. The distance I'd kept between us had been bothering me, and I'd finally built up the courage to move closer. When I was in reach of him, he grabbed me, pinning me to my car, his hands pinning my arms to the car as well. Before I knew it, his mouth was on mine, kissing me hard. I'll admit… I'd kissed a lot of guys, but no one had ever kissed me like this. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, battling for dominance against my own. God, I'd wanted to kiss him so bad and now I was and it was just… _ugh. _When he pulled his mouth from mine, he didn't release my arms. He laid his forehead against mine, and met my gaze. My knees were pretty much like jelly, so I was glad he hadn't released me yet.

"I'll be back to get you Saturday, around two o' clock. I know you don't work, so I'll pick you up from your apartment." He informed me. _How the fuck did he know I didn't work? _I didn't bother asking. My mind was still blown from the awesome kiss I'd just received. I just nodded helplessly.

"Uhm… Okay." I mumbled. He smirked, and released one of my hands to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"And if you so choose that you can handle what you're going to find out on Saturday, you can bring a change of clothes and stay over." He said. He pulled away, allowing me to stand up. I still had to use the car for support. I just nodded. "I'll see you Saturday, Rosemarie." He whispered, before kissing my forehead. He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there in the parking lot. I stood there for a second, wondering what the fuck had just happened. He was gone, and here I was, dazed and confused in the middle of the coffee house parking lot. I got in the car, and looked in my rear view mirror to see my eyes were wide and my lips were swollen from the kiss he'd given me. I quickly pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back to the apartment. When I got there, Lissa looked worried.

"Where the hell have you been? You said you got cut it eight thirty." She snapped.

"Lissa, I got held up… calm down." I told her. She sighed.

"I just get worried about you, alright."

"Lissa, I'm not a teenager anymore. I can handle myself from time to time." I informed her. She nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"Something happened." She informed me. "Your lips are swollen. Did you kiss someone?"

"No." I said, far too quickly. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Adrian hasn't left town yet." Her eyes went wide as she put two and two together.

"What the fuck happened, I thought-?" I shrugged.

"He was waiting for me after I got cut from work. He told me he wants me to make the decision for myself, so… I'm kind of going to his house in Missoula on Saturday." I said. She was staring at me like I was some kind of mental patient. Hell, maybe I was.

"Are you sure that's a good-." I cut her off with a shake of my head.

"No, I don't… but I have to find out. There's something about him, Lissa… and I have to know. It might not be as bad as he thinks." I informed her. She sighed.

"What if you go to Missoula and he shows you a room of dead ex-girlfriends that he's murdered?" She asked me. I laughed.

"Then, I'm going to need you on standby to drive to Missoula to pick me up, because my ass will be running like the wind." I teased. She couldn't help but laugh. "Lissa, this is something I want… I want to find out. Hell, I'm going to be a psychologist, maybe I can help him. I don't know…but I feel that I need to go."

"Need to go because you want to help him or because you really like him?" She asked me. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Both… definitely both." I admitted. She nodded.

"If it's what you want… I support you." I smiled.

"Thanks Lissa. Now… I have two exams to go study for, so… I'm going to go do that now." I said, before hulling up in my room with my books. It was hard to concentrate on anything when I could still taste Adrian on my lips. I was heavily distracted. I managed to get a lot of studying in though before I got a shower and curled up in bed. _Saturday… _It was the only thing I could think about. Slowly, I fell asleep, dreaming of nothing but those emerald eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday flew by, as did exams and work. Before I knew it, I was waking up on Saturday morning, shaking with anticipation for what today was going to bring. Lissa was up getting ready for work, as I dug through my closet, looking for something to wear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked me, standing in my door way.

"Lissa, I'm never sure if anything is a good idea, but you know what… I do it anyway. I'll be alright." I promised her. He sighed, and walked into the room, and hugged me.

"Be careful, and if you need me… call." I nodded.

"You behave while I'm gone." I called as she walked out. She shook her head at me. I smirked and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was going to his house, why did I need to dress up? Once I was dressed, I went into the bathroom and did my make-up, and straightened my hair. I grabbed one of my messenger bags, and packed a change of clothes and make-up, before tossing it to the floor by the door. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. I heard my cell phone go off, and I picked it up to find a text from him. I smiled.

_We're going to be a few minutes late. Caught in traffic.  
Text you when we get there.  
Adrian_

I nodded and stuffed my phone into my pocket. I sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on, surfing through the stations. I wasn't seeing anything though. I finally gave up, and flipped it off and started pacing. _Why the fuck are you so antsy? _My phone went off again, and I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. When I walked out, Adrian was waiting for me, that smug smirk plastered to his face. I smiled.

"It's lovely to see you again, Ms. Hathaway."

"Isn't it always?" I teased. He bowed his head, and opened the door for me.

"It is." He said, after I crawled in and he shut the door behind me. He walked around and slid in beside me, before slamming his door. He looked at me, and smiled before turning his head forward and nodding at Eddie in the rear view mirror. "I see you've brought a bag. Does that mean you're staying?"

"Possibly." I said, as I stared out the window. I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke again.

"How are final exams going?" I sighed.

"They're difficult, but I'm trudging my way through them. I only have two more and I'm done." He nodded.

"When's graduation?" He asked me.

"Next Saturday." I informed him. He nodded, as if plotting something. He didn't speak though. The ride back to Missoula seemed to take forever. The farther we drove I realized that I really was a long way from home. I'd only made the drive to Missoula once, and it was to get Lissa from the airport. We pulled up to a rather tall condominium and pulled into a parking garage. Adrian got out, and I didn't bother waiting for him this time. I jumped out, and walked around to find him staring at me with his eyes narrowed. He nodded to Eddie once, before taking my hand in his and leading me through the garage and to the elevator. He hit the twenty button, which pretty much let me know he was on the top floor. We remained silent in the elevator, and once again he stared at my reflection in the doors. Finally, I smirked.

"It's impolite to stare."

"I'm sorry. I'm just admiring is all." He informed me, with a smirk of his own. I shook my head at him. When the elevator opened, it was into what looked almost like a foyer. He led me to a set of French doors and pulled me to a stop. "I want to let you know now, that if at any time you want to leave, Eddie is on stand-by to take you back to your apartment, okay? Don't think because you rode this far with me that you have to stay here. If you're uncomfortable, and don't want to be here anymore. He'll take you back." I just nodded. He led me through the doors into a great room. The room was huge, and littered with all kinds of artwork and furniture. I stepped through, following him. I was in awe. He was a millionaire, so I shouldn't have expected anything less, but _woah. _

"This place is beautiful." I murmured. He shrugged as he walked over to the large couch and leaned up against it.

"It's home." He said, simply. I stared at him for a second, before walking over to where he was, and dropping my bag on the ground. He smiled. "Make yourself at home." I grinned at him as I looked around. The art in the room was unfamiliar to me, and I remembered him saying that he painted.

"Did you do these?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the different shades of blues and greens in the painting. He nodded.

"I did. That one is extremely old. I was nineteen when I did that." He informed me. I couldn't picture Adrian as a teenager. I had a feeling he was one of the popular kids though. The kids I hated back in high school. I smirked and turned around and looked at him.

"So… I didn't come here to drool over your art work… I came here to find out what the hell could possibly be so bad that you were ready to make the decision that you weren't the man for me… so, let's see it." I said. He stared at me for a second, before he nodded and offered me his hand.

"Very well, come along." I placed my hand in his and followed him up a staircase. We walked down a long hallway before he stopped in front of a door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Adrian, open the damn door." I said. He pulled a key out of his pocket. _He kept it locked? What the hell did he have in there? He lived alone right. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into? He opened the door and motioned for me to step inside. The smell of wood and leather was the first thing I noticed. When he flipped the light switch, I became alert and ready for anything. As I looked around the room, I found that it looked like I'd stepped into a medieval torture room. Except, I knew that wasn't the case at all, seeing as how there was a huge bed and a leather couch in the room. I looked around at all the different things hanging on the walls, different boxes and drawers in every corner. When he spoke, his voice echoed off the walls and caused me to jump.

"I live a BDSM lifestyle, Rosemarie." He informed me. I'd heard of that before, but knew very little about it. Never in my wildest dreams would I have through this was what he'd been hiding. I approached a holder on the wall, and let my fingers trace down the long whip.

"This kind of stuff is what gets you off?" I asked, trying to be funny and crack a joke. I turned to look at him, and found him regarding me intently.

"In fact, it is. This is what I enjoy." He said, looking around the room.

"You have a hard time finding girls to do this with you?" I asked. He shook his head at me, which kind of caught me off guard. I wouldn't think any woman would be willing to do this. As I stared at him, I guess I understood. He was gorgeous, and mysterious, and every woman's fantasy. "This definitely wasn't what I was expecting." I admitted.

"What were you expecting then?" He asked. I smirked.

"Lissa and I were convinced you were going to show me a room full of your dead ex-girlfriends or something." I said, chuckling to myself. Adrian shook his head at me.

"No, not quite." He said.

"Why would you automatically assume you weren't the man for me because of this?" I asked, motioning around the room. He looked down.

"Because I honestly couldn't see you in here, enjoying any of this." He explained. "I enjoy tying woman up, and having full control of them. When they misbehave, I punish them. When they do as I've asked, I reward them. I didn't see you as the type to play along with all of that, or even want too." I sighed, and looked up to meet his gaze.

"You'd be surprised what I'd do for you." I admitted. I watched as shock filled his features. I'd been sort of shocked myself when I came to the realization.

"Why?" He murmured softly. He'd never regarded me like that, and it kind of caught me off guard. I looked down, and back up to find his green eyes boring into me.

"I don't know why. There's just something about you. When you told me what you did that night at my apartment, I was upset I lost you and you weren't even mine to lose. You intrigue me. You're different, and this obviously proves that, but… I don't know. I just kept hoping you'd come back." I said. He shook his head at me, obviously shocked by my confession.

"You would do this with me?" He asked. I looked around the room.

"You enjoy inflicting pain on women?" I asked, answering his question with a question. He shook his head.

"Only when you misbehave. Although, you'll find out that there is a fine line between pleasure and pain." He said. I looked back at the whips, and the canes, and all the other things that could leave marks and scars on my body. I didn't need any more of those to take back to Lissa. She'd have a fucking fit, but I wasn't going to be able to tell him no. If this was what it took, hell… I could do this couldn't I?

"I can't afford anymore scars." I informed him. He'd confessed to me, so it was about time I did the same. He followed my gaze, and I watched as he looked alarmed.

"I wouldn't leave-." He stopped, and then met my eyes. "What do you mean any more?" I rolled up my sleeves and revealed the scars that marred my wrists and forearms from a very dark time in my life. I watched as an emotion I couldn't decipher flooded through his eyes. He slowly moved closer to me as I continued. I lifted up my shirt, revealing the same scars on my stomach. The razor and the blood and the pain had been my best friend for so long. No matter how hard I tried to forget, the scars would always be there to remind me.

"I can't afford any more." I repeated. He stopped right in front of me, staring down into my eyes. He took my wrist in his hand, and slowly brought it up to his mouth to kiss it. He repeated the same with my other wrist, before his hand found my stomach, tracing over the marks.

"Why would you do this to yourself?"

"There was a time of my life, where the pain was all I knew. You think you're bad, and that what you do is dark. Adrian, you haven't seen darkness." I informed him. He reached up and took my face in his hands, before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. It was so simple and sweet but it set my body ablaze, much like the other night. When he pulled away, he met my gaze.

"I'm asking you, Rosemarie Hathaway… to be my submissive. I'm asking you to let me have complete control over you. I know you're going to have questions and I'm willing to answer all of them. I'll explain to you everything that goes with this, and even take it easy on you for awhile until you understand. I don't think I've ever wanted a woman to be mine as bad as I want you." He informed me. I stared at him for the longest time, before smiling.

"I still find it amusing that you thought I'd say no." I murmured. The smile that lit up his face left me breathless. His smile was infectious, but before I knew it… his mouth was on mine, kissing me much like he had that night at the coffee shop. Automatically, I assumed we started now, but when he pulled away and met my gaze, I knew differently.

"As much as I would love to tie you down, and show you what this is like… I can't. After what you've just showed me…all I want to do right now is love on your precious body. Rose, please… say yes." The last part came out in a strangled whisper. I reached up and trailed my fingers over his cheek, and nodded.

"Yes." I murmured. That same smile returned. He released me, and walked over to the door, shutting and locking it. _Oh boy. _He walked back over to me, and took my hand, leading me over to the bed.

"You're sure?" I nodded once, and that was all the reassurance he needed. He took my face in his hands once again, bringing his mouth to mine. He trailed his tongue over my bottom lip, a simple gesture for me to open my mouth, deepening our kiss. He ran his hands down my arms and over my wrists to wrap his strong hands around them. "You are to never do this to yourself again, understand?" He whispered, when he pulled away to let us breath. I just nodded. Right now, I'd do anything he asked me. He released my wrists and moved his hands to my shirt, grabbing it and pulling it up over my head. The only person who'd ever seen me undressed was Dimitri and that was after two months of dating. I'd known Adrian for maybe a week, and here I was, as comfortable as ever with him. His eyes fell on my chest, not my breasts but the marks that were on my skin. _Burn marks. _He sat down on the bed, and pulled me closer to him. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to each one of the marks before he moved lower, kissing the scars of my stomach. My head lolled sideways as I sighed at the feeling of his lips on my exposed skin. He had his hands on my hips, holding me close to him. When he was done, he pushed me back and stood up. Before he could do anything, I grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it over his head. I'd only imagined what he looked like shirtless, but the real thing was so much better than what my imagination had come up with. His body was beautiful, and spotless. He was perfection. He smirked down at me.

"Any other time, that would have gotten you into trouble. I'll let you off with a warning." He murmured. I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Oh, thank you sir." I whispered. I watched as his eyes lit up as I regarded him as sir. He trailed his hands down my body to the button of my jeans and unbuttoned them before maneuvering them down my legs.

"Step out of them." He commanded. I did as he asked, tossing them aside. It was now he could see the full extent of the damage. My thighs were scarred worse than my stomach and wrists combined. He trailed his hands over them, shaking his head in displeasure. "Even marred up like this, Rose… you are beautiful." His words dripped so much sincerity; all I could do was nod. He placed his mouth by my ear. "Lay down." He murmured. I nodded and moved around him, crawling into the center of the bed, and lying down on my back. He unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, before crawling in beside me. He then started in on me again. He trailed kisses down by chest, between my breasts and onto the scars of my stomach. He then continued downward, kissing and tracing the scars on my thighs with his tongue. My body was humming at this point. "So beautiful." He cooed against my skin. He trailed his hands up my hips, and grabbed the waistband of my panties. He looked up at me as if asking for permission.

"Please." I almost moaned. He smirked and pulled them all the way down my legs, tossing them to the side. He trailed his fingers up my thigh before running them over my vagina. My back arched and he'd barely even touched me. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he worked his magic on me. He rubbed his fingers against my already swollen clit. _Jesus Christ…_ My back arched off the bed again, but he shook his head and pressed me back to the bed.

"Spread your legs." He commanded. I did as he asked. I watched as he slowly moved closer and closer to me before pressing a kiss right at the apex of my thighs.

"Adrian…" I moaned. That's when I felt his tongue connect with my clit, and I almost lost it. "God, please… Adrian." I begged. I wasn't a virgin. Dimitri and I had sex when we'd been together, but it was never like this. This was something completely new to me, and God, I loved it already.

"What do you want, pet?" He murmured. _Pet? _Ugh, who cares… I'll be whatever he wants me to be.

"You… please." I begged. _Wait? I'm begging? _What the hell is happening to me? The fire rushing through my veins was more than I could stand now.

"Where do you want me, pet?" He whispered, his voice deep and husky. I knew what he was trying to do. _Damn him._

"Inside of me… please Adrian." I moaned, breathless.

"Please what?" He asked.

"Please sir." I said, my voice rising. I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied.

"Good girl." I felt like a fucking dog, but I didn't care. This was the hottest damn thing I've ever experienced. I watched him as he took off his boxers, allowing himself to spring free. Adrian definitely wasn't lacking in the manhood department. It was safe to say him and Dimitri ran a close race though. He positioned himself over me, and stared down into my eyes. "Birth control?" He asked. I nodded.

"I get the shot. Took it the beginning of this month." I mumbled. He nodded and smiled, obviously pleased with me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me hard as he slid into me. I moaned into his mouth, which caused a strangled growl to come from the back of his throat. I felt it vibrate through my entire body, making this experience that much more intense. He started off slow, moving in and out of me at a pace I wasn't exactly happy with. I bucked my hips upward at him, and he grabbed me, pushing me back to the bed.

"No… You're going to be still and let me love on you." He murmured, running his lips across my collarbone.

"Oh… okay." I stuttered, nodding. He gave me one of those I-light-up-the-room smiles again, before pressing kisses to my chest. His pace picked up slightly, moving faster and faster until I was on the edge of losing it. He thrust into me one last time, hard, filling me to capacity. I cried out his name, and exploded around him. My entire body was shaking at this point. He pulled himself out, and thrust into me once more, before he came inside of me. His body collapsed onto mine, his face buried into my collar bone. He removed himself from me, and laid down beside me. I stared at the ceiling, trying to slow my breathing. I heard him chuckle softly beside me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked me, obviously loving this. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That was… different."

"I take it the ex wasn't up to snuff, huh?" He asked me. I smiled.

"It wasn't ever… like that." I said, simply. I didn't really know how else to put it.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"God, yes." I said too quickly. He grinned.

"Good." My body was worn out, and I'd barely even moved. I yawned and rolled over onto my side so I could look at him. He reached over and touched my face. "I would have never thought-." He trailed off, his eyes moving to my chest and my stomach. I shrugged.

"It was a dark time of my life. The razor was all I knew." I whispered.

"You enjoyed the pain?" He asked me. I nodded.

"It helped." I yawned, and felt my eyes dropping.

"Sleep, pet." He murmured. I nodded and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and held me to his chest as I slowly fell into the most blissful sleep ever.

**A/N: Welcome to the world of BDSM. If you have no idea what the hell that is, well… you're about to be introduced. Fifty Shades of Grey introduced me, and if you haven't read it and have no idea what it means… this story is definitely going to inform you. haha. I find it quite appealing, and it's obvious that Rose does too. Anyway, review and let me know what you're thinking so far guys. Love you lots. **


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, it was to Adrian running his hands through my hair.

"Enjoy your nap?" He murmured. I looked up to meet his green eyes and smiled.

"I did, thank you." I noticed he was now wearing his boxers. He must have gotten up while I was asleep. Hell, I was so out of it, I didn't even notice. I laid my head on his chest. "What time is it?"

"It's five thirty, pet." _There's that name again… pet. _After I thought about it for a moment, I guessed that was kind of what I was. I was his submissive, his pet. I sighed and sat up, running a hand through my hair. He grinned and his fingers down my back. I shivered and felt goosebumps rise to my skin. "So, this is what your skin looks like when it's not marked up with scars." The snarky tone let me know he wasn't exactly happy about my current body condition. I smirked and turned to look at him.

"Trust me… If I could have reached, there'd be scars there too." I admitted. He frowned, and shook his head.

"I just can't understand how someone as beautiful as you could-." I cut him off.

"It had nothing to do with beauty. I had a rough upbringing. I told you that. The pain of doing all of this, it was the only thing I could do to get my mind off everything that was happening around me. It made me feel better. It was a sense of release. It was what I needed then." I explained to him. He stared at me for a second, seeing to understand.

"You don't need it anymore?" I remained silent, and turned my head away from him. It was obvious he wasn't having that because he grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "Rosemarie…" I shook my head.

"I wouldn't say that I don't need it anymore. I've just simply… grown up and realized what I was doing wasn't really helping me. It makes me feel good yes, but it doesn't do anything for me but leave a reminder." I told him. He stared into my eyes for a second, before moving his face closer to mine so that our foreheads were touching.

"You are never to physically harm your body like this again, do you understand? If I find so much as one more scar on your body that wasn't there today… I will throw you over my knee and spank the living shit out of you. Do you understand me?" He asked. _Spank me? _

"Is that my punishment for misbehaving?" I murmured. He nodded, his eyes intent on mine. He was dead serious. _Holy fuck. _Why did the thought of him spanking me turn me on? Oh boy… "Come on… get dressed. I had food delivered. I'm sure you're hungry… and we have things to discuss." He gracefully climbed out of bed, as I followed. My body ached as I loved to collect my clothes and slip them back on. I was about to pull my shirt back on when he walked over and snatched it from me, shaking his head. He opened a door and pulled out a silk robe and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he motioned for me to put it on. I did as I was told, and took his hand as he led me back downstairs and into his kitchen. I smiled at the pizza box on the counter.

"I don't know why, but I can't see you ordering pizza." I said. He smiled down at me.

"Well, my personal chef is out of town." I could tell if he was teasing or not, so I let it go. He pulled out two plates and handed me one, motioning for me to eat. I pulled two slices out and put them on the plate. "You can go have a seat on the couch if you'd like." I nodded, and walked over to the huge leather sofa, and plopped down, bringing my knees up and setting my plate against them. "Comfortable?" He asked, as he sat down beside me.

"Very." I said, after swallowing a mouth full of pizza.

"I'm glad." He took a bite of pizza, and turned to me. "I'm sure you have a few questions for me."

"A few would be an understatement." I assured him. He smiled.

"Go ahead…"

"I don't have to move to Missoula, do I?" I asked. I wasn't even sure where that had come from. I had a million other questions about BDSM and us, but that was the first one to come out. He cocked his head to the side as he regarded me.

"It would be a lot easier for us if you did, but if you prefer to stay where you are, then no… You don't have to move." He said. "But if you graduate next week, and you'll be looking for a new job… what's holding you there?"

"Lissa." I said, simply. He nodded once. "She's my best friend, and she's been with me through everything… and I can't just leave her."

"Like I said, that choice is completely up to you, Rosemarie. If you don't want to move, you don't have too." He said. I smiled and took another bite of pizza before starting in on my next question.

"I don't really know much about BDSM… There was a lot of stuff in that room… so tell me about it." He nodded.

"There's more to BDSM than just that room. The room is only the sexual part of it. You've agreed to be mine, which means you are mine in all aspects of the word. You're to abide by my rules at all times. You will behave in the way I ask for you to behave, and you will regard me with the utmost respect. I am your master, and you are my pet." There was that fucking word again… _pet. _Listening to him talk though, I really was his pet. "That makes it seem like you are completely at my disposal, and in a way you are, but at the same time… You have all the control here. Anything you don't consent too, I am not allowed to do. It's as simple as that. As your dominant, it's my responsibility to take care of you, body and mind. You'll want for nothing. Your safety and well being is in my hands when you're here and when you're back at home. You have submitted to my full control, and for that I must take care of you." He explained. Basically, I'd become his slave and in doing so, I'd reverted back to childhood, having to have someone take care of me. _Huh, _it might be nice. No one's actually taken care of me for a really long time.

"I think I can handle that." I said, simply. He raised an eyebrow at me, and cocked his head to the side.

"Can you?" He asked.I narrowed my eyes at him as I finished my last slice of pizza.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He smirked slightly.

"I worry that you'll have trouble submitting to me when it comes to the rules. You don't seem like the kind of girl to follow the rules. You've always given off that troublemaker persona and of course… your attitude will get you into trouble." He informed me. I sighed.

"I'll do my best to tone it down." I promised, getting up and putting my plate in the sink. I walked back over and took my same spot on the couch, bringing my knee's up once again. I laid my chin on them, and looked at him. "What is it exactly that will get me punished, so I know what to tone down?" I asked. The dark look was back in his eyes as he regarded me.

"I won't tolerate you're smart mouth, Rosemarie." He stopped for a moment, and smiled. "I will put you over my knee, and I won't think twice about it. Something else that would get you punished would be disobedience of any kind. What I say, goes and you'll learn that soon enough. And last, you rolling those damn brown eyes at me. Every time you do it, I have the urge to bend you over, and spank the shit out of you." I couldn't help the smirk that was plastered to my face. _He wants to spank you, why are you smiling? _I didn't actually know, but the thought of him spanking me just sounded kind of hot. "You understand?"

"Yes." I said, simply. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes what?" I looked down.

"Oh, yes sir." I mended quickly. He gave me that light-up-the-room smile.

"Good girl." I watched as he gracefully rose from the couch, and walked to the kitchen, putting his plate in the sink, and sticking the pizza box in his fridge. He walked back over and sat back down. As I stared at him, I wondered what kind of upbringing he must have had to make him enjoy this, to make him want to have full control over someone. _The same kind that made you want to bleed out in order to feel better._ I wrinkled my nose and looked down at my hands. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"What all are you going to do to me up there?" I murmured, motioning to the staircase. He smiled. I'll admit, I'm no stranger to pain, but some of the stuff in there looked pretty damn intimidating… like things that I'd run from if anyone ever came after me with them. He gave me a shy smile.

"Nothing in there is going to hurt you. Well… except if you misbehave, which you will… but everything in that room is for pleasure, both yours and mine. There will be times I'll tie you up, shackle you to the bed or the wall, suspend you from the ceiling, the possibilities are endless, but none of it will cause harm to you in anyway. If it gets to be too much, you have safe words." He informed me. I let my gaze fall on him.

"Safe words?" I asked, confused. He nodded.

"If it gets to be too much for you, too intense or if I am hurting you… the word is red. If you need me to slack off, but you don't necessarily want me to stop, the word is yellow." _Red and yellow, I could remember that. _

"Have you ever… uhm… had a girl safe word on you before?" I murmured. He nodded, his face going somber. "What did you do that made her safe word?" I asked. All of the sudden, I was extremely worried. _Did I make the right choice, doing this? _

"I had her tied up too tightly. The rope was cutting into her wrist and she was bleeding. I didn't notice and neither did she until she had blood running down her arms." He said. He looked like he was about to keep going, when he shrugged. "I untied her and we doctored her up and it wasn't a problem anymore. I made sure to shackle her from that point on in fear it would happen again. It's hard to tell sometimes." I just nodded. "You're not afraid, are you?" He asked. I was surprised by his question. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not afraid." I informed him. He nodded.

"Good… I don't want you to be afraid." I gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"I take it… I'm not supposed to tell anyone about this." I stated, simply.

"No, this is confidential, and must not be discussed with anyone… not even Lissa. I can't have anyone know about this… especially in the corporate world. I have a feeling if they ever found out, I'd lose a lot of business and that's something I don't want."

"I won't tell anyone anything." I promised him. He nodded once.

"I trust you." He informed me. I don't know why that made me feel all giddy inside. From the looks of it though, Adrian didn't trust many.

"So, from the sounds of it… what happened upstairs a few hours ago was a onetime deal?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. He smiled.

"It's definitely a rare occurrence, but I can say I thoroughly enjoyed it with you." He murmured. I felt my face turn red, and I looked away. He pulled my face back to look at him, and leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. His kiss brought my body to life, and once again… my veins were on fire. He pulled away all too quickly, and smiled. He pulled the ribbon on my robe, and pushed it open. I was in nothing but my bra underneath, like I'd suspected he wanted. He ran his hands over my stomach, before moving up to my chest. "Burn marks?" He asked. I nodded once.

"Yes sir." I said. The only thing I was able to focus on was his hands on my skin. He shook his head at me.

"You are beautiful, and perfect… and whatever it is that brought you do to this to yourself, I promise you I will keep that from happening ever again, you hear me?" He asked. I was so out of it, I just nodded.

"Answer me, Rosemarie." He commanded.

"Yes… sir." I said, breathlessly. He smiled and moved his lips to my chest, once again kisses every burn mark, and then trailing downward to kiss the scars that littered my stomach.

"Are you ready to start you training?" He murmured. I looked up, and saw that dark gleam in his eyes. _Was I ready for this? Did I really want this? _I was lost in the web of his eyes. God, yes I wanted this.

"Yes… yes sir." I murmured. He smiled, and stood up.

"Good girl… come along." He offered me a hand and I took it, allowing him to pull me up off the couch. He carried me up the stairs and into the room once again. He pulled me over to the far wall to a very large X. Hanging from the top and the bottom were shackles for my hands and feet. _Oh god. _My heart was beating out of my chest and at this point, I wanted to run… fast and far. He turned and looked at me. "You're afraid."

"I'm intimidated." I mended all too quickly. I was lying. I was terrified. He stared at me for a second, before looking around the room.

"Would you like to try something different? It is your first time at this. I'll give you the choice." I stared at the X for a second, before nodded.

"Please, sir." I murmured, knowing that calling him sir would help. He nodded once. He motioned for me to move over to the bed. He walked over to me, and pushed the robe from my shoulders. His eyes never left mine, as he trailed his hands down my stomach to the snap of my jeans. He undid them and pushed them down.

"Step out of them." He commanded. I did as he asked, and stood back up. He smiled and slid a finger into the waist band of my panties. My body was shaking now. His touch was enough to send me over the edge. He maneuvered them down, and motioned for me to step out of them as well. When I did, he trailed his fingers up my thigh and once again, ran them over my sex. When he pulled his fingers away, they were slick, coated in the juices coming from my body due to his touch. He smiled. "Is this from just now?" He asked. I just nodded helplessly. That smug grin then came over his face and I couldn't help but smile myself. He reached around me and flipped the hook of my bra, pulling it away from me. He placed his mouth by my ear. "Lay in the center of the bed and put your hands over your head." I nodded and did as he asked. I watched as he reached up and pulled down a chain with a shackle. _Oh fuck. _He took one of my wrists and clasped it around it, before moving and doing my ankles. He then moved to my left wrist and placed the shackle around it. "Are you okay?" I nodded. _Why the hell am I turned on by this? _I didn't know, but God this was arousing. I watched as he walked around the bed, his eyes trailing up and down my body hungrily. He undid his jeans, kicking them off and tossing them to the side. He pulled his boxers off and tossed them too before crawling into the bed beside me. I felt open and exposed, but I didn't care. I loved it. He pressed a kiss to my lips, taking my face in his hands. The kiss started off sweet, and ended up becoming heady and deep. I pulled on my restraints, wanting to touch him but coming up short. When he pulled away, he met my gaze and smiled maliciously. He trailed his mouth down my collar bone, and to my right breast, his mouth attaching to my nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, tugging on it with his teeth. My body arched and I moaned in response, pulling hard against my restraints, but it did me no good. I wasn't going anywhere. He looked up at me through his full lashes and met my eyes as he continued his assault. He then moved to my left breast, doing the exact same thing. _God, this was excruciating. _When he removed his mouth from my breast, he pressed kisses all the way down my stomach, and stopped right above my sex. _Oh God, not again. _I was pulling on my restraints and he hadn't even done anything yet. He positioned himself between my legs and watched as I squirmed, obviously enjoying it. He ran his fingers against my sex, causing me to convulse. "God, Rose… you're so wet." He murmured. I watched as he stuck his fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. I convulsed again and moaned.

"God, please sir."

"What is it you want?" He asked me. When I opened my mouth to speak, he shook his head at me. "No pet… it isn't up to you." He then plunged two fingers deep inside me, causing my back to come off the bed, and me to cry out. The smile that spread over his face was nothing short of beautiful. He thrust his fingers in and out of me, and I felt myself climbing higher and higher. I was so close. "Should I make you come like this?" He asked. _Rhetorical question, Rose. _Right before I could have come apart at the seams, he removed his fingers. _What the fuck? _I let out a strangled moan at the deprivation. "You're going to beg me to let you come, Rosemarie."

"Please, master… Please, let me." He shook his head at me.

"Not good enough, pet." He bent his head low, his mouth connecting with my sex. His tongue flicked my clit, before moving around in circles. I let out a cry of exasperation. _God, this felt so good. _I bucked my hips upward, pressing his mouth harder into me. That's when he tongue slipped inside of me, and I almost lost it. I swear the scream that left my lips could have been heard all over the condo.

"God, please…. Please master, let me come… I'm begging you, please." I whispered. He didn't stop, and I felt myself climbing higher and higher once again, my body writhing, and right before I would have let go, he removed his mouth, licking his lips. "Please." I begged, pulling hard against the shackles around my wrist. He shook his head, before rubbing his fingers over my throbbing and swollen clit. I screamed, pulling hard against the shackles, causing them to dig into the skin of my wrists. He was watching me the whole time, obviously enjoying making me suffer. He slid his long and skilled fingers inside of me once again, moving them in and out of me ever so slowly. My body began moving, matching the pace at which his hand moved. I climbed higher and higher once again, hoping and praying he'd let me climax. He shook his head and pulled his fingers out of me. A lone tear escaped down my face, as the denial was becoming too much for me. My body couldn't handle that climb any more without some sort of release.

"Please master, I'm begging you. My body can't take any more… please, let me come." I begged, the agony very noticeable in my voice. He smiled up at me, and nodded once.

"Very well." He said, before his mouth was back on me, his tongue inside of me. I cried out as he swirled his tongue around inside me. Before I knew it, I exploded into his mouth, losing all sense of everything. I didn't even have time to recover before he slammed his dick into me, filling me to capacity. I screamed at the suddenness and the pain of the force. He found his pace, and it wasn't long until I came apart again, crying out his name, and throwing my head back. He followed only a few moments later. I was panting, my body pouring sweat. _That was definitely… something. _He pulled out of me, and reached up to undo the shackles around my wrist and then climbed down the bed to undo my ankles. He crawled back up to me, and took my wrists in his hands, massaging them gently. "Are you okay?" I just nodded, not sure I could find my voice if I wanted too. "Do you think you can walk?" He asked. I nodded again.

"Then come on… I want to sleep, but I'd prefer to sleep in my bed." He gathered up his clothes and mine, before tossing me the silk robe. I slid it on and tied it around me, before following him out of the room and downstairs. He led me down a hallway, and into a rather large bedroom. The first thing I noticed were the two huge windows that over looked Missoula. The view was amazing.

"This place is beautiful." I murmured. He nodded as he pulled the blankets and the silk sheets back on the bed. _Of course. _I wanted to roll my eyes, but remembered what he'd said about that.

"Yeah, you should move here." He said, nonchalantly.

"I've already told you that I-." He cut me off with a nod.

"I know what you said earlier, but will you at least promise me you'll think about it. I mean… You can't stay there with her forever. You both have separate lives. I'm a part of yours now, and it's going to be difficult being here and you being there." He said. I stared at him for a second, before nodding.

"I'll think about it." I promised him. He nodded and patted the space beside him. I walked over and crawled into the bed beside him, and laid down. He pulled me closer to him, and smiled.

"Are you sore?" He murmured. I hadn't really noticed until he brought it up, but I was very sore. _Fuck. _I nodded.

"I am." I said, simply. His smile grew then, and it took everything I had to not roll my eyes.

"Good… it'll be a reminder tomorrow when you've gone home." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead gently. "Goodnight pet." I didn't get the chance to reply, because I was already fading into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke the next morning, everything below my waist ached. It was like someone had run over me with a steamroller. I stretched and moaned at the pain. I opened my eyes to find Adrian lying beside me, smile plastered to his face.

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured. _Alright, I'll admit… I could get used to this. _I returned his smile.

"Good morning." I purred. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, before pressing a kiss to my cheek. Yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

"How are you this morning?" He asked. I knew where he was going with this. _Ugh, asshole. _I decided to go with a lie.

"I'm great." I informed him. He smirked and nodded, as if he believed me. I knew better.

"You have to work today, don't you?" He asked. I sighed and nodded. I'd forgotten all about work. Hell, I'd forgotten about everything that wasn't him last night. He looked slightly disappointed. Hell, I'll admit I was too. I didn't want to leave. If I could stay here and repeat yesterday again, you best believe I would. I also had a final to study for. "You could always call in sick." He informed me.

"I'm already leaving soon as it is. I need to be at work." I said, disappointment clear in my voice. He could obviously tell I didn't want to go.

"How many times have you called in sick since you worked there?" He asked me. I looked down at my wrist, letting him know it was due to my cutting and sighed.

"Once." I murmured.

"Then call in. I own my company and I've called in more times than you." He informed me. I stared at him for a second.

"Is that an order, sir?" I asked, seriously. I didn't want to tell him no, and him get angry or say I was being disobedient. He gave me a shy smile, and shook his head.

"No, Rosemarie… It isn't an order. I can't interfere with your job. I'm simply asking you to call in, not telling you. I really want to spend today with you… since I won't see you for a week." He murmured softly, touching my face. He was right. It would be awhile before I'd see him again. I finally nodded.

"Alright, I'll call in." I said, simply. He gave me that hundred watt smile, and kissed my lips gently.

"Thank you." He whispered. I just nodded.

"You're welcome sir." He rolled over, putting himself on top of me. He straddled my waist, leaning down and taking my face in his hands, and bringing his mouth to mine. The kiss started off sweet, but his lips became greedy and consuming. The kiss set my body ablaze. He pulled away from me, and smiled down at me, both of us breathless.

"You're too good." He murmured. I attempted to raise an eyebrow as I stared up at him.

"Would you rather me misbehave?" I asked him. He gave me a swift nod. "And why is that?" He leaned down, and placed his mouth right by my ear.

"Because I cannot wait to spank you." He murmured. My breath caught in my throat, and my heart sputtered and then kicked up into over drive. _Damn him and his magic power over me. _I threw him my best cocky smile.

"I'll have to be sure and step my game up then, just to be safe." I informed him. He chuckled and kissed my forehead before rolling off me and out of bed. I watched his naked body as he moved around the room so gracefully. He was absolutely beautiful, and how I got so lucky, I'd never be able to understand. He opened his closet, and pulled out a pair of jeans, sliding them on. He turned around and smirked at me, obviously knowing I was watching him the whole time.

"Your bag is in the bathroom." He motioned to a door on his far left. "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done." He said, before turning and walking out of the bedroom door. I rolled out of bed, moaning at the pain that radiated from my lower abdomen. I wondered if he heard me. If he did, he probably had that smug smile plastered to his face. _Bastard. _I walked over to the window, gazing out over Missoula. Could I really move here? Could I really leave Lissa and my old life behind to be here with him? _I don't think I can. _I sighed, and walked into the bathroom, grabbed my change of clothes, and jumping into his shower. I felt dirty, but I knew it wasn't the kind of dirty I could simply wash off in the shower. I'll admit, it was a gratifying feeling. When I got out, I got dressed and managed my hair the best I could with the brush and hair tie I had. I exited the bedroom and walked down the hallway to find him sitting at the counter, with a bowl of cereal in front of him. I'll admit, it looked so casual, and so unlike him. I couldn't help but smile. He looked up at my entrance. "Feel better?" He asked me.

"Very much so." I informed him.

"So, are you planning on making that phone call anytime soon?" I sighed and nodded.

"I just rolled out of bed. Can't you give me a minute?" I muttered sarcastically. Instinctively I clapped a hand over my mouth. The look that spread over his face let me know it was too late. I was in for it now. _Fuck. _

"I'm sorry… did I sense a hint of sarcasm in that?" He asked me. I shook my head quickly.

"No… No sir." My voice was shaking now. He stood up out of his chair, and took a step towards me. I couldn't help but take a step back, knowing I was in serious trouble. That amused look crossed his face. He shrugged and walked over to the couch, sitting down on the edge.

"Come here." He said, motioning for me to come to him. I was rooted to where I stood, knowing he was going to beat me. "Rose, don't make me repeat myself, or it will be worse." I willed my legs to take a step forward, then another, and another until I was right beside him. He looked up at me with those big green eyes, and motioned to my jeans. "Take the jeans off." He ordered. _Are you fucking kidding me? _I slowly moved my hand to the button of my jeans, undoing them and sliding down my zipper. The moment I kicked them off, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me down over his knees. I felt like a child being spanked for her wrong doing. He grabbed the waist band of my panties, exposing my behind. "Do you understand why you're being spanked, or do I need to tell you?" He asked.

"I know." I murmured.

"You're going to count, you understand?" He asked. I nodded. "Understand?" He repeated.

"Yes sir." I called, raising my voice. He laid his hand over my behind, massaging it gently before it disappeared and the first blow landed. It was painful, but nothing I couldn't handle. "One." I muttered. He placed his hand back on my behind; rubbing the place his hand had just connected. His hand disappeared and the second blow landed, harder than the first but still not too bad. "Two." I called. _I wonder how many times he's going to hit me. _He did the same thing before the third, fourth and fifth blows landed. My ass was fucking sore now, but he continued reigning his hand down on me. He stopped and ten, and pulled my panties back up over my sensitive skin. He pulled me into his lap, causing pain to singe through my body from the pressure on my bottom. The look of pure joy on his face caught me off guard. _Why the fuck does spanking me make you happy? _

"Are you okay?" He murmured. I just nodded, not knowing how to find my voice now that it was over. I'll admit, when I first thought about him spanking me, I found it erotic and slightly hot, but now that I'd experienced it for myself, that wasn't what I felt. I felt humiliated and degraded. If anything, I felt like a fool. _What the fuck am I doing? I just let a man I've barely known spank me. _I stood up out of his lap, and grabbed my jeans, pulling them on. "You're angry." He said.

"No, I'm not." I said, trying to keep from snapping at him. He obviously noticed I was trying very hard to mind my mouth. "Where's Eddie? I'd like to go home?"

"What? No… I thought-." He stopped when I shook my head.

"I just need to get out of here for awhile. Please, just let me go." I said.

"I'm not going to let you leave like this, Rose talk to me." He begged, stepping in front of me. I looked up and met his green eyes.

"I need to get out of here. You've laid a lot on me in the last two days, and I can't think straight when I'm around you. I just… I really do need to go to work, and home. I've got a lot to think about." I said. I watched as his face fell.

"You're reconsidering…" He said, the words almost inaudible. As I stared into his eyes, I could see how much that thought hurt him. I couldn't lie to him though.

"I am." I murmured.

"Is it because I-." I just nodded. He lifted his hand, and shook his head. "I told you that it was a part of the deal, Rose… You said you could handle it."

"Maybe I lied… alright. I don't know what the fuck I want anymore, alright. I just-." I stopped for a second. "I just need time to rethink things. Maybe I jumped into this too quickly." He stared at me for a moment, obviously fighting with himself before nodding.

"Fine." He said, his voice hard. "Get your bag, I'll get Eddie." He turned and walked away, leaving me standing there. I felt the need to cry, but I wasn't going to do it. Not here, and not in front of him. I went into the bedroom, and grabbed my bag, taking one last look around. _It might be the last time I'm in here. _Will it be? _God, I don't know. _I threw my bag over my shoulder, and walked back out into the great room. Adrian had already pulled on a t-shirt._ Fuck, was he going with us? _"I'm going to walk you to the parking garage. Eddie is waiting to take you back." He said, his voice emotionless. _You've fucked all of this up now, Rose. _I just nodded. He walked me out and to the elevator before getting in. I followed, standing silently beside him. His gaze was on me in the reflection, but I couldn't look at him. I averted my eyes to the ground. When the door opened, I stepped out first, heading for the SUV. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a halt. I looked up at him. His gaze softened for a second, before he reached up and took my face in his hands.

"I know what happened today isn't something you're used to. I get that. I want you to want to be here. I want you to want to be with me. If you doubt that you want this, then I don't want you to return." I blanched, like he'd struck me in the face. "If you decide that you no longer want to be a part of this, be my submissive, call me and let me know." He murmured. I just nodded. He stared into my eyes for a long moment, before he sighed. "Can I kiss you good-bye?" He asked. I debated on whether or not that was a good idea, but decided if I was going to tear myself up over this, I might as well do it thoroughly.

"Yes." I murmured. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, giving me one of those sweet and sexy, remind-you-why-your-with-me kisses. When he pulled away, he frowned.

"I really hope you decide to stay."

"I don't know if I can." I whispered, feeling tears spring to my eyes. I quickly blinked them back. This time, he blanched like I'd struck him. "I have to go. I'll keep in touch… I promise." I turned my back, and walked over to the SUV. Eddie jumped out and opened my door. I gave Adrian one last glance, before jumping in. Eddie shut the door behind me, and got into the driver's seat. The pain from sitting down reminded me of why I was leaving in the first place. I let a few tears escape, but quickly reigned in my emotions. I didn't want Eddie to go back and tell him I was crying. "Thank you for driving me home, Eddie." I said, when we were about thirty minutes from my apartment.

"It's my job, ma'am." He replied. I just nodded. When we arrived at the apartment, he jumped out and opened my door.

"Thank you again." I said. He gave me a warm smile.

"I hope to see you again, Ms. Hathaway." He informed me. I knew what he was saying. I just nodded and turned to go inside. When I reached the top of the stairs, I took a deep breath before opening the door. Christian and Lissa were sitting at the counter laughing when I walked in. They both froze and looked up at me. Of course, Lissa knew something was wrong.

"What? What happened?" She demanded, out of her chair and coming towards me. I shook my head.

"Nothing happened." I said, simply. "I just… I need to get ready for work." I walked past her and into my room. She followed.

"Rose, what the hell is going on? Something's wrong with you, and I can see it. What the hell happened at his place?" She demanded. _I'm sworn to secrecy. _I just shook my head.

"Lissa, nothing's wrong. I've got a lot of things to think about, and I have to leave for work in an hour. I have two finals tomorrow, and graduation coming up. I just need you off my back, please." I begged. Christian walked up behind her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on, Lis. Leave her alone, and let her get ready." He told her. She turned to him for a split second, before glaring at me.

"Fine." Christian steered her back towards the kitchen. I mouthed a thanks to him, and he nodded. I closed my door behind me, and locked it. I looked in the mirror, staring at my face. My lips were slightly swollen from last nights and this morning's kisses. Everything below my abdomen still hurt, but now my butt was sore as well. I remembered his words from last night when I'd told him I was sore. _'Good, it will be a reminder once you've gone home.'_ Yeah, a reminder that I didn't want. I felt my phone go off in my pocket, and pulled it out, knowing it would be him.

_I hope you've made it home safely. I also hope that you enjoy  
your day at work. Please, really think about what I've told you and  
what I said before you left. I want you to come back because you want  
too, not because I want you too.  
Adrian._

I stared down at my phone, wondering if I should reply. I really didn't want too, but I knew if I didn't that it would only make things worse. I didn't need things worse. I needed him to be content, and I needed to think things through and to do that, I couldn't have him blowing up my phone trying to find out what I was doing. I hit reply, and started on my message.

_I made it home safely. I want to come back, but  
after what happened today, I don't really know if I can do this, Adrian.  
I need time to think it through. You see how messed up I am already physically  
and emotionally. I don't know if I can take this too. I'll keep in touch.  
Rose._

I closed my phone and threw it on my bed, before getting ready for work. I threw my hair up in a bun, and put on a little makeup to hide the fact I'd been crying. I got dressed, and grabbed my things before walking out of my room. When I did, Lissa looked up from the couch.

"I take it he's not a serial killer, since you stayed the night." She said. I smiled slightly.

"No, he isn't a serial killer."

"Was it bad?" She murmured. I turned and looked at her.

"I don't know what to think of it at this point. I just…don't know if I want to be caught up in it." I said, sighing.

"And from the sounds of all this evasiveness, you're not going to tell me what it is you don't want to be caught up in, correct?" She asked, looking hurt. I frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lissa. I promised him, and… it's just something I have to figure out on my own." I informed her. Christian walked back to the couch from the kitchen with a beer in hand. I nodded at his entrance.

"Did you have sex with him?" She asked.

"God, Lissa… with me here?" Christian asked, running a hand through his hair. I smiled.

"I did." I said, before heading for the door.

"Hey, you can't say that and leave." She complained. I shut the door behind me, and ran downstairs. When I reached my Honda, I jumped in, feeling comforted by my car. I felt my phone vibrate, probably him texting me back. I ignored it. I had to figure out what I wanted to do, and soon. I wasn't sure how long I could stay away from him. Would I even actually be able to walk away?


	10. Chapter 10

Monday's exams came and went and I was pretty confident about both of them. When I arrived back at the apartment, there was a large vase of flowers on the table, and there wasn't a doubt in my mind who they were from. I walked over and plucked the card out of the center, and opened it.

_Congrats on your last day of college.  
Your future is bright, and I wish you the best in life,  
and just continue to hope I'll be a part of your future.  
Yours, Adrian._

I stared down at the card, feeling his words tugging on my heart. _He wants to be a part of your future. _Yeah, but can I take being a part of his. What happened the other night felt degrading and humiliating. What kind of person gets his rocks off to spanking someone because they had a slip of the tongue, or because they were disobedient? _That's just the lifestyle he's chosen. _Well, I don't know if I can actually be a part of it. The sex was mind blowing, and that part… that I believed I could handle, but the discipline, the spanking, the rules… could I actually do that? Could I actually control my tongue, and abide by his rules for the sake of not being spanked? Hell, it was obvious that I couldn't. I hadn't even been with him two days and I'd already been spanked for my mouth. I wasn't sure if I could do this. I wasn't sure if I wanted too. But damn it, I wanted him. I wanted to be with him. How the hell was I supposed to choose? I slammed the card on the table, and went into my room, curling up and imploding on myself.

I went all of Tuesday without any contact from him. I sat around and actually contemplated everything he'd told me, everything we'd done, and what he wanted from me without any interruptions from him. When Wednesday rolled around, I was squirming. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take going without him. I sat around the apartment all day, going back and forth with myself. I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed my keys and hauled ass downstairs and to my car. I worried my car wouldn't make it, but I didn't care. I'd get there one way or another. The two hour drive took me a little over two hours. I pulled into the parking garage and jumped out, running for the elevator. It was after six so I knew he was home. Plus, the SUV was in the garage. When I reached the top floor, I was panting already. Eddie waited outside for me, obviously knowing I was coming up. He smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you again. Go on in." He informed me. I walked through the foyer and found him waiting at the door; his eyes were dark as they regarded me. I froze, unable to move under his gaze.

"You're back." He murmured. I just nodded once. "Why?"

"Because I want to be here." The words came out as a whisper.

"Why do you want to be here?" He asked, his voice becoming harder. I could see in his eyes it was taking everything he had to hold onto his own self control. I thought of my answer, trying to think of what he'd want to hear.

"Because I am yours, sir." I watched as he became unraveled, and I ran, throwing myself into his arms. His mouth was on mine, kissing me hard. He pushed me against the wall, kicking the door shut behind him. His body was pressed against mine, keeping me from moving at all. I reached up and knotted my fingers into his unruly copper hair, tugging on it gently, causing him to moan into my mouth. The sound reverberated straight to the apex of my thighs, and I knew I was wet already.

"Upstairs?" He asked, as he pulled away breathless.

"God, yes." I begged. He picked me up, and started for the stairs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to carry me. He kicked the door open, and carried me inside and to the bed. He sat me down right beside the bed, and stepped away from me.

"Undress slowly." He informed me. I slowly unbuttoned my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders and allowing it pool at the ground around my feet. He stood before me and watched hungrily. I undid the button of my jeans, and then unzipped them before maneuvering them down slowly and kicking them off. I unhooked my bra, and allowed it to slowly fall away from me, followed by me maneuvering my panties down my legs and to the floor. I felt my face get hot as his eyes regarded me so intently. He took a step forward, still fully clothed.

"May I sir?" I asked, motioning to his clothing. His eyebrows rose in shock.

"May you what?"

"May I undress you, sir?" I asked, my eyes on the floor. He pulled my chin up to look at him. He gave me a swift nod, and I couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. I reached up and undid the first button of his shirt, then the next and the next until it was completely open. I pushed it off his shoulders, loving them way his skin felt on my hands. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach, letting my hands linger for a second to long before undoing the button of his pants. I unzipped them and pushed them down his legs, having to crouch down. He stepped out of them, and kicked them aside. I then grabbed the waist band of his boxers, pushing those down and allowing his erection to spring free. He stepped out of those and took a step closer to me, us almost touching. I ran my hands down his body, to his manhood and allowed my hands to trace over him. I hadn't asked, so I was afraid of the consequences, but he said nothing. When I looked up at his face, his eyes were closed as he reveled in my touch. It was good to know I wasn't the only one who had an effect on the other. He surprised me when he grabbed my hands, putting them behind me.

"Don't move them." He whispered. I nodded. He reached up, and touched my face before trailing his hand down my body. He stopped at my breasts, exploring every inch of them. He squeezed and tugged at both of my nipples, causing them both to become erect. He then trailed his hand down my stomach to the apex of my thighs. "Are you ready for me, pet?" He asked, his eyes on my face. I just nodded, helpless under his hand. His fingers connected with my throbbing sex and I convulsed slightly. The smile that lit up his face caused my breathing to catch in my throat. I had the urge to touch him, but had to fight to keep my hands behind my back. When he removed his fingers, they were once again coated with my juices. He surprised me when he forced them into my mouth. "Suck." He commanded. I was slightly disgusted, but at the same time this was so erotic, I didn't mind it. Then, his mouth was on mine, and I understood why he'd done it. He could now taste me on my own tongue. I moaned and stepped closer to him, wanting to press my body up against his. He shook his head at me before grabbing my hand and leading me to the other side of the room where a long tie came from the ceiling. On it were two cuffs, meant for someone's hands. _Oh boy._ "Hands up." I did as he asked. He cuffed my hands above my head, and smiled. "That's my girl. Now, tell me again why you came back."

"Because I'm yours, sir." I whispered, my voice shaking.

"Do you want to be mine?"

"God, yes… yes sir." I panted. He smiled. "Spread your legs." I did as he asked, and watched as he sank to his knees in front of me. _Oh God. _His eyes remained on mine as he moved closer and closer until his mouth connected with my clit. I cried out and threw my head back, pulling hard against the restraints that held my hands. I cried out his name, as his tongue lapped at me. "God, please." I cried, not even sure what I was begging for. He continued his assault until I felt myself climbing. He slipped his tongue inside me, and that's when I lost it, falling apart into his mouth. He sat back, and stood up. I was now covered in sweat, and my body was shaking.

"So responsive… I love it." He murmured. He then brought his mouth to mine, allowing me to taste myself off him. "I'm going to pick you up. You're to wrap your legs around my waist, understand?" I just nodded. I was kind of confused as to where this was going, but the moment he picked me up, I understood. As I wrapped my legs around his waist, his sank into me, filling me to capacity. I cried out, throwing my head back and crying out his name. He groaned as he moved me, pushing me up and then pulling me back down onto him. The feeling of fullness was something I'd never known before. The pace was slow, but by God it was heaven. I felt every inch of him inside of me, and it was fantastic. I closed my eyes, and allowed him to take me.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled.

"You, sir."

"Who's going to take care of you?" He asked. I moaned loudly, before answering.

"You, Master."

"Who's going to spend all of his time worshiping your beautiful body?" He asked.

"You… You are sir." I cried. I felt myself getting closer and closer and before long I came apart at the seams. He followed a few moments later, burying his face into my chest. I tried to slow my breathing but I was having a hard time composing myself. He pulled out of me, and slowly sat me back on my feet, but my legs were like jelly. He grabbed me before I could fall, holding me up. He reached up and grabbed my wrists, releasing them from the cuffs. He scooped me up, and carried me over to the bed. He handed me my bra and underwear, before gathering up the rest of my clothes. He slid on his boxers, before helping me back downstairs and to his bedroom. He laid me down and crawled in beside me, pulling me into his side, and wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back." He whispered into my hair. He looked up at him, and reached up to touch his face.

"I told you, you'd be surprised what I'd do for you." His lips twitched at the corners, but it wasn't a full smile. "Thank you for the flowers, by the way. They were beautiful."

"You mean kind of like you?" He asked, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I felt my cheeks flush, and his smile grew. "I was afraid you weren't going to return."

"I was conflicted and… confused and just didn't know what to do. I needed time to sort through things, needed time to get myself together and figure out what was best for me." I murmured.

"And you think that's me?" He asked. I nodded once. He looked away from me then. "You're wrong. I'm the worst thing for you."

"You aren't going to scare me away with that again, you understand?" I asked. He was obviously caught off guard by my tone and abruptness. He just nodded. I shook my head, and rolled over on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. I smiled down at him. "You understand?"

"Yes ma'am." He murmured. I smirked and leaned down to kiss him. He placed his hands on my bare thighs, massaging them with his thumbs as I knotted my fingers into his hair. I felt him hardening underneath me. I smiled against his mouth. He reached up and pushed me away. "If you don't stop, I'm going to end up taking you here too, and I don't normally have sex in my bed." That thought excited me.

"I'm yours… take me, Master." I whispered. He raised an eyebrow at me and rolled over, putting himself on top of me.

"You're becoming insatiable. I like it." He murmured. I giggled.

"You're making me this way."

"Good." He growled, before pulling off his boxers, and disposing of my panties. His mouth was on mine as he slammed into me. I moaned, it echoing off the walls of his bedroom. He found his pace, and before long my back was arching off the bed into the perfect shape of his body. It wasn't long before I could feel myself tightening. I was teetering on the edge and he knew it. "Come for me, Rose… Give it to me, pet." And as if on que, I exploded around him, crying out his name and digging my finger nails into his back. It wasn't long before he lost himself in me, burying his face into my color bone, panting against me. I ran my hands through his hair, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't help the smile plastered to my face at the point. My body was worn out, pushed past the point of pure exhaustion. He pushed himself up, pulled out of me, rolling over to lay beside me. "That was great…" He murmured.

"Isn't it always?" I asked, snarkily. He turned and looked at me, eyebrows raised. I just smiled at him, causing him to laugh as well.

"You're something else, Rosemarie." I shrugged.

"Atleast you'll never get bored." I said, simply. He ran a hand over my stomach, causing me to shudder in response.

"I'm almost positive that I'll never get bored with you, pet." He informed me. I turned and looked at him, nodding and smiling.

"I hope you're right." I said. He pulled me into his side, and wrapped his arms around me. I scooted as close as I could, allowing my body to take the shape of his. I buried my face into his collarbone, and closed my eyes allowing myself to fall asleep comfortably for the first time in two days.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up to an alarm going off. Automatically, I assumed it was mine, but that's when I realized I wasn't at home. Adrian rolled over, and slapped the alarm.

"Fuck." He muttered. I opened my eyes, and watched as he sat up and ran a hand through his unruly and mattered copper hair. "I have to go to work."

"Call in sick." I whispered.

"Do you have to work today?" He asked. I nodded.

"I do, but not until later on. I'm closing tonight, so I've got time." I said. He narrowed his eyes at me for a second, as if considering it. I put on my best pouty face, and looked down at my hands.

"Rosemarie, stop it." He scolded me. I quickly stopped, not wanting to be spanked again. I looked up at him, keeping a straight face. "I'll call in, but I do have to do some work here. It'll only take maybe an hour." I nodded, and smiled slightly. "Happy?" I smiled, and leaned over to kiss him.

"Very." He ran a hand down my bare stomach, before rolling out of bed and walking over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on.

"I'll be in my office. I have something to take care of quickly. When you're up and ready, feel free to come up. I have something for you anyway." He informed me. I attempted to raise an eyebrow, but he shook his head. "You'll see." He motioned around his room. "Make yourself at home, you know that."

"Thanks." I sat up, and ran a hand through my hair. I watched as his eyes ran up and down my bare body, before he shook his head, trying to compose himself. He gave me that smirk before turning and walking out. I got up, and gathered my clothes, going into his bathroom. Once again, I took a quick shower and got dressed. I headed out into the great room, and looked around. It was then I realized I had no idea where his office was. I listened hard, and heard him upstairs, his voice hard and authoritative. I walked up the stairs, and followed the sound to a door down the opposite side of the hallway. I peeked inside, and saw him look up. He nodded, letting me know it was okay to come in. I entered, walking over to sit on the edge of his desk. He barked something into the phone, and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's fine, just make sure it's done by Wednesday, or they'll be hearing from me personally." He snapped. I smirked at him, and picked up his hand, intertwining our fingers. He was watching me intently now. I just looked at him and smiled. He started rubbing circles on the back of my hand with this thumb. "See to it personally, please. Atleast if you do it, I know it will be done." He then hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Hello gorgeous." He pulled me off the edge of his desk, and into his lap. I curled up against him like a small child.

"Hey." I murmured.

"How are you doing?" He asked. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I'm perfect." I assured him. He was obviously pleased with this answer. He rolled his chair back, and opened a drawer, pulling out a small stack of papers and handing them to me. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is this?" I asked. He turned me in his lap so he could look at me.

"It's a submissive/ dominant contract. I wasn't going to involve a contract with me and you, but I think you need it to understand a little bit more of what you've gotten into. I don't want you to read it now, but when you go home tonight, I want you to look over it, and you can make notes on here if you'd like, letting me know the things you have a problem with. Then, we'll talk about them." He murmured. "This entire relationship is based solely around you; remember that you have the power here. I have a feeling you'll better understand once you've read over this." I stared down at the contracts for a second and nodded, laying it on his desk.

"Okay, I'll look over it later."

"Good girl." He murmured, pressing his lips to my neck. I shuddered, and cocked my head to the side, giving him better access. He ran his tongue along the long vein in my neck, causing me to moan slightly. I felt him smile against my skin. "Stand up." He commanded. I pulled myself out of his lap, and stood beside his chair. I didn't think… I just acted. He removed most of what was on his desk, tossing it to the floor. "Clothes off, lay along my desk." He told me. My blood was instantly spiked. My heart was racing now, as I moved my hands to remove myself clothes. With shaky hands, I grabbed the brim of my shirt and worked it over my head. As I started to undo my jeans, I jumped when he spoke. "Stop." I instantly dropped my hands to my sides. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sir." I whispered. He stared at me for a second, as if looking to see if I was lying. After a few moments, he nodded.

"Continue then, pet." I nodded and continued to undress, undoing my pants and unzipping them slowly. I shimmied out of them, and kicked them aside. I started to undo my bra, when he shook his head. "No, leave those on. I changed my mind. Lay along my desk." He was up out of his chair now. I laid down on his desk. "Put your feet flat on my desk, and spread your legs." He ordered. I did as he asked. He ran his hand down my leg, his fingers leaving sparks in their paths. "You have amazing legs, Rosemarie." I said nothing. He walked around the desk, to stand at the end my head was. He leaned over me and kissed me, hard. When he pulled away, I was panting and gasping for air. He moved back down to the other end of the desk, where I was open and exposed. The only think covering me was the thin lace of my panties, and deep down… I wanted that barrier gone. He trailed his fingers up my thighs to the apex of them, rubbing me through the lace. My back arched off the desk. He pushed me back down, and shook his head.

"Don't move, or I will punish you. You understand me?" I nodded once, suddenly afraid. That's when his palm connected with the side of my thigh. I squeaked. "Answer me!"

"Yes sir." I mended. He nodded, and that smirk filled his features one again.

"Good girl." He then started his assault again, massaging me through my panties. My back wanted to arch, but I held myself planted firmly to the desk. _Fight it, Rose… fight it. _It was hard, but I managed. He smirked at me. "You're learning, pet. I like it." He then grabbed a hold of the waist band of my panties and pulled them down my legs, removing them, and walking around to my head. "Arms above your head." I quickly lifted my arms. He grabbed my wrist, holding them together. He then tied my panties around them holding them in place above my head. "Do not move." He reminded me.

"Yes sir." I whispered. He walked back around to the end of the desk where my feet remained pressed to the wood. He then replaced his hand back over my sex and began rubbing his fingers along my clit. I moaned and felt myself wanting to squirm, but I had to fight it. That's when a finger entered me, and I lost it. I knew I was in for it now, but I didn't care. My back came off the desk as a long moan escaped my lips.

"Now, Rosemarie… what did I tell you?" He asked, his voice soft and seductive.

"I'm so sorry sir." I panted. He removed his fingers slowly, and grabbed my ankles, rolling me over onto my stomach. His hand came down hard on my bare ass twice, but I barely felt it. If anything it was more of an erotic pleasure than it was pain. I was too high on him now to notice. He rolled me back over, and planted my feet back on the wood grain of the desk, exposing me once again.

"Do not move, Rose." He said, authority filling his voice. His eyes fell back on my sex, and he smiled. Just that smile made me want to squirm.

"Yes sir." I whimpered. His hand crawled back up my thigh before finding its way back to where I needed him most. I moaned as his fingers connected with my clit, but I was careful to stay still. I felt his fingers move downward and then they were inside of me. I bit my lips as I held my body deadly still on the desk. His eyes were on my face now, as I tried so hard not to move.

"Such a good girl." He cooed, as he started moving his fingers in and out of me. I cried out his name, but fought to hold still. I managed pretty well until he entered the second finger inside me, and I came apart on the desk, thrashing hard. "Rose…" He chastised me.

"Damn it. I'm sorry." I cried. It was making me angry that I couldn't manage to hold still. One simple task and I couldn't do it. He flipped me over again, and delivered two more hard smacks to my already sore bottom, before massaging the area he'd hit me. He rolled me back over, and I winced as my ass connected with the wood of the desk.

"Just hold still for me pet, that's all I want." He murmured. I nodded.

"I'm trying." I whispered, my voice sounding so small.

"I know, pet… I know." He said, before plunging two fingers inside me again. I cried out and bit my tongue so hard I could taste blood, but I didn't move. He started pushing his fingers in and out of me, and I could feel myself climbing higher and higher. _Please, let me come. _It was the only coherent thought my mind could form as I was on the verge of release. He thrust his fingers into me one last time and curled them upward hitting my sweet spot, and I fell apart at the seams. I managed to keep my entire body still except my head, which I threw back when I cried out his name. He removed his fingers from me, and stuck them in his mouth, licking them clean of my juices. I swear I almost orgasmed again. He stared at me for a second, before smirking. "You're learning. I'm so very proud of you. Now, to reward you. What would you like, my pet?" _Was he actually asking me? Was this a trick question? _I regarded him incredulously.

"You're asking me what I want?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm asking you. Tell me what you want." He murmured, his voice sensual and seductive. I think he could make me come with just his voice if he wanted too.

"I want you." I whispered.

"Where?"

"Inside of me." I said, feeling my face get hot. _After everything he's done to you over the last week, you blush at that? Really? _

"Inside of you where, Rosemarie?" He asked. God, was he really going to make me spell it out for him? "There are so many choices. I could be inside your perfect little ass, that lovely mouth of yours, or your sweet pussy. You're choice." He said, nonchalantly. My entire body was squirming now.

"I want you inside my pussy, please Master." I begged him. It felt so dirty coming from my mouth, but if I had to spell it out for him, I would to get what I wanted. The smile that spread over his face was nothing more than glorious.

"That sounded so dirty, Rose. I loved it." He said, that wicked gleam in his eyes. He undid his pants, pushing them down and kicking them to the side. He approached the end of the desk and grabbed my ankles, placing them over his shoulders. He pulled me to the edge of the desk and buried his face in the apex of my thighs, his tongue harassing me, lapping at my clit and the wetness there from the orgasm a few moments ago. I cried out, and shook violently but he didn't stop. It wasn't long before I was spiraling into another orgasm and before I could even comprehended, I was back on the desk, and his cock was inside me. I cried out and arched my back upward, as he started moving in and out of me. I grabbed onto the sides of the desk, and held on tight as he continued pounding into me. I felt myself building, and knew he was on the edge as well. I felt him quiver inside me, and we both lost it, coming apart at the same time. My entire body was shaking, and the exhaustion slowly began creeping up on me. He pulled out of me, and gathered my clothes. He laid them beside me, and untied my hands, handing me my now stretched out panties. He smirked.

"Good luck with those." He mumbled. I tossed them aside, and pulled my jeans on, before pulling my shirt back over my head. He was already dressed, and presentable once again as I stood up. My legs quaked, and I grabbed the desk for support. He chuckled. "That was rather enjoyable." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Rather?"

"It was amazing." He mended, pulling me into his arms and kissing my hair. I giggled. I stumbled around his office, picking up the things he'd thrown off his desk. "We'll have to revisit this some time." He handed me the contract, and motioned for me to head downstairs. My body was aching and I was beyond exhausted. Instead of going to the bedroom, I went straight for the couch, laying my contract on the coffee table. I pulled my legs up and hugged my knee's curling into the fetal position. He walked over and sat down beside me, pulling my head into his lap. He ran his hands through my still damp hair.

"You are so beautiful."

"You say that a lot." I murmured, looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Because it's true, and I don't honestly think you believe it. It makes me angry to think you consider yourself anything but extraordinary." I didn't say anything, as I met his green eyes gaze. He lifted my shirt, revealing my stomach and all of my scars.

"I'm damaged." I whispered.

"There is beauty in the damaged, little one. Always remember that." He said. I was lost in those endless green depths that were his eyes. "Why did you do this to yourself?" I knew the question would come up at some point or another; I just didn't want it to be so soon.

"I grew up in a bad situation. My parents weren't exactly the best role models. Their relationship was… abusive. I watched it all happen, and my mom just wouldn't go. Then the alcohol got involved… and it got worse. As I child, I just cried all the time… but when I got older, I realized I had to find a way to cope with the mess I was in. Drugs and alcohol I couldn't do, just for the simple fact that they were the cause of most of my parent's problems anyway. That's when I resorted to pain. The pain made it all go away. It was a sense of release… a sense of knowing I was in control of atleast one thing I felt. At first, I started off small… tiny cuts on my wrists every now and again. I'd use a pen or a needle. Anything I could get a hold of…but as things progressively got worse… the cuts got deeper and they happened more frequently. When I finally hit puberty and started my period… it was out of control. That's when I started in on my stomach, using a pocket knife I'd bought from a pawn shop on my way home from school. My dad paid for medical help. I had a shrink, and she's try to get me to talk, but I just wouldn't. I was dealing just fine on my own… or atleast I thought I was. I didn't need help when I'd found a way of handling it just fine by myself." I said. I realized I'd lost myself somewhere in the story, because Adrian's gaze was fixed straight ahead and remained impassive. "I felt like it was my fault. Their problems, their fights, I always felt like I was stuck in the middle. I was the cause. I hated it more than I'd ever let them know. When I was in school, I was made fun of. I was slightly anti-social. I always wore a jacket to cover the scars. People knew what was going on, but they wouldn't let me be. That made my depression slightly worse. That's when I went after my legs. The scars there look a lot worse due to the fact they were the most recent. Most of those were done my junior and senior year of high school." He remained silent but he finally forced himself to look down at me. Sympathy filled his gaze, but I shook my head. "I don't want your sympathy, Adrian." I murmured. He traced a scar, and took a deep breath.

"What made you stop?" He finally asked. I picked up my right wrist, and showed him the longest and thickest scar there. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"The day before graduation… my boyfriend of about a year broke up with me. My parents had no idea the hell I was going through with losing someone who had been such a big part of my life. They yelled at me, and told me to suck it up and deal with it. That I was graduating and there was no time to be weak now that I was about to be out in the real world. I couldn't take it anymore, so I locked myself in my room and took the knife to my wrist, except this time… I cut with the intent to end it all… my life, my pain, my suffering. I wanted it gone. I was just so hurt, and everything had come crashing down on me so suddenly. I just didn't want to live anymore. My mom found me when she came to get me for dinner. I was rushed to the emergency room, and given numerous blood transfusions to replenish what was on my bedroom floor. I missed my high school graduation because I was in the hospital on the verge of death." I realized I'd never told anyone this part of the story. The only one that knew about it was Lissa, and that's because she was around when it happened. I'd never actually come out and told someone of my cutting habits, and the darkest time of my life. I'd lost myself in the story, remembering back to the day I thought I was gone from here.

"Rose…" He murmured. I looked up at him to find him gazing down at me, pain in his eyes. I smiled and sat up, crawling into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, tight. I reveled in the feel of his arms around me, like he was the only thing holding me together.

"I healed and was sent to a psychiatric center for a year or so. When I got out, I went back to my parents place and packed my shit. I got a job, and worked for a little over minimum wage in an office building downtown. I put a down payment on an apartment, and started my life on my own. Then Lissa moved in with me, and started helping with rent. I eventually quit my office job due to the dickheads that worked there that kept trying to cop a feel. I then was hired on at the coffee house, and have been there ever since." I told him, wrapping up my story.

"And your parents?"

"I haven't seen them since I was eighteen." I whispered, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I'd never admit it out loud but I slightly missed them. I kept telling myself it was only because of my mother… I missed her. My father… that man could rot in hell for all I cared.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that." He murmured. I just shook my head.

"Don't apologize for something that wasn't in your control. Maybe… maybe if I'd have known you then…" I said, pulling away so I could look at him. He met my gaze.

"I would have taken you away from that. I would have… God, I would have showered you with everything you could have possibly wanted. I would have made your life worth living." He promised me, holding my face in his hands. I met his gaze, and shook my head.

"My past is my past… it's done and I can't go back. You make my life worth living now, and that's what matters." I informed him. He smiled for a second, before a thought obviously occurred to him, because his smile faded.

"Do you ever… have the urge to… cut yourself anymore?" He asked. I quickly averted my gaze, but he grabbed my face. "Rosemarie, look at me." I quickly met his gaze.

"It's… it's a defense mechanism I came up with long ago. It's sort of engrained into who I am. I can't say I think about it often, but I can't say the urge isn't there sometimes." I murmured. His grip on my face tightened, and I flinched slightly, but he didn't let go.

"I meant what I said… you are never to do this to yourself… ever again. You understand?" I nodded instinctively. "Answer me." He snarled.

"Yes… yes sir." I breathed. The look of anger in his eyes was scary, and I feared him for a moment. He then pulled me against him, and I knew it was okay.

"I can hire you're a professional for you to talk to when you feel like that."

"No… No. I am not going back to that. I'm fine on my own. If I ever have a problem, I talk to Lissa or Christian or Dim-." I cut myself off when I realized the name I was going to say. He noticed too. "Well, I used to. I won't anymore… now I have you."

"But I can't promise I'll be the best to help you." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't need you there to solve my problems, Adrian. I don't need you to be my guiding light when something is wrong. I just need you to simply be there. There was a time in my life when I had no one. Knowing that I have someone… it's more than enough." I murmured. He just nodded.

"I will always be here for you, Rose." I looked down, and then back up to meet my gaze. "Even if… even if this doesn't work out, our relationship… just know you can always come to me. I'll always be here."

"You sound like you don't say that too many of your submissives." I said.

"Because I never have. I just… I don't know. I just hate the thought of us not working, and you going back to that." He said. I smiled but then my face grew somber.

"I will never be that again, Adrian." I whispered. He nodded.

"Good." I looked up and caught sight of the clock, before cussing.

"FUCK, I'm going to be late for work." I jumped up. "Eddie?" I called. He appeared moments later. Adrian watched me, as my panic set it.

"Eddie, please drive Ms. Hathaway back home." Eddie nodded once.

"I'll get the SUV." He said, before disappearing. Adrian gracefully uncurled himself from the couch, and walked me out to the elevators and the parking garage. He pulled me into his arms.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"Graduation?" I murmured, it sounding more like a question. He frowned, but nodded as if that were an acceptable answer. He pulled my contract out of his back pocket, and handed it to me. I'd completely forgotten about it.

"I will see you then." He pulled my chin up and kissed my lips. "Keep in touch and have a good day at work."

"Yes sir." I said, before turning and running to the SUV. _I'm going to be so fucking late. _


	12. Chapter 12

I was twenty minutes late to work, but Natalie covered for me. I owed her a thousand times over. I was distracted at work, my mind thinking back to my days with him at his penthouse in Missoula. This morning's sex in his office was beyond anything I'd ever experienced in my life. I had to push the thought out of my mind, because just thinking about the things he'd done to my body got me all hot and bothered. Natalie noticed how distracted I was, but she didn't ask. She was good for stuff like that. She never asked, and if she did it was only because she was concerned. She knew it was happy, and I think that's what kept her from asking me why I was so distracted. When work was over, I headed out to my Honda, secretly hoping and praying he'd be standing against my car waiting for me, but I knew better. I pulled my phone out of the console and opening it to find four text messages, all of them from Adrian. I rolled my eyes and hit read on the first message.

_I hope you made it home and to work okay. I hope you have a  
amazing day at work, and I miss you already. _

_Adrian_

I smiled like an idiot as I started down at the text message. I don't know why little things that he said affected me so much, but he could make me smile with the simplest of comments. I liked that about him. I started to reply, but then realized that there were three other unread messages, so I decided to read those first.

_I haven't heard from you since Eddie and you left. I'm starting to get  
slightly worried. I don't know if you take your phone into work  
with you, but if you don't, you should start._

_Adrian_

I rolled my eyes at how protective he was already becoming. I hadn't even been gone from his apartment but a few hours and he was already worried he hadn't heard from me. I then remembered what rolling my eyes got me, and smirked how he wasn't here to do anything about it. I then opened the third message.

_When you get off work, CALL ME._

_Adrian_

I sighed before opening the last one.

_My palm is twitching at the fact I still haven't gotten a  
phone call from you, Rosemarie. There just might be a  
spanking waiting on you if you don't make that phone call very soon._

_Adrian_

I couldn't help but laugh as I hit the place call button on my phone, and listened to it ring. It rang three times before he finally answered.

"Rose?"

"Good evening, Adrian." I said, keeping my voice even and trying to hide my amusement.

"Why has it taken you so damn long to call me? I've been worried. Did you not get my messages?" He asked. I could tell he was relieved that I'd called.

"Yes, I got your four text messages, Adrian. I was working, and I leave my phone in the car so it doesn't distract me from work. You have a habit of distracting me, so it was probably a good thing." I said. I started the car and backed out, heading out onto the highway and towards my apartment.

"I distract you, do I?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "I could hear you rolling your eyes, Rosemarie. You're lucky I'm not there."

"Am I? Actually, I'd take the spanking if you were here with me." I said. He fell silent for a second, which caught me off guard. I expected some kind of witty quip, but it wasn't what I got.

"Don't tempt me, Rose." He said, his voice low and serious. I knew he wasn't kidding this time.

"I'm fine, and I'll be home shortly. It was a long day at work, and I was 20 minutes late, thanks to you." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks to me? If I remember correctly, you were doing most of the talking." He said, his voice firm but I could hear the sadness in it as he reached the end of his sentence. He felt sorry for me.

"Yeah, I know. I have to go, Adrian. I'm driving. I'll call you when I'm home." I said. He was silent for a minute, before he responded.

"Something I've said has upset you." He observed. I shook my head, regardless of the fact he couldn't see me.

"No, you haven't. I'm trying to pay attention to the road, Mr. Ivashkov and you're putting me in danger." I said, trying to throw him.

"Alright, you'll call me when you get home?"

"Yes." I said.

"Yes what?" He asked. I smirked.

"Yes sir." I mended. I heard the smile in his voice when he spoke again.

"Good girl. I'll talk to you soon." He said, before hanging up. I threw my phone into the console, and continued home. When I reached the apartment, Lissa and Christian were exiting the apartment, heading for Christians truck. When I got out, they smiled at me.

"Going out?" I asked. Lissa nodded.

"Where have you been? I've been worried." She said.

"I was with Adrian." I said, simply. She stared at me for a second, before shaking her head and smiled.

"We'll talk later. I'm staying with Christian tonight." She said, before getting into the truck. I headed upstairs, and took a quick shower, before settling into my bed. I picked up my phone and redialed Adrian's number. When he answered, I skipped the greeting.

"I'm home." I said.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Miss me yet?" I asked him, teasingly.

"My bed is far to empty without you in it." He informed me. He hesitated a minute before adding: "So is my playroom, come to think of it." I couldn't help the giggle that left my lips.

"Graduation is a long way away. I don't know if you're going to be able to make it." I said. He chuckled.

"Me? I think you're the one we should be worried about. You came into my office and attacked me this morning, Ms. Insatiable."

"I had no intentions of you fucking me on your desk, Mr. Ivashkov. That just sort of happened." I informed him.

"Okay, maybe I initiated that one." He muttered. I smiled. "I'm taking it you haven't had a chance to look over the contract yet."

"You mean between working and talking to you? No. I haven't." I smarted. He growled.

"You best watch your mouth; Hathaway or I will throw you over my knee at graduation and spank you in front of your entire class." My mouth fell open. He wouldn't, would he?

"You can't be serious." I finally managed.

"I'm dead serious. It wouldn't be the first time I made a spectacle of punishing a girl in front of a large crowd." He informed me. I could only imagine what my face looked like in that moment. The thought of him grabbing me, and pulling me over his knee and laying his hand across the bare flesh of my ass in front of my entire college class made my skin hot. "On that note, I'll leave you alone to look over your contract. If you have any questions feel free to text me, and Google is your friend if there's something you don't understand."

"Uhm… Okay." I said, still flustered by his comment about punishment in public.

"You okay, pet?" He asked, obviously amused by my now incoherent speaking.

"I'm… I'm fine."

"Good girl. Now, look over your contract and get some sleep." He instructed. I gathered my wits about me before I spoke.

"I'll have you know, I'm going to read the contract and go to bed because I want too, not because you told me too." I said, playfully. I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"Being disobedient this evening, are we?" He asked.

"I keep hoping my disobedience will lure you here." He paused for a second.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything, sir." I murmured.

"Get on Google and type in 'submissive fever' and read about it… please." He said. I grabbed my laptop off of my desk, and laid it on the bed, booting it up. I finally got to Google and typed it in, and pulled up the first page on it. I started reading through the page, reading things like _'attachment' _and _'being overwhelmed by wanting to be around your Dominant at all times.' _I finally shut my computer.

"Do you think that I have this?" I asked.

"It's just something to think about, pet."

"I don't have that." I murmured. "I just miss your company, Adrian. It has nothing to do with sex or being your submissive." I paused. "Alright, maybe it kinda has to do with that, but believe it or not you aren't bad company."

"I'm not?" He asked.

"No, honestly. I liked being around you before I knew any of that other stuff about you."

"Hmm… maybe I was wrong. Excuse my lapse in judgment. Regardless, it was something you needed to know about. I'll leave you to look over your contract. Sleep well, pet." He said, his voice turning to velvet as he bid his good-bye. I smiled.

"Goodnight sir, sweet dreams." I pulled the phone away and hit the end call button. I threw it and my laptop back onto my desk before grabbing the stack of papers. I flipped through the papers, skimming through. I felt like if I signed this, I'd be signing my life away and I guess in a way I guess I was. I then flipped back to the very beginning, picking up a pen and beginning to read.

_This contract is provided as a secure and binding agreement which defines in specific terms the relationship and interaction between two individuals, hereafter termed the slave and the master. This agreement is legal and binding. This agreement must be entered voluntarily, but cannot be broken except under the conditions stated herein, after which certain precautions shall be taken to  
protect those involved._

After reading the opening lines, my hands started sweating. I didn't know why, because I already knew the gist of what I'd gotten myself into, but seeing it laid out here in black and white was a little disorienting. I took a deep breath and continued on.

_I _(known as slave in the contract , and upon agreement known as slave were demanded by the contract.) will become of my own free will the slave of _ (known as master in the contract , and upon agreement known as slave were demanded by the contract.) _

I picked up the pen, and shakily filled in both mine and Adrian's names. My handwriting was utterly awful, but regardless I continued on.

_The slave agrees to submit completely to the master in all ways. There are no boundaries of place, time, or situation in which the slave may willfully refuse to obey the directive of the master without risking punishment, except in situations where the slave's veto applies. The slave also agrees that, once entered into the Slavery Contract, their body belongs to their master, to be used as seen fit, within the guidelines defined herein. All of the slave's possessions likewise belong to the master, including all assets, finances, and material goods, to do with as they see fit. The slave agrees to please the master to the best of their ability, in that they now exist solely for the pleasure of said master._

_Any consent given by the slave for a task which the slave was made full aware of will be absolute, to say it cannot be rebuked if the slave is adamant and the master is not in violation of the contract the slave will be subject to punishment of the masters choosing._

_The slave agrees that they are not a human but a possession of the master. So they are not entitled to any rights outside of this contract unless created through an exception which becomes part of the contract._

The phrase that seriously caught me off guard was _"The slave agrees that they are not a human but a possession of the master." _A possession? A piece of his property? I glared down at that line in the contract before picking up my phone and punching in Adrian's number before opening a new message.

_A possession? I don't even get to be human anymore? I'm simply your  
property? Yeah, that's going to be a problem._

_Rose_

I laid the phone on my bedside table, and turned my attention back to the contract. I couldn't help but glare down at that line before continuing on. Now that it was laid out for me to see here, I wondered if I'd bit off more than I could chew. Regardless, I continued.

_Slave's Veto  
The slave, where appropriate, holds veto power over any command given by the master, at which time they may rightfully refuse to obey that command. This power may only be invoked under the following circumstances, or where agreed by both master and slave:  
a. Where said command conflicts with any existing laws and may lead to fines, arrest, or  
prosecution of the slave .  
b. Where said command may cause extreme damage to slave's life, such as losing their job, causing family stress, etc. An alternative should be devised.  
c. Where said command may cause permanent bodily harm to the slave. _

The moment I finished reading this portion of the contract, my phone vibrated. I ignored it for a second, re-reading what I'd just read. Veto power, huh? I read through the stipulations of the veto and realized he'd probably never maybe me do anything that would make any of those possible, so having that power was pointless to begin with. I sighed and picked up my phone, opening the message.

_It's just to give you an idea of what you've  
gotten yourself into. You're still a human being, Rose. Your  
just my human being now. You belong to me fully. You knew that already._

_Adrian_

I stared at his text message for a second the same way I had the line in the contract. _His human being? _I belonged to him, like a possession. Like his house, or his furniture, or his laptop. I was still a person, but I was his person. I sighed before hitting reply and started to type.

_So I'm a possession? I'm like your car or your apartment? Just something  
else you own? _

_Rose_

I realized after I sent it that it sounded a lot harsher than I'd meant it. I knew it wasn't like that. Atleast, I hoped that it wasn't like that. I laid my phone down beside me and picked back up the contract and kept reading.

_Master's Role  
The master accepts the responsibility of the slave's body and worldly possessions, to do with as they see fit, under the provisions determined in this contract. The master agrees to care for the slave, to arrange for the safety and well-being o f the slave, as long as they own the slave. The master also accepts the commitment to treat the slave properly, to train the slave, punish the slave, Respect the idea that the slave has submitted into your full control, and use the slave as they see fit._

This part I already knew about. He'd explained this in pretty good detail to me. Actually, reading through it now, it was almost like he'd read it to me verbatim. I wondered if he'd had that conversation a lot. I'd have to ask him how many _slaves _he'd had.

_Punishment  
The slave agrees to accept any punishment the master decides to inflict, whether earned or not. If earned, the severity of the punishment may be increased in accordance to the master's wishes._

Whether earned or not? So he could just punish me when he wanted too just because? How was that even fair? Where was the veto that said I could refuse punishment if I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I didn't deserve it? I groaned.

_Rules of Punishment  
Punishment of the slave is subject to certain rules designed to protect the slave from intentional abuse or permanent bodily harm. Punishment must not incur permanent bodily harm, or the following forms of abuse:  
a. Blood may not be drawn at any time. Punishment must stop immediately if blood is drawn  
(unless agreed by both parties before hand and providing it is not a severe danger to either  
Slave or Master)  
b. Burning the body  
c. Drastic loss of circulation  
d. Causing internal bleeding  
e. Loss of consciousness (without forewarning, if the slave falls unconsciousness by over  
drinking that is not the loss of consciousness on the slave by fault of the master)  
f. Withholding of any necessary materials, such as food, water, or sunlight for extended  
periods of time. Maximum amount of time will be _ days unless exceptions are  
granted in writing and signed by both Slave and Master (all written document to be attached to contract  
with time limit for effect) _

I stared down at the contract, my mind going completely blank. Drawing blood? Internal bleeding? He was going to have the opportunity to do shit like that to me? That had to be written that those things were off limits? God, what the hell have I gotten myself into? I sat in my bed, staring at the wall trying to gather my thoughts enough to continue but I was having a hard time. I finally forced my eyes back down to the retched paper.

_Permanent Bodily Harm  
Since the body of the slave now belongs to the master; it is the master's responsibility to protect that body from permanent bodily harm. Should the slave ever come to permanent bodily harm during the course of punishment or in any other slavery related activity, whether by intention or accident, it will be grounds for immediate termination of this contract, should the slave so desire.  
Permanent bodily harm shall be determined as:  
a. Death  
b. Any damage that involves loss of mobility or function, including broken bones.  
c. Any permanent marks on the skin, including scars, burns, or tattoos, unless accepted by the slave.  
d. Any loss of hair, unless accepted by the slave.  
e. Any piercing of the flesh which leaves a permanent hole, unless accepted by the slave.  
f. Any diseases that could result in any of the above results, including sexually transmitted  
diseases._

I threw the stack of paper onto my bed and got up, walking out of my bedroom and into the living room, pacing. What the fuck had I agreed to? Death? Piercing? Are you fucking kidding me? It sounded more like I'd signed up to be a punching bag not a submissive. I heard my phone ringing in my room, but I didn't bother to go get it. I wasn't worried about him calling me, or how angry he'd be when I didn't answer. I needed time to sort my head and talking to him wasn't going to help that any. I went into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red wine, pouring myself a glass and downing it before pouring myself another one and finally forcing myself to go back into the bedroom. I sat down and pulled the paper onto my lap, turning my phone off completely before I continued to read.

_Others  
The slave may not seek any other master or lover or relate to others in any sexual or submissive manner without the master's permission. To do so will be considered a breach of contract, and will result in extreme punishment. The master may accept other slaves or lovers, but must consider the slave's emotional response to such actions and act accordingly._

_Other knowledge about the contract_  
_Other may be informed about the contract but the telling of others but only if accepted by both slave and master. The other person selected to be told must first be informed by the master before the slave unless otherwise agreed upon by master and slave. If the other who are informed misuses the information told while acting of their free will and not under any influence of either master or slave does not violate the contract for either slave or master._

The first normal thing I'd read throughout the entire contract. It struck me as odd that these things had to be included though. I guess Adrian was nothing if not thorough.

_Secrecy  
All physical evidence of the slavery will be kept in total secrecy, except where both master and slave agree. Any violation of this clause shall be cause to terminate this contract, should the injured party wish it. The materials and physical evidence shall be kept under lock(or on the slave by master request, if in possession of the master outside of services the slave must be informed by master) and key in a place acceptable to both parties._

_Alteration of Contract  
This contract may not be altered, except when both master and slave agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed unless agreed to be kept by both slave and master but must be made obviously void, by a permanent method, and kept only for nostalgia and reference use but the destruction of the contracts must be offered to either party on the even that any subsequent contracts are terminated._

_Termination of Contract_  
_This contract may be terminated at any time by the master, but never by the slave, except under special conditions explained within this contract. Upon termination, all physical evidence of the slavery, including this contract, will be destroyed, and all materials and belongings shall belong to the master, to be shared or kept as they see fit. The slave, owning nothing and having agreed to give up all worldly possessions and body to the master, shall once again own their body, but nothing else, unless the master decides to give back their possessions (unless a exception is made were both slave and master agree to it)._

I laughed out loud and grabbed my pen and a book. He told me to make notes so I planned on it. Out to the side of Termination of Contract I began to write: _if at any time I feel that I'm not being 'used' properly or feel like you're abusing me more than you are using me for what I agreed to in your apartment then I will walk. I don't give a shit about the whole 'what's mine is yours' thing. I will walk away and you'll never hear from me again. It's that simple. If you're not okay with that, then I'm not okay with this. _I then threw the pen back onto my night stand with my phone. I wondered how many times he'd called. I looked at the clock to see it'd been about an hour since I'd turned my phone off. I'm sure he knew now that I was avoiding him. I wondered how angry he'd be. _Oh God, _I forgot about what he'd said about graduation. He wouldn't, would he? God damn it, he would. I groaned. It was too late now. I curled further into my bed and took a long drink of my wine before continuing to read.

_Uniform  
The Uniform is the clothing in any form including nothing that either a slave or a master has agreed or within the conditions of the contract been made to wear._

_Master's uniform_  
_The master has the right to wear what anything the master decides upon as long as it doesn't break any condition in the contract._

_Slave's uniform_  
_The Slave will wear whatever is given to them by the Master. In the case of the masters absence or the masters not selecting a uniform and were the Master has not ordered the slave to not wear anything the following will be worn in the circumstances they are set up for. Uniform also includes ways for the hair to be worn or requirements about its cut._  
_(Any clothing chosen by Slave to be worn which proves ineffective is the fault of the slave and does warrant punishment)_

Was there anything, anything at all he didn't want to control? My clothes, my hair, my make-up when I was with him. God, why don't you just put me in a diaper and make me call you daddy. I started to continue when there was a knock at the door. I glanced at the clock to see it was almost midnight. I got up and pulled on my jacket and zipped it up before walking to the door. When I opened it, I squeaked. Standing outside my door was Adrian, dressed the most casual I'd ever seen him. He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to his right leg. He just stared at me, never once speaking so I decided it'd be better if I did.

"Good evening, sir." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. His eyes ran over my body before stopping when he met mine. "I take it this isn't a friendly visit."

"You want to tell me why you've been avoiding my calls?" He asked, calmly.

"I haven't been." I said, simply. He stepped forward, causing me to take a few cautious steps back. He stepped in and shut the door behind him, looking around before his eyes fell back on me.

"That's one."

"One what?" I asked, confused.

"One more spanking added onto the ten your already getting." He said, his voice low and seductive. I felt my muscles below my waist clench. _Oh no. _

"I wasn't avoiding your calls… I was following orders, sir. I was reading the contract like you told me. I was making notes and everything like you asked." I told him, my eyes on the floor. I was unable to look at him. He took a few hesitant steps towards me, and I stood my ground. He pulled my face up to look at him.

"Then why is your phone off?"

"I told you, you distract me. I kept getting distracted by your messages and I wasn't able to focus, so I shut it off. I should have told you first… sir. I'm sorry." I said. He stood there, staring at me for an immeasurable amount of time, before he shrugged.

"Alright… maybe five then. You were awfully lippy with me on the phone earlier." He said. He looked like he was teasing but I couldn't be sure. I finally took in a long deep breath before nodding.

"Yes sir." He smirked.

"You're turning into such a good little girl, Rose. I love it." _Good girl. _I shuddered slightly, my muscles down below clenched again. He reached forward and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. He buried his face into my still damp hair and breathed in deep. I cuddled myself into his arms.

"You drove all this way to spank me?" I murmured.

"Did you really think I'd pass up the opportunity? You did say you were hoping your disobedience would lure me here. You also said you'd take a spanking if I was here. Well, here I am pet." He said, obviously enjoying using my own words against me.

"Fuck me and my mouth." I muttered. He grinned and ran a finger over my bottom lip.

"Oh, I plan to and sooner rather than later." He then grabbed my hand and walked over to the couch, sitting down and propping his knees up to perfect right angles that he could pull me down across. "Is your roommate coming home soon?"

"No sir. She's staying with her boyfriend." I informed him, my insides quivering. He nodded.

"Good." He then looked me up and down and smiled. "You know what to do." I nodded once before untying the string on my shorts and pushing them down, stepping out of them. He took my hand and pulled me down across his knees. He laid his hand over my bottom, massaging gently before pulling down my panties and exposing me to his skillful hand. He laid his hand over my now bare ass and chuckled. "I'm going to spank you, and then I'm going to fuck you, preferably your mouth since you're so insistent on it. You're going to count. Understand?"

"Yes." I whispered, my entire body was a mess of emotion. His hand came down hard once.

"Yes what?" He asked, before I could say 'one'. _Damn it, that was the practice round. _

"Yes sir." I mended. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Good girl. Now count, pet." He massaged where he'd hit me, before his hand came down on my ass. I lunged forward, and flinched.

"One." I called. He rubbed before removing his hand. He waited a little longer for me to compose myself before reigning down the second blow.

"Two." I said, whimpering.

"You okay?"

"Yes sir." I whispered. He didn't say anything as he rubbed my ass and delivered the last three blows. When he was done, he helped me stand up, and turned me around so he could look at my bare ass. He ran a finger over it gently.

"You pink up so nicely, Rose." He then pulled my panties back over my ass, causing me to wince as they hit my skin. I grabbed my shorts, going to pull them on, but he shook his head and grabbed me. "No ma'am. Not tonight… where's your room? It's time to fuck that smart mouth of yours." And instantly, _I was wet. _


	13. Chapter 13

I motioned to my door, not sure I was going to be able to speak. He took two steps in and looked around, smiling to himself. "This is what I pictured your room to look like." I wanted to ask why he was picturing my room, but after his previous comment, I couldn't find my voice. He turned and looked at me.

"Cat got your tongue, pet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Uhm… No. No sir." I said, simply. He smiled.

"I'm picturing you all curled up in bed, reading our contract." He walked over and picked it up.

"No don't… I wasn't-." He cut me off with a look that told me to shut up, so I did.

"I see you have made notes." He fell silent as he read over what I'd wrote. He looked up at me after he was through but I couldn't read his expression. He nodded once. "This seems legitimately fair, Rose. I'll grant you this. Promise me something though?"

"Anything." I said, without hesitation.

"If you decide that I'm not treating you the right way or using you the right way, tell me first. Please, don't just disappear. Promise me you'll tell me that what I'm doing isn't right by you and our contract." He said.

"Do you have that problem often?" I asked, slightly afraid now. Was he used to treating his pets badly and them up and disappearing?

"No, pet… I don't. I'm just covering all the bases here since this is obviously something you're serious about." I just nodded.

"I promise." I murmured. He smiled.

"Good girl…" I watched as his eyes ran down my body, causing me to shudder like he was caressing me with his hand. He looked down at himself, in his dark jeans and leather jacket. "I'm over dressed." I couldn't help but smirk. I kicked my door closed, locking it behind me, just in case Lissa came home early. I dropped my shorts in the corner and walked over to him, reaching up and unzipping his jacket. I pushed it off his shoulders, where it fell on my bed. I grabbed his white v-neck t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing that to my bed with the rest of his clothes. He was already bulging through his pants, so I rubbed my hand over him, causing him to groan and throw his head back. I smirked as I went to work on his belt. The moment I got his pants undone, I pushed them down boxers and all allowing him to spring free.

"Someone's glad to see me." I teased. I ran my hand along his length, but all too soon released him, making him frustrated.

"On your knees, slut. Now." _Slut? _I'd read something about names in the contract when I'd skimmed but, woah. That was one I'd have to get used to. _Don't think about it, Rose. _Instinctively, I dropped to my knees. "Do you have a gag reflex?"

"I… I don't really know. I've never tried to deep throat anyone." I admitted. He stared down at me, all submissive in my t-shirt and panties, waiting at his feet for my next command.

"I'll walk you through it. Open your mouth." I did as he asked, and he guided his hips forward, pushing his rock hard erection into my mouth. I flattened my tongue, rubbing it against him hard, before raking my teeth against the long vein as he pulled out and thrust back in, deeper this time. I was prepared, and as able to take it without gagging. He hissed through his teeth as I laid my hands on his thighs and snaked my tongue around him, sucking him hard. "Rose, relax and open your throat." I sat back as he guided himself into me, pushing all the way in until he hit the back of my throat. I had the urge to gag, and I felt myself wanting to, but he ran a hand through my hair. "Just relax, pet." He said through clenched teeth as he drove himself farther. I held off, holding my breath and trying to relax all of my body. He pulled out, and let me take a deep breath before shoving himself back into me as far as he could go. I felt my throat close up, but I quickly relaxed it and took all of him. "God, you feel so good baby." He groaned. He then fell into a rhythm, moving his hips, pushing himself all the way into my mouth and pulling out, repeating this over and over again until I felt his body start to tense up. "I'm going to come." He tried to step away and pull out of my mouth, but I moved with him, running my tongue over him one last time, as he exploded into my mouth. I milked him for every drop, before pulling away from him and swallowing. I finally built up the courage to look up at him. When I did, that beautiful smile spread over his face. "God, you are just too sexy to be real." He leaned over, clasping my chin in his hand, and pulling me to my feet. He wiped the corners of my mouth, and forced his fingers into my mouth, smiling. "Don't waste any." I licked my lips, and beamed at him. He grabbed my t-shirt and pulled it off over my head, tossing it to the floor. He flicked the hook of my bra and pulled it away from me, before motioning to my panties. "Off… now." I did as he said, as he removed his pants and boxers, kicking them to the side. He walked around to the end of my bed where the end board was, and motioned for me to come to him. "I want you to put your hands on the board and brace yourself against it. Do not let go, understand?"

"Yes sir." I did what he asked. He pulled the rest of my body back, straightening out my back, and running his hand over it.

"God, you are perfect, Rose. I don't ever want you to doubt that, understand?"

"Yes… yes sir." I said. His fingers danced across my skin causing goosebumps to rise.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this, girl?" He asked. I was dripping wet at this point, my body throbbing with need for _him. _Only _him. _

"Yes." I moaned. He ran a hand between my legs, stopping mid thigh and running his hand up all the way to my throbbing sex. He pulled away before actually touching me, and walked around in front of me so I could see him.

"Running down your thighs. That's how wet you are." His fingers glistened with my own juices.

"I know, sir." I moaned, needing him on me, inside me, something.

"Who gets you this wet, Rose? Who's the only person who makes you feel this way?" He demanded. He leaned in and ran his wet finger over my lips, before leaning in and kissing me. I groaned into his mouth as his tongue snaked out and ran over my lips before thrusting itself into my mouth.

"You, Master." I said, when he pulled away.

"Yes, only me. Remember that, Rose." He walked around behind me, where I couldn't see him anymore.

"I know your ass is probably still sore from your spanking, but I'm going to take you from behind. Is that okay? Is that going to be a pain you can't handle, little girl?"

"I can handle it sir." I replied simply. _God, _I just wanted him on me.

"That's my good girl." He ran his hands over my ass before cupping it and lining himself up with me. I hadn't even noticed how hard he was again until it was pressing into my backside. When he finally slid into me, I moaned his name, bracing myself hard against the board. I almost made the mistake of letting go. He started off slow, and was gentle with me, but right now that wasn't what I wanted, so I started pushing back on every thrust, driving him deeper and harder into me. He caught on pretty quick, because pretty soon he was pounding into me, causing me to cry out at how deep and hard his thrusts were. I felt myself climbing and knew I was going to combust soon. He thrust into me one last time, and slapped my ass at the same time and I fell to pieces around him. He let me ride out my orgasm before thrusting a few more times and exploding inside me. I was having a hard time holding myself up on the end board, but I managed. He took a few deep breathes before painfully removing himself from my body. I moaned at the movement inside of me, after the beating I'd just taken. I took a deep breath before standing up. He grabbed my arm, holding me steady.

"You okay?" He murmured, still out of breath.

"Yes sir."

"You're going to have to be disobedient more often." He muttered, smirking at me. I couldn't help but smile. He looked over at the clock to see it was three a.m. "I guess I better get going."

"Wait… your leaving?" I asked, my face falling.

"I have to work tomorrow, pet."

"So do I… but it's late. You shouldn't be on the road at this house." I tried. He stared at me for a second, shaking his head.

"What kind of dark magic are you weaving here, pet?" He asked. I started to roll my eyes, but caught myself. He noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"I just want you to stay. I understand you have to go though, so go." I finally said, defeated. I grabbed my clothes, and started to get dressed when I was attacked, pushed down onto my bed.

"Hmm… I don't think I'm done with you yet." He said, straddling my hips.

"Oh boy… round two?" I asked, staring up at him. I then narrowed my eyes. "But you have to get going, remember?" I said, sarcastically. I caught a swift slap to my thigh, causing me to jump and yelp.

"I'll get there when I get there. My company." He snapped at me. I just nodded.

"Yes… yes sir." That's when he moved down, and positioned himself between my legs, before driving two fingers inside of me, and attacking my clit with his tongue. I cried out and tipped my hips upward, pushing his mouth into me harder as he pumped his fingers in and out of me. He used his free hand to push my body back down onto the bed.

"Do not move." He breathed against me. A shudder ran through my body as his breath connected with my hot sex. "I'll punish you."

"Okay." I whispered as he continued his assault. I cried out his name, clawing at the sheets at my bed, trying to hold my hips still. It wasn't long before I was on the edge of the slope. He removed his fingers and looked up at me through his thick lashes. He lowered his head one last time, and ran his tongue all the way up my pussy to my stomach. I lost it, thrashing as I came, hard.

"Ugh, God… that face is beautiful." He murmured, reaching up and caressing my cheek with the same hand he'd had buried in between my legs only moments ago.

"I'm glad you like it. Maybe it'll keep you around." I said. I watched as his face fell, and realized I'd gotten a little too personal for this moment, and cursed myself internally for it. He stared down at me, before pushing himself off, and sitting at the end of my bed. _There went round three. _

"You ever going to tell me what happened with him?"

"He got bored, and he left." I admitted. He stared at me for a second; obviously knowing I was hiding something.

"Rose, this entire relationship is based off of trust. If you're going to hide things from me, this is pointless. I want to know you, your life, your body. I want to know all of you, baby." He told me, tracing a scar across my thigh.

"I was going through a tough time. School had gotten hard, balancing school work and my job was becoming next to impossible, and I started to slip back into my old habits. I went from happy to complete depression in a matter of a few weeks. He said he couldn't deal with it. He told me I'd have to manage on my own because I was more than he could handle… and he walked." I explained. Adrian stared at me for a few moments before he got up. He started to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to go."

"What? No… don't leave me." I begged, crawling towards the edge of the bed. "Why are you leaving so suddenly after I told you that?" He wouldn't look at me. "Adrian, what are you planning?"

"Nothing. I have to be at work early tomorrow, I need to go." He said. I felt like he'd hit me. After revealing that piece of information in the state I was in already, I didn't know if I needed to be alone. Regardless, I wouldn't stop him. I sat back on my knees, and looked down at the bed.

"Yes sir." I mumbled. I noticed he'd stopped moving, and when I looked up, his eyes were on me.

"You're not okay, are you?"

"I'm… I'm fine." I lied, smoothly. He saw through it of course.

"What'd I just tell you about lying?" He demanded, his voice hard. I recoiled.

"I'm not fine, alright. You just came into my apartment, spanked me, fucked me seven shades of Sunday, I confessed that my ex left me because I was a depressed psycho, and now your rushing out the door. No, Adrian… Sir, I'm not fucking okay." I said. The moment I got the words out of my mouth, angry tears began to spill down my cheeks.

"No… baby, don't cry. I'm sorry." He said, walking over to the bed, and pulling me up and into his arms. I tried to move away, but he held me in a vice grip that I had no hope in hell of getting out of.

"I need you tonight… please, don't leave." I whispered through the tears.

"I'm right here, pet. I'm not going anywhere." He laid down in my bed, and pulled me to him, wrapping me comforter around me, and holding me close to him. He rubbed my hair and assured me that everything was okay and he was sorry for reacting the way he did. Finally, I stopped crying enough to speak.

"Why did you get up to leave so suddenly after I told you?" I whispered. He hesitated for a long minute before he finally looked down at me, and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Because I was going to find out where he lived and go after him, Rose."

"Don't… Adrian, it's the past. I let it go." I whispered.

"But I can't. He left you at your most vulnerable. What kind of man does that, pet? I would never leave you like that? That'd be like leaving you in sub space. It was dangerous and stupid of him. He could have been to blame for you being seriously hurt." He told me.

"What's sub space?" I whispered. He smiled down at me.

"You'll learn about it soon enough baby. Don't worry about it now, just sleep. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He said, his voice full of promise. I looked up at him, and smiled before burying my face into his shoulder. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't ever leave me…" I murmured, half asleep.

"I'm right here, beautiful. I wouldn't count on me going anywhere anytime soon." He promised. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When I woke up the next morning, it was to Adrian trying to untangle himself from me. I rolled over, tightening my grip around him.

"Don't go." I whispered.

"Pet, I have to work. I still have an hour and a half drive home." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. I released him, and allowed him to roll out of bed. I watched as he gathered his clothes. I sat up, putting the comforter around me to keep the cool air from causing me to shiver. Once he was dressed, he walked back over to me, and knelt down. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, sir." I murmured. He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and stared deep into my eyes.

"Rose, you are one of my top priorities and if you need something, I need you to tell me. It's my duty to take care of you, remember that." He informed me. I nodded.

"I know. I've read that part of the contract." I said, simply.

"Good… then you know that you have to inform me when something's wrong, or when you need something." He murmured, taking my chin in his hand and holding my face firmly, giving me no choice but to look at him.

"I know and I will. I'm fine now… I just had a moment last night. I'm sorry." He shook his head and his grip tightened.

"No… listen to me, don't you ever apologize for something like that. You've had a rough life, Rose and you've been through a lot. You need someone to take care of you. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. You needed me and I knew that." He murmured. I just nodded.

"Thank you for staying with me." I said, after a few moments. He smiled.

"My pleasure." He leaned forward and kissed my lips hard, before pulling away and standing up. "Now, I need to go so I can make it to work before lunch time. I will see you in two days, at graduation." He said. My eyes went wide. _Holy fuck, _graduation is two days away. He chuckled at my reaction. "I'll see myself out." He turned and walked out of my room, and I heard the front door as it closed. I sat there, kind of dumbfounded. I'd officially be a psychology major in two days. I finally forced myself out of bed, and showered, getting dressed. I didn't work until four, so I had a good portion of the day to myself, granted that Lissa was away for most of it. I grabbed my cell phone and turned it on to find a shit load of text messages and twenty five missed calls. I cleared both of them, but the moment I did, another text came in.

_I really hope you didn't lie to me, and that  
you are seriously okay. I'd hate to think I left you there in less  
than perfect condition. I hope you can finish looking over the contract today  
and continue to make your notes and that you have a fantastic day at work.  
Adrian_

I stared down at it, smile plastered to my face at how concerned he seemed to be. It was nice that someone wanted to take care of me for a change. I mean, Lissa had taken care of me when I needed it but I felt she did it because if she wouldn't have, I'd be dead. Adrian takes care of me because he chooses too. That means something different.

_I didn't lie to you. I'm alright, honestly. I'm going to finish going over  
the contract today, and making my notes, and work will be the  
same as it always is. Boring unless you show up. ;)  
Rose_

I hit the send button and got up, heading into the kitchen and making myself a cup of coffee. I then went back into my bedroom and settled into my desk and pulling out the contract, turning to the page I left off on and began reading once again.

_Sleepwear  
Sleeping with Master.  
Nothing or a pair of undergarments for the lower area accepted previously by the Master (style(s) stated bellow)  
Style_,_,_ (more may be added as a exception)  
If wearing of undergarment in bed with master is forbidden then nothing must be worn. Other  
clothing must be worn if requested by the master._

I quickly grabbed my pen, and filled in the empty spaces. In the first one I put _one of masters t-shirts. _In the second blank, I wrote _PJ's of my own _and in the last blank, I put _whatever the fuck I want to wear. If we're going to bed to have sex, I'll wear what you want, if I'm sleeping, I'm wearing what I want. _I smiled to myself at my note, before continuing reading.

_Natural wear _

_(To be worn when venturing outside the house or grounds were staying with Master) While accompanying Master. T-shirt which is not forbidden by Master and acceptable for any conditions including weather. Skirt of length no greater then 1-3 inches below the knee is to be worn. _

_Shoes are to be appropriate for the rest of the attire unless said shoes are forbidden.  
Bra may be worn but is optional and must not be visually seen unless previously requested.  
Panties are optional depending on masters requests.  
Tights or stockings or socks which are a minimum of knee length unless not appropriate for  
footwear in which case an appropriate replacement must be selected._

I stared down at it, and the only real thing catching my eye was the part about panties being optional. He wouldn't make me go out in public without them, would he? _Of course he would, he said he loved making spectacles of punishing girls in public. _I groaned but continued reading.

_Jewelry / Accessory's  
A collar/choker must be worn at all time only removed when in bath or swimming or remove for hygiene purposes, the collar/choker will symbolize the Slaves enslavement. The collar/choker can be changed by the master at any time in private. If more than one is owned the slave may not change over unless told to do so unless it's not a agreed one to be worn in public in which case it can be swapped but must be swapped back immediately upon returning to 'home' _

_The above clause is only for when a collar/choker has been issued to the slave. Until then, all jewelry and accessories must be approved first by the master. _

_Make up may be applied as long as it is allowed by the master and it will not conflict with any other commands_

A charged working mobile must be taken when away from the Master. The slave is to inform the master when the use of the mobile is not available due to events like charging, or situations were a mobile is not permitted but the slave must inform the master ahead of time. Punishment for disregarding the above will be as harsh as the master chooses.

The part about the cell phone made me laugh. I found that one out the hard way. I picked up my cell phone, and noticed I had a text message. I must not have heard my phone go off.

_You're such a good girl, Rose. I'm enjoying  
your submission more than I thought I would. Since we're being honest  
I didn't think you could do it, but as of now you're doing an exceptional  
job. Please, continue to do so.  
Adrian_

I narrowed my eyes at the phone, but realized he had a point. I wasn't ever one for following rules, and he said I did have the troublemaker, rebel persona. I was doing pretty well with his rules so far though, so I guessed being commended for it was a good thing. I'll admit, I enjoyed being called a good girl, even though I felt like a dog. I knew it was an intimate thing, and I enjoyed it.

_I'm glad that I'm pleasing you so far, Master.  
I hope I continue to do so. By the way, you're going to enjoy the notes I've left.  
I might even get a spanking for some of the smart-assness.  
Rose_

I smirked before picking up the contract and continuing to read. I swear, this thing went on forever. Pretty soon it was going to start telling me where I was and wasn't allowed to go, who I was allowed to see, and what I was allowed to do in my spare time.

_Restraints / Bondage wear  
On signing of this contract the slave has opted into the use of being attached to a leash in private at the will of the master providing it does not violate the contract. The leash may be a attached to a inanimate object providing it does not break any conditions of the contract or a water source and a toilet is within reach while the master is not around during extended amount of absence not exceeding 24 hours unless consent has been given on, consent may not be rebuked while the contract is in effect. During prolonged usage the slave must be left in a safe environment.  
Other methods of restraints which can be implied without consent of the use of both parties at a date later than the signing of this contract include:_

Leg movement limiting chains

A ball gag for non prolonged periods of use (1-2 hours)

Any more methods have to be agreed upon by both parties but once opted for it cannot be opted out of and the master may opt the slave into and out of at there will at any time in a private environment.

The slave can be left in bondage for any length of time as long as it is non-serious in damage to the slave.

Oh boy, now we were getting to the good stuff. He could tie me up to something… and leave me? Jesus, what was I, his fucking dog? I grabbed my pen, and started writing: _"Bondage is great, and I'm down for it, but you leaving me tied up like a dog for hours on end? I don't think I can handle that, even if I'm within reach of water and a toilet, I'm still not really into that. Maybe I need you to explain this part a little more." _I laid my pen down, and stared at my note, shrugging. I guess I should have asked before I began writing, but it's whatever. He was at work, and too busy to be answering BDSM bondage questions. I continued on.

_Changes for the 'period'.  
This is providing the Slave informed the master otherwise the master is expected to treat the slave as normal regardless. If the Master is informed the Slave can opt out of these temporary changes to the contract. If the Master is not informed it is considered a breach of contract and can be severely punished._

_The Slave may wear panties at their own choosing which the slave has chosen previous these panties are forbidden all other times._

_The slave may opt out of any vaginal intercourse._  
_The slave is not allowed to be forbidden use of the toilet (permission must still be asked; unless master is not present then the slave must leave exactly as they found it)._  
_The slave may wear tampons or sanitary towels and is responsible for asking the master to provide them (the master is in no way breach of contract by sending the Slave out to get their own or by choosing which type) the slave must give the option to apply to the master unless masters not present or it is impractical for the Master._  
_Any punishment which the slave may need to receive which cannot be given during the period may be given once the period is over. Punishment however can be combined as the master see fit._

I laughed out loud the moment I read the title of this section, but I guess I understood. The way this sounded, I was pretty much able to opt out of whatever I wanted while I was on my period. That would have been awesome for me, if I still got my fucking period. Damn me, and my birth control. Although I'd take not having my period and not having to use a condom over that one week opt out any day.

_Terms of Address  
(In Public.)  
Addressing the Slave.  
Full name, first name or a pet name given by the master not including slave may be used at any time._

_Addressing the Master._  
_Sir, Sir [name], or a name chosen by the master may be used which is appropriate for the_  
_surrounding place and/or people._

_In private (Also around others who are aware of the contract by the agreement of both slave and master)._

_Addressing the slave_  
_Any term may be used as long as it abides to the rest of the contract._

_Addressing the master_  
_Master or a name chosen by the master and this must be used by the slave._

_The use of "my master" is allowed as is only confirming that they are the property unless the_  
_master has said otherwise._

So, when he called me slut, or pet, or little girl, or any of those things it was typically normal and okay? Hmm… that's interesting. So, he would be able to switch it up and I was stuck with calling him Sir, or Master. I rolled my eyes. I continued on, getting to the most important part.

_Slave's Signature  
I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give everything I own to my master, and further accept their claim of ownership over my physical body. I understand that I will be commanded and trained and punished as a slave, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my master to the best of my abilities. I understand that I cannot withdraw from this contract except as stated in this contract._

By signing this I hereby give my freewill up and adopt the will of my master.

Signature:_ Date:_/_/_

I stared down at it, pen in hand. This was it. This signature made all of this, my submission official. I could stop this all right now if I wanted to; walk away without a look back. I knew that was the farthest thing from what I wanted to do though. In signing this, I gave up exactly what it said: my freewill. Everything I was, everything I had, and every part of me would belong to him. It was then my phone buzzed. I picked it up and went to Adrian's text.

_I'm now extremely interested in reading them.  
Make sure to bring the contract with you to Graduation, because  
afterwards I'm taking you out to dinner, and then back to my  
apartment for a much needed….celebration, if you will._

_Adrian_

I grinned down at the text message. Dinner and his place for my 'celebration'? I was definitely okay with that.

_I will. I'm excited for dinner and my celebration. Now, I have to  
go get ready for work. I'll text you when I arrive there, and when  
I get off work, but I'm not taking my phone inside, because you'll distract me, and  
I'll get into trouble.  
Rose_

I sent the message and got up, grabbing my long sleeved black shirt, and slacks out of the closet and changing. I barely got my pants on when the reply came. That was really quick. I walked over to my phone and opened it.

_You are to take your phone into work with you. This  
isn't a request, it's an order. Disobey, and I will punish you at graduation. I  
need to be in contact with you at all times, Rose. I'll leave you alone at work  
but you need to have your phone on you.  
Adrian_

I glared down at my phone and then back at the contract. This is what it would be like from now on if I signed. I'd be completely under his control, having to give in to his every whim, and the contract clearly stated the more I disobeyed the more severe the punishments would become. I sighed and hit 'reply' before starting to type back the message.

_Fine.  
Rose_

I left my phone on the desk and went into the bathroom, doing my hair and make-up. I heard my phone go off, but I wasn't in any rush to check it. I took my time, making sure I looked decent before walking back over to my phone and opening the message.

_That's the kind of tone that gets  
You spanked in public, like at your college graduation.  
Watch it, Rose. I mean it.  
Adrian_

Immediately, I was angry. I wanted to respond with something about how I hadn't signed anything yet, and that he had no right to lay a hand on me, but I had a feeling it wouldn't really stop him. I mean, after all… we'd done a lot without me signing anything. I sighed and ignore his text completely when typing my reply.

_Leaving for work now.  
Rose_

I grabbed my purse and headed out to my car. I noticed how Lissa hadn't returned home yet. Christian must have gotten a few days off. I got in the car, and drove down to the coffee shop. When I got out, and headed inside, I pulled my phone out before clocking in.

_At work.  
Rose_

I then punched my time card and grabbed my apron before heading out to the cash register with Natalie. She smiled at me.

"How are you doing?" She asked, as she poured coffee into a cup.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm getting by." She said.

"Jessie again?" I asked. She nodded, but didn't say anything else. The dinner time rush came in around six and Natalie and I were swamped. We ran out of three different kinds of coffee and had to send the people working in the back out to the storage unit for cups. We hadn't been that swamped in a seriously long time, and I enjoyed watching my tip jar fill up with each customer I helped. Gas money to travel to Adrian's after graduation, or to see him at work. As I was mid making a cup of coffee, I heard Natalie mumble something.

"Uh… Rose?" Natalie said. I turned to the door to find Dimitri walking in. My heart automatically stopped. Why the fuck was he here? He knew I worked here? I asked him to do one thing for me, and he couldn't even do that much. He approached the counter, but Natalie told me she'd handle it so I started for the back when he called after me.

"Rose… wait, I need to talk to you."

"I told you all I had to say and you agreed to stay away. Why are you here?" I demanded. I was more angry than anything else, especially after last night.

"My sisters and my mother wanted to give you a graduation gift, but they were concerned about how you'd react to them so they asked me to do it." He informed me. I just stared at him. "And I missed you and I wanted to see how you were… doing."

"I'm fucking great, Dimitri. Thank you so much, and whatever gift they gave me, tell them to keep it. I really don't want anything from them." I said.

"Rose, they love you. Don't let what happened between us mess up how you feel about them." He explained.

"I don't want anything from them, honestly. I appreciate the gesture, honestly I do." I told him, shaking my head.

"It'll break their heart if you don't take it." He walked over, and placed what looked like a hundred dollar bill in my tip jar. I narrowed my eyes at him as he took a few steps back. He met my gaze for a second, both of us locked on each other like we used to. _Adrian. _I quickly pulled myself from his gaze.

"I miss you, Rose. I just want to wish you the best in everything. Your work, your profession, your… recovery. Everything." Anger flared through me then.

"My recovery is just great. I have someone who can actually handle me now, Dimitri. He'll actually take care of me, and be there for me. He'll be everything to me that you never were." I snapped. Dimitri laughed and shook his head.

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into, does he?" He asked. I started to come across the counter at him, when Natalie grabbed me.

"Get out, Dimitri. I'll call the police. Just go." She snapped. He nodded once at me, before turning and walking out. The few people in the coffee house quickly looked away, pretending they were witnessing our little spectacle. I was breathing hard as I watched him disappear. "Calm down, Rose. It's alright. He's just an asshole." She murmured. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

"You know what; you've only got about another thirty minutes on the clock. I'll clock you out. Head home… you need out of here." I stared at her for a second, before nodding.

"Thank you so much." I said, hugging her. She nodded, before I grabbed my tips, my purse and bolted. The moment I reached my car, I was crying. I pulled out my cell phone, and quickly dialed Adrian's number before I headed out on the highway for his apartment.

**A/N: Something that was brought to my attention the other day was the fact that Rose and Adrian are so out of character in this story... That's kind of the point. In Vampire Academy, do you honestly think that Rose or Adrian would be into BDSM? Doubtful. I used their characters because of Rose's strong will and Adrian's cockiness and promiscuity. It made them the most logical candidates to work with on something like this, and as of right now, I think it's going rather nicely. They're both human. Thats out of character enough. Rose has psychological issues in the book, and she's majoring in psych... thats out of character. Adrian, ehh... he isn't out of characters as much. He's still just as cocky, and still just as sexy in my opinion. Regardless, this was just something I wanted to share. Don't forget to review, loves.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

He didn't answer his cell phone the first time I called, so I waited and called again once I was in the car. I must have called a dozen times before I finally gave up on him answering and threw my phone back in my bag. Tears streamed down my face the entire ride there. I kept trying to compose myself, but it just wouldn't work. After last night's mini-episode, and then Dimitri showing up today, I just couldn't gather myself. _He has no idea what he's gotten himself into. _The words had stuck with me since the moment they were out of his mouth. Adrian had been so concerned about me being able to handle his lifestyle and handle him, but really it was just the opposite. He had no idea what he'd gotten into when he'd taken me on. Dimitri was right. I pulled into the parking garage and headed to the elevator. The moment I reached the top, the tears started flowing faster. I took two steps out of the elevator and stopped. _Why did you come here? He can do so much better than you. You're a mess, Rose. _I started to turn back around, when I heard the foyer door open, and saw Eddie standing there.

"Ms. Hathaway…" He said. He immediately noticed how horrible I probably looked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine… I just need to-." Adrian stepped into the door then.

"Eddie, who-." He stopped the moment he saw me. I met his gaze for a second, and sobbed hard. I completely lost it, going into complete hysterics. He was out the door, pulling me into his arms. I tried to push away from him, but my attempt was feeble and got me nowhere. I finally gave up, and buried my face into his chest and cried. He scooped me up into his arms, and carried me into the great room, setting down with me still on his lap.

"What's wrong, love?" He murmured into my hair, holding me tight. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself enough to tell him I had to leave, but it wasn't working. "Please, Pet."

"Let me go." I finally forced out.

"What?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. I shook my head, and pushed myself out of his lap.

"I need to go. I shouldn't have come here… I don't know-." I stopped for a second, before shaking my head. "I have to go."

"Rose… don't do this. Tell me what's wrong? Please…" He begged, standing. I never thought I'd hear him beg for anything. It was something I'd never expect out of a dominant man.

"Dimitri came into the coffee shop tonight." I whispered, my eyes on the floor. I heard the growl form in the back of his throat from across the room, but I couldn't force myself to look up.

"And?" He asked.

"He brought me a graduation gift from his mom and sisters."

"You're leaving something out." He accused. I could tell he was getting aggravated with me. "Rose, God damn it, look at me." _An order. _I quickly looked up at him, and I think he realized what I was doing. He started towards me, but I stepped back. "What the fuck happened?"

"We got into an argument… I started yelling. He brought up my recovery and I brought you up, saying how you'd take care of me, and that you'd be everything he couldn't be… and he said something, and he was right. I was stupid to-." I stopped and shook my head, tears starting down my face again. He took a step towards me, outstretching a hand but once again, I stepped back. "Just let me go, Adrian. I'm sorry I even thought-." I just wasn't able to finish anything I wanted to say. "I'm going to go." I turned towards the door.

"Rose, what did he say?" He asked, his voice filled with agony as I started to walk away. I stopped and turned to look at him before I began.

"He said you had no idea what you were getting into, and he was right. I was wrong to put all of my emotional baggage on you, Adrian. This emotional wreck that I am… You shouldn't have to take care of me. You need a strong girl to be your submissive, someone who isn't going to fall apart every time things get hard. You deserve more than what I could ever give you. You saw what happened last night. That was just the tip of the iceberg. I mean, look at what I've done to myself already." I said, lifting my shirt and rolling up my sleeves. "I won't make you deal with this. You were so concerned about me being able to deal with your lifestyle. It's not yours we have to worry about… it's mine."

"No… God damn it, no. You're not going to walk away because you think I can't handle this, or deal with your emotional baggage. Rose, I know exactly what I'm getting into. I accepted it the day you showed me your scars, and told me about your upbringing. I knew it was going to be rough for us, but I welcomed it because I wanted you to be mine. I didn't care about the rest of it, and I still don't." He told me. I stared at him, and shook my head.

"I'm not worth the trouble I'll put you through, Adrian."

"Rose, you are beautiful, and strong. I don't give a shit how many scars you have. I don't care what kind of upbringing you had. None of that matters to me. You're mine, and I'm going to take care of you. I told you to never think of yourself as anything less than extraordinary." He said.

"I'm not any of those things… You don't really know me."

"But I will… with time, every part of you, every secret of you and your body will be mine. I want that, Rose. I want to be the one to know you, to help you. If anything, what you're doing here, what you're doing with me will make you stronger. I want this for the both of us. I've never had a sub like you… you've never had a Dom, period. This is a learning process for both of us, but I would have never asked you to continue if I thought it would be harmful to you. Pet, I want to help you… I want to be on this journey with you… please, don't give up on this yet." He said. I stood there, staring at him for the longest time. He made it so easy to give in. He made it so easy to want to let him take care of me. My eyes fell to the floor. How could I tell him no when I wanted to be here just as bad as he apparently wanted me? I hadn't heard him approach me, until he was pulling my chin up, forcing him to look at me. "I'm not ready to lose you yet." He informed me. I stared up into his green eyes and felt a few stray tears run down my face. He kissed them away before placing his mouth on mine. "Don't go…" I just nodded helplessly. _I am his. _There wasn't any doubting anymore. I think he could have asked me to jump off his balcony and I would have.

"Come upstairs with me?"

"Yes." I murmured. He kissed my forehead.

"Good girl." He said, before pulling me upstairs to the door of the playroom. He pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

"Why do you lock it?" I murmured.

"I have associates from the office come here sometimes, and since my office is just one door down, I figured it was best I keep it locked." He said. I just nodded. He pulled me inside and closed the door behind us, locking it.

"I feel like it's been forever since I've been in here." I murmured, mostly to myself, but he heard me.

"It hasn't been." He informed me. I smiled. "You've read over the entire contract."

"Yes."

"You understand just what your purpose is to me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said. He smiled, slightly.

"Good… Keep that in mind." He said. There was a dark gleam in his eyes, but I decided not to ask. I was better off not knowing what he had planned and just going with it once it came. He walked over to me, and pulled my polo long sleeved shirt off over my head, tossing it to the floor. He picked up one of my wrists, and kissed all the way up my forearm, my arm, all the way to my collar bone. "Beautiful." He murmured. He did the same with the other wrist, before dropping to his knees and pressing his mouth to my stomach, kissing the many scars that marred my skin. He finally stood back up, and unhooked my bra, before pulling it away from me, tossing it with my shirt. His hands then went to my black slacks, undoing them and pushing them down. He motioned for me to step out of them, before doing the same with my panties. He stood up, and walked a full circle around me, rubbing his chin. I felt the blood rush to my face, as my eyes rested on the ground. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up.

"Eyes straight ahead… don't look down like you're not an equal, Rose. You're beautiful. Don't be ashamed of your body, please." I just nodded. It was the most I could do. "You see that bench over there?" He pointed across the room.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to go lay across it on your stomach, with your head hanging off the far end. Can you do that for me, pet?" He asked. He was being gentle with his instructions, after my little break down earlier.

"Yes, yes sir." I murmured. He kissed my lips before shooing me towards it. I walked over and laid down on my stomach across the bench like he asked, with my head hanging off the end of it. I was open and exposed, my pussy pressed against the cold leather. I turned and watched as he pulled his t-shirt off and threw it to the ground. He turned to me, and smiled slightly.

"Such a good girl." He walked over to me, and grabbed my hips, pulling me back and my ass up into the air. He moved my knee's onto the bench, leaving my ass hoisted up. My face now laid on the leather as well. "I'm going to strap you to the bench like this, okay?"

"Yes sir." I said, simply. I had no idea where he was going with this, but I made sure not to think about it. I simply obeyed. That was all I knew I had to do. He pulled a strap up, and wrapped it around my calves, pulling it tight, so I wouldn't move.

"You okay?"

"Yes." I answered. He ran his hand over my ass, before running his hand up my back. He pulled another strap, and pulled it up and around my waist, pulling it tight. The leather was cold on my skin, but I ignored it.

"I'm going to give you a choice… I can restrain your hand in the cuffs or you can keep them."

"I'd rather keep them, sir."

"That's fine, pet." He assured me. He walked around the bench twice, staring at me, that gleam still in his eye. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, and I was already strapped in. "Do you remember your safewords?"

"Red and yellow." I said, simply. Fear was spreading throughout my body now. I knew it was going to be bad if he had to ask me if I remembered my safewords. He knelt down in front of me, and met my gaze.

"I'm not doing this because you're in trouble, I'm doing this to teach you a lesson, and I think it's a lesson you need to learn. If I have to put it through your head the hard way, then so be it. I will. I'm going to spank you, Rose… but this time it isn't going to be with my hand." I simply nodded at him. "You are too hard on yourself, hard on your body. I told you many times before I never wanted you to think of yourself as anything less than extraordinary. I'm hoping this will keep you from thinking that way ever again." He was spanking me to teach me to love myself? How the hell did that work? I didn't want to question it at the moment. He stood up, and undid his belt. _Leather. _Thick leather at that… fuck. My eyes went wide, which caused him to smirk slightly. He was enjoying this. He walked around to the other end of the bench, where my ass was sticking straight in the air, the perfect target for his belt. I shuddered.

"Do you think you can count, pet?" He asked.

"I'll try, sir." I replied.

"Good." He ran his hand over my ass, massaging gently before he removed it. "I'll start off mild… the intensity will gradually get worse, though… okay?"

"Okay." I squeaked. My entire body was shaking like a leaf now, and I was terrified. I knew the pain was coming, and soon.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I heard him fold his belt up in his hand, as the buckle clanked together. I heard the wind of the belt before it hit my skin. I lurched forward but couldn't go far since I was strapped in. The pain was instant, and singed through my body, but it wasn't as bad as I expected the first blow to be. "One." I said, loudly. I didn't have much recovery time before the second blow came, and this one I definitely felt a little more. I squeaked and lurched forward again. "Two." I called. I took a deep breath before the third one landed. I bit my tongue hard, to keep from screaming. "Three." I groaned. I could taste the blood in my mouth. I wasn't sure how much more I could take, and I was only on three. I held my breath and waited for the fourth one. The moment the leather hit me, I screamed loud. "Four." I cried. I prayed it would be the last one. He waited for a second, and I honestly thought it was over, before the fifth blow landed, and the scream that left my lungs was nothing short of bloody murder. "Five." I sobbed, tears streaming down my face as the pain continued to singe through my body. The safeword was on the tip of my tongue.

"You're beautiful, Rose… you understand that?"

"Yes… God, yes." I cried.

"Don't you ever doubt yourself. Don't you ever doubt that I want to take care of you. Don't you ever doubt us, you understand?" He asked. I nodded, trying to find my voice now that the adrenaline had stopped. That's when I heard the wind, and felt the leather back on my skin. My scream lasted for a good thirty seconds this time.

"Yes… Yes, God. I'm beautiful. I'm amazing. I won't doubt us. I'll let you take care of me. God, please Master…no more." I begged. I heard his belt clatter to the floor and felt his hands as he started to undo the straps around my calves. He started to do the one around my waist, but before he undid it completely, he grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him.

"When I undo this, you're going to want to jump up from this bench, don't. It'll hurt you more. Trust me." He said. I just nodded. He undid the strap, and it took everything I had to hold still. He moved my body around, before finally helping me to my feet. I winced as the pain from my ass seared through the rest of my body, causing the rest of my body to ache. He walked me over to the mirror and turned me around. "Look." He murmured. I turned and looked in the mirror to find my ass covered in black and blue bruises and welts. Tears ran down my face at the sight of it, remembering only a few short moments ago when the leather belt was connecting with my skin. "You wanna know how this lesson works?" I just nodded. "Now, every time you start to think of yourself as ugly or that you don't deserve to be taken care of, you're going to associate it with this pain… and when you do it'll change your outlook completely. If we have to do this a few more times to get it through your thick skull, we will. I don't think you want that though." I shook my head quickly.

"God… please, no."

"Then be a good girl, and see you how the rest of the world sees you. More importantly, how I see you." He murmured. "You wanna know something else?"

"What?" I whimpered, scared to ask.

"I know that you were meant to be a submissive, want to know how?" He asked. I just nodded, sheepishly. He reached down, and ran his fingers between my pussy lips, and showed them to me. His fingers were soaking wet. "Even in pain, you still get wet for me." The smile on his face was nothing short of gorgeous, so I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on… let's take care of your sore ass before we go any further." I just nodded and allowed him to drag me to the closet to put on a robe and then downstairs. _Wait… any further? _Oh boy.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning to a knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, but I heard Lissa answer, so decided not to rush to get it. I laid in bed, wincing as my shorts moved around on the still very raw skin on my ass. _I hope I never have to go through that shit again. _I winced again, remembering the sting of the leather on my skin. Consider that lesson; learned… loud and fucking clear. I finally rolled out of bed, and walked into the living room.

"Who was it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Delivery for you. It's on the table, Ms. Graduate." I chuckled, and walked over to the box, picking it up, and carrying it back to my room. I very carefully sat down on my bed, and pulled the box onto my lap, pulling the ribbon off of it. I opened it to find a note card and a mess of black fabric. I examined the card, quickly recognizing Adrian's hand writing.

_A graduation present… I want you to wear this tonight.  
I figured you'd like something new to wear anyway, and I know this will  
look fantastic on you. It'll look even better on my floor though. Regardless, I can't  
wait to see you in it. _

_-Adrian._

_p.s. Don't wear panties tonight._

I stared down at the note, my eyes huge. _He's kidding right? _I swore under my breath. I was going pantyless to my own fucking graduation, all because he told me too. I wanted to get angry and text him and tell him where he could shove his dress and his no panty rule, but my ass said something different.

"What was it?"

"A dress for me to wear tonight, from Adrian." I told her. I picked up the dress, and unfolded it. It was a little higher than knee length, and strapless. The fabric was soft against my hands, almost like satin or silk. It was very subtle but beautiful all the same. I adored it already.

"It's really pretty. Adrian has good taste." She informed me. I just nodded and smiled.

"He does. Look who he chose to be with." I teased. She giggled and rolled her eyes. He would have been extremely happy with that comment. It was obvious he preferred cocky over self-loathing.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went to the store and got the dye to re-do your hair if you want to do it tonight before graduation." She informed me. I just nodded. Dying my hair back to its natural color was something I'd been wanting to do since Dimitri and I split. The auburn only reminded me of our relationship and how much of a failure it obviously was.

"Can we do it now?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, let me go get the stuff and I'll do it." She went into her bathroom, and retrieved the box that would turn my hair back to its original color. We went into the bathroom, and I sat on the toilet as she followed the instructions and applied the stinky dye into my hair. The smell made my head spin, but it was easily ignored. She talked to me about her days she spent with Christian and how much she loved him, and how work had been.

"I feel bad. I feel like we haven't been talking as much." I said.

"We've both been busy, darling. You've got Adrian, I've got Christian. You've been working and finishing up school. I've just been working. There hasn't been a lot of time to talk." She said, as we waited to wash the dye out.

"I guess you're right."

"How does it feel, knowing your graduating today?" She asked.

"It's… it's surreal." I said, simply. She nodded.

"I bet. I'm so proud of you though… Rose, after everything you and I have been through, I don't think I've ever been happier for you. You're getting your life back on track, and that's so great." She told me. I just smiled and nodded.

"I'm really trying. Adrian's definitely helping me."

"I heard about Dimitri and your little run in at the coffee shop." She informed me.

"Natalie?" I asked.

"She called me to warn me that you were coming home, but when you didn't show I assumed you went to Missoula. That was a long drive though considering you were upset. I was worried, but I knew if I called you wouldn't have answered anyway." She told me. I smiled. She knew me far too well.

"I'm excited for you to meet Adrian tonight." I told her.

"I'm excited to meet him. I heard he's a real looker."

"He's fucking hot. Even better naked, but you don't get that luxury." I teased. She laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"But you do." She said, poking me. I laughed. We talked for another thirty minutes before, she pulled me over to the tub, and rinsed the dye out. I watched as the remains ran down the sink. I felt like getting rid of the auburn was like getting rid of the last piece of Dimitri. After the little stunt he pulled at the coffee house, I had no desire to ever see him or speak to him again. This was my own way or saying good-bye. The reminder of him was now gone forever. Once she got it all out, she pulled me back up and combed through my hair. "There's my girl." I just smiled.

"Do I look like the old Rose again?" I asked.

"You look like the new Rose." She said. I turned to her, and just nodded.

"I feel like a new Rose." I informed her. She grinned.

"I'm glad. We needed to let that old bitch go." She said, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her. I stepped into the mirror, and smiled. It really was like I was a new person. I felt like a new person, and I adored that feeling more than anything in the world. I turned around and hugged her.

"Thank you." She held me, and nodded.

"You're welcome. Now… dry your hair, so I can curl it. We have to be there in an hour and a half." I nodded and did what she said. I dried my hair, and started on my make-up. I used darker shades, since it would now go with my hair and my dress. Once I was done, Lissa came in and curled my hair, piece by piece until it cascaded down my shoulders and around my face in dark brown ringlets. I would be the first to admit, I looked hot. I turned to Lissa and she grinned.

"God, if I was a lesbian I'd be all over you." She said, causing me to laugh.

"You're so fucking crazy, I swear." I muttered, pushing her out of the way. The moment I pulled the dress out of the box to put it on, I realized something. _There wasn't any fabric to cover my scars. _I stared down at it, confused. Why would he send me a dress like this when he knew I always wore long sleeves to cover them? My legs would be covered, but the burn marks on my chest and the scars on my arms wouldn't be. I debated on going through my closet to find something else, but I knew if I didn't wear this like he asked, that I'd be in serious trouble. Another beating much like last night's would probably be waiting for me when we got back to his apartment, and I definitely couldn't handle that. Lissa walked in, and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing? We have to leave in forty five minutes… get dressed." She said. She was now dressed in black slacks and a cute top.

"The dress… it's sleeveless and strapless. My scars."

"Does he know?" She asked. I nodded simply. "Maybe he's trying to get you to embrace them… I've been trying to tell you this for years. They're a part of you. People will either accept them, or they won't. You can't live your life hiding yourself forever. He'd be upset if you didn't wear his graduation gift." She said. I stared down at the dress. _Embrace them. _I finally nodded. _Don't think about it… just obey. That's all you have to do. _I quickly stripped down as Lissa exited, pulling the dress on, and calling her back in to zip it up. I turned to the mirror, and stared at my reflection. The girl staring back at me didn't even look like me. She looked strong, determined, she looked like someone I never thought I could be. "You look amazing." She grabbed my wrist, and ran her fingers over them. "You are strong. You made it through this… These are a part of you. Just like he's trying to will you too, you have to embrace It."

"I will. Thank you." Lissa went to fetch me her shoes, so I quickly slid my panties off, tossing them in my hamper. She returned, bringing me her favorite pair of stilettos and helped me into them, lacing the ribbons up my calves. I walked back to the mirror and smiled. "I look beautiful."

"You always have." She informed me.

"Now come on, Christian's waiting for us. I've already got your cap and gown in the truck." She told me. I nodded and followed her downstairs, with my overnight bag for Adrian's in tow. Christian was waiting for me, opening my door. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't get used to it." He said, chuckling. I jumped in and he shut the door behind me. He and Lissa jumped in, as we pulled out and started for the WSU. My ass was still sore, but being without panties made it much more noticeable. When we got there, I jumped out. Lissa grabbed my bag, and I grabbed my cap and gown, before starting for the auditorium. When I got inside, I pulled on my gown, and had Lissa put my cap on, before taking my seat in line. The auditorium filled up quickly and I wanted to turn to find Adrian, but I decided against it. I'd find him after. The ceremony started right on time, people giving their speeches, and statistics and test scores were read. Then they started calling us up one by one. The closer they got to last names with H, the more nervous I became.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Psychology major." I stood up, and walked up the stairs to the stage. I was deathly afraid I was going to trip and fall, but I managed pretty well. I could hear Lissa's loud mouth over everyone in the place, but I definitely enjoyed it. I could also hear a very loud and distinct whistle, and when I looked out, I found Adrian standing in the back, whistling to his little heart's content. The fact that I wasn't wearing panties underneath my dress came back to the forefront of my mind as I caught sight of him, causing my face to turn red. I received my degree, before shaking hands with everyone and exiting the stages to go back to my seat. We were a small class, but when I knew I had Adrian waiting for me back there, it seemed to drag on. When the last name was called, and the ceremony was officially over, everyone threw their hats and screamed and cheered. I turned but was quickly engulfed my Lissa's arms, squeezing me tight. I giggled and squealed with her. Christian pulled me into a hug, and kissed my hair.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo." I laughed and squeezed him. I opened my gown, and shrugged out of it, pulling the hat off my head as well. I tried not to think of all the years of hurt I was exposing.

"I'm going home with Adrian, so will you take this home with you?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'll put it in the truck. We'll wait for you and Adrian outside, okay?" I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Thanks love." I said, before starting off through the crowd. I was halfway there, when someone stepped in front of me, and wrapped their arms around me, spinning me around. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Mason.

"Congratulations, Hathaway." He said, laughing.

"Thanks Mase, you too."

"Do you have plans? We could go out and celebrate." He informed me.

"I do… I'm sorry, Mason. I have plans with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" He asked. I nodded, and motioned to him. Adrian seemed to be uninterested, speaking to someone, but I noticed his eyes kept flickering to me.

"Is that-?"

"Adrian Ivashkov." I informed him. He just stared at me.

"Woah, Rose. Go big or go home, huh?" He said. I shrugged.

"I've got to go. I'll see you around." He kissed my forehead, before finally letting me walk away. I started towards Adrian, and noticed he'd pried himself away from his suitor as I approached.

"Hello there, gorgeous." He said, reaching for my hand. He pulled me in close, and kissed me gently. I wasn't expecting that out of him, especially in front of all these people. A few people stopped and took notice of our little exchange for a moment.

"Hi there."

"You look… there aren't even words." He informed me. He then reached up, and curled a piece of hair around his finger. "Although, I'd like to know what happened to the auburn girl I've been seeing."

"This is my natural color." I informed him. I shrugged. "It's a long story."

"One I hope you intend on telling me tonight."

"If you so wish to hear it, sir." I said, smiling.

"I do. Are you ready to go, Ms. Psychology major?" He asked, smirking at me. I nodded. He offered me his arm, and I took it allowing him to lead me outside.

"I have someone I want you to meet first." I informed him. I pulled him over to where Lissa and Christian were sitting. When she noticed us coming, I watched as her jaw dropped slightly. I'll admit, it was a very gratifying feeling. Christian was hot, but let's be real… he was no Adrian Ivashkov. They both stood.

"Adrian, this is my roommate Lissa and her boyfriend Christian. Guys, this is Adrian Ivashkov." I said. He shook Christian's hand, and kissed Lissa's.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I've heard a lot about you." Adrian told them.

"Oh boy, that's reassuring." Christian said, smirking. I smacked him playfully.

"I've heard a lot about you, as well. You make her happy. I like that." Lissa said, smiling at him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and pulled me into his side. My face was probably bright red.

"I try… It's good to hear I'm doing a good job." Adrian said.

"You best keep it that way. I'm sure I don't need to give you the whole, you hurt my best friend pep talk, correct?" She asked.

"Lissa." I hissed. She smirked.

"I'm just looking out for you. Don't get your panties in a bunch." She informed me. Adrian coughed back a laugh, and my face went bright red.

"I assure you, there's no need. If I hurt her, I welcome the best friend beat down, in all honesty." He said. Lissa turned to me, and grinned.

"I really like him. He's a keeper." She said. Adrian smirked.

"I'm glad I've gained approval. It means a lot, Ms. Dragomir." He informed her.

"I guess we're going to head out. I'll see you guys later." I said. They both hugged me again and told me congrats, and shook hands with Adrian again before disappearing. When we started towards the SUV, I noticed Adrian's body become tense. It was then I saw why. Standing against the pillar of the walk way was Dimitri, no doubt waiting for me.

"If I told you to go to the car and wait, would you listen?" He murmured down to me.

"Not a chance." I said.

"What if I threatened you with a repeat of last night?" He tried. I took a deep breath, wincing at the pain the thought resonated in my bottom. Regardless, I knew what would happen if I listened.

"I'd brave another one before I left you alone with him." I said, simply. He stared down at me, kind of taken by surprise before he nodded. When we reached him, Dimitri smiled slightly at me.

"Hmm… You look different when you're not trying to shove your tongue down an unwilling girl's throat." Adrian snapped. The anger was rolling off him in waves.

"This must be him." Dimitri said, talking to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to watch you graduate, Rose. I was here when you started this, I wanted to see you finish." He informed me.

"Because you cared so much to stick around through it, right?" Adrian asked. Dimitri shook his head.

"You don't understand, and I don't expect you too."

"I understand that you're a worthless, waste of human flesh, and she's ten times better off without you." Adrian snarled. I recoiled at his words and they weren't even directed at me. I'd never seen Adrian so hostile.

"I think it's cute that you think you can handle it. You think you can deal with the mess she is, but you won't be able to. I told myself the same thing for almost three years, and I just couldn't do it. You'll find out soon enough." He told Adrian. Tears welled to my eyes then, but I blinked them back.

"I can deal with it, and I will. I care about her enough that I want to help her. It was obvious that you only kept her around for you. It had nothing to do with her or how you felt for her. If you gave a shit, you wouldn't have left."

"I loved her. I still love her." Dimitri protested.

"That's bullshit." I said, finally breaking out of my silence. "I told you to leave me alone and you agreed. You came, you saw me graduate… now, please… just stay the fuck out of my life."

"You are to stay away from her, do you understand? If I hear that you've come within a ten block radius of her, I will make sure it'll never happen again." Adrian snapped.

"What are you gonna do, Ivashkov? Restraining order? Hire someone to come beat me up? God knows you're not man enough to do it yourself." Dimitri snapped. Adrian started after him, but I stepped in front of him, placing both hands on his chest.

"Hey… don't do this. This is my night; please… don't do this to me." I begged him. There was so much anger, and hatred in his eyes. I'd never seen him this way before and it was scary.

"You best watch yourself, Belikov. That's all I can say." Adrian said, before walking away from him and pulling me along with him. When we reached the SUV, he opened my door for me, and I jumped in, careful not to spread my legs and reveal that I was bare underneath the dress. When he got in the other side, he was still fuming. I scooted over to him, and laid a hand on his leg.

"Just forget him, please. I'm sorry he showed up. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, but please don't let it ruin our night together." I begged. He turned and met my gaze, before reaching up and pulling my mouth to his. I kissed him back, his mouth rough against mine, the anger pouring out into the kiss.

"I'll be okay. I'm sorry." He whispered. "Eddie, take us to the restaurant." Eddie nodded once, pulling out of the parking lot. We drove in silence before Adrian turned to me. "Did you follow my orders for this evening?"

"I did." I murmured, acutely aware that Eddie was in the vehicle with us.

"Let's find out." He whispered, low enough that only I could hear. He ran his hand up my leg, lifting the dress a little as he went, before his fingers connected with my sex. Goosebumps rose on my skin, as I whimpered slightly. "Such a good girl, and you're already ready for me." He pulled his fingers away, them glistening with my juices. Was I really wet already? He licked his fingers clean, and I had to fight back a moan. "Dinner is going to be fun." He assured me. I wanted to ask, but felt it was better I didn't. Tonight was obviously going to be one hell of a celebration.


	17. Chapter 17

We drove the rest of the way in silence. When we pulled up to the small Italian restaurant that we'd come to on our first date, I couldn't help but smile. He turned to me, smile plastered to his face as well.

"Our first date." He said. I just smiled, and laid my head on his shoulder. Despite the throbbing need between my legs, I couldn't deny how content I was here with him. "Are you ready for dinner?" I heard the double meaning to the question, but with Eddie in the SUV, I decided not to say anything.

"I don't know, am I?" I asked. He turned to me, and gave me that smirk that let me know I was in for it.

"Yes, you are. Come on." He opened the door, and slid out, offering me his hand. I carefully maneuvered myself out of the SUV, afraid that if I just jumped out like I normally would, I'd have given him and the rest of the people a show. He'd been watching, and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. When Eddie closed to door behind us, we headed into the restaurant. Adrian beamed at the hostess who looked up at him in awe. As annoying as I found it that everything with a vagina liked to gawk at him, I didn't let it bother me as much. I knew who he was taking home tonight, and that was all that mattered.

"The Ivashkov's." He murmured. She looked down at the hostess stand, and back up at him.

"Yes sir, the back room is all ready for you. Follow me." She started through the familiar restaurant as Adrian and I followed her into the private room. There in the center of the room was a table set for two.

"Thank you." Adrian said, before nodding to the hostess.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She informed us, before she left. Adrian escorted me over to the table, and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he scooted me forward before taking the seat next to me. I couldn't help but find it comical that we were seated beside each other instead of across from each other. I knew where this was going to be heading.

"So, how do you feel now that you have your degree?" He asked me, smiling.

"It's surreal, but really I just feel drained. I spent four years all for a piece of paper." I said. He chuckled.

"That piece of paper is the key to your future, love. Cherish it." He said, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "This reminds me; want to tell me this long story about the sudden change in hair color?" I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid it, so it was best to get it over with now.

"Dimitri adored redheads, which was why I never understood why he was with me. He suggested once that I should dye my hair red to see what it would look like. He assured me I'd be a gorgeous redhead. He used my condition against me. Anything I could do to make people see me as 'gorgeous', I would do it. So, I went and had my hair dyed. I paid out the ass for it too. Regardless, I liked it. You obviously did too. Recently, I've changed. I'm not that girl anymore. I decided it was time to go back to being the real me, not the one Dimitri wanted. Lissa bought the hair dye and did it for me. It was much cheaper that way." I informed him. He just stared at me for a moment before we were both brought to attention by someone clearing their throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I can come back." The tiny brunette waitress assured us. Adrian shook his head.

"No, you're fine." He said. His voice was hard as he spoke to her. He was upset, I could tell. He ordered us a bottle of wine, and the waitress disappeared. The moment she was gone, I spoke.

"You're upset." I murmured.

"I'm not. I'm… confused."

"Confused?" I asked him.

"I don't understand why you'd want to be with someone who was trying to change everything about you." He told me.

"He was the attention I needed. I was deprived of that. He gave me attention which was why I latched onto him the way that I did. I didn't care about any of the details. I just needed someone who would tell me I was pretty, or smart, or commend me when I did a good job at something. Looking back now, I know how stupid that was, but when you're in the mental state I was back then… it's something you can't control." I explained.

"You know, I always thought auburn was your natural hair color." He said, twirling a piece of my newly dyed hair around his finger. "Guess there's still a lot I don't know about you, huh?"

"You know most of the important stuff." I told him. The waitress brought back our bottle of wine, and opened it before pouring us both a glass and setting it on the table. She smiled at both of us before disappearing. He handed me a glass and held his up.

"A toast to your degree and an extremely bright future." He said.

"Together." I added. He met my eyes for a moment, and smiled brightly.

"Together." He agreed, before we clinked our glasses and took a drink. I sat my glass back on the table, and turned to him.

"I love the dress by the way, thank you." I said, running my hands over the fabric.

"I didn't expect you to wear it." He said, his eyes on me intently.

"I wasn't going to, honestly. Lissa talked me into it." I said, causing his eyebrows to rise.

"Really? How'd she manage that?" He asked, taking another drink of his wine. I was distracted by the way his lips folded over the glass. I wanted those lips on me. _FOCUS, Rose. _

"She asked if you knew about my scars, and I told her yes. She then proceeded to tell me that you were probably trying to get me to embrace that part of who I am. She told me that I can go on hiding it forever, but that's not going to make it go away. People are either going to accept them or they won't. She said you were trying to help me, and I knew she was right." I said. He smirked.

"You're friend Lissa, she seems very intuitive."

"You have no idea." I told him, smiling.

"She also seems like a very good friend."

"She's been my rock. I don't know what I would do without her." I informed him. He nodded and poured himself another glass of wine.

"I'm glad you have her." I nodded and picked up my glass, taking a drink of it.

"I feel like you have something you want to ask me, but you're holding back." I informed him. He looked up at me over his glass, and smiled.

"You're also an intuitive one, aren't you, pet?"

"I got it from Lissa." I said, smirking.

"Are you planning on moving now that you've graduated?" He asked me. I should have seen this coming. He'd brought it up once before, but he hadn't since then. I should have known now that I had graduated that it would be a different story. I took a drink from my glass, before I looked up at him.

"I… I uhm… I haven't really thought any more about it." I admitted.

"You could always move in with me." He said.

"I know I could, sir."

"I encourage it, actually." He added. I sighed, and nodded.

"I know you do." I took another drink, finishing off the wine that was in my glass, and poured myself another.

"You don't sound too enthused with the idea." He said, sitting back in his chair like I'd disappointed him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that I had.

"Do you honestly think I don't want to move in with you?" I asked him. He turned away from me.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. I just… It's complicated." I informed him.

"How complicated is it to say that you don't want to move because of Lissa?" He asked me. He shrugged and smiled. "I tried, love. If you don't want to move, I can't make you. I mean, I could… but that doesn't mean you'd listen. Lissa is your best friend. I guess I have to honor that."

"This is my home, Adrian. I don't know if I'm ready to leave it yet, and if I do make that choice I want to do it on my terms, okay? Just give me some time." I told him. He ran a hand through my hair, and nodded.

"No problem, pet. I guess I couldn't convince you somehow then?" He placed a hand on my thigh, and my entire body leapt to attention. I cleared my throat.

"I… I uhm…" I didn't know what to say. His hand slowly started moving up my leg and under my dress, before his fingers finally landed where I'd wanted him all night. My body convulsed with just that one touch. Every nerve in my body was a livewire.

"Someone is jumpy tonight." He informed me. I just nodded. His fingers brushed against me again, and I whimpered slightly. He moved closer to me, before taking my earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on it. I couldn't believe I was allowing this in the middle of a restaurant, but nowhere in me did I have to urge to stop this. I closed my eyes, and gave myself over to the feeling of his fingers rubbing my now throbbing sex. I wanted him right here, in this restaurant, and I knew if I said something… he'd oblige, which is why I tried to hold onto the little bit of self-control I had. My body was shaking, and I knew I was getting close. I finally forced myself to grab his wrist.

"Stop… please, I'm going to cum." I said.

"And?" He asked, starting to continue. I grabbed his wrist tighter.

"I don't want to ruin this dress… or this chair. I also don't want the restaurant to call the police." I said, stumbling over words and trying to catch my breath. His fingers were still on me, they'd just stopped moving, so it was hard to focus. It was even harder to stand by what I'd just said. He stared at me for a second, before shrugging.

"Fine, deny yourself, love. If that's what you really want. Tonight is about you, after all." He said. He removed his fingers and I groaned, picking up my glass and downing the rest of the wine in it.

"Can we eat, so we can leave?" I asked. He laughed.

"Anxious to get home, are we?"

"Yes… oh my God, yes." I said. He laughed even harder, and as if on que, the waitress walked into the room. I noticed how this one didn't gawk at Adrian like the rest of them did. At first, I wondered if she was lesbian, but I soon noticed something different about the way she regarded him.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked. Adrian nodded, and ordered for both of us. I hadn't even looked at the menu, but I really could care less at this point. I wanted to eat so I could go home and let him have his way with me. That was what I really wanted. The waitress wrote down our order, and disappeared. I turned back to Adrian who was smirking to himself.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Very much so, Ms. Hathaway." I rolled my eyes at him, and instantly I regretted it.

"Did you just do what I think you just did, pet?" He asked.

"No… No sir. I didn't mean-." I stopped, knowing there was no use. It was done. "I'm sorry, master."

"You'll pay for that later."

"I know I will, sir." I said, in defeat. I'd thought I'd broken the habit of eye rolling. I guess I'd been wrong. The waitress finally brought out our food and our table fell quiet as we ate. I hadn't realized how hungry I'd been till I started eating. I hadn't eaten all day, which wasn't healthy for me. I'd gone through my eating disorder phase too, which was something else I hadn't told him about. When I was done, I pushed my plate away and turned to him. He was just finishing up as well. As if on que, the tiny brunette waitress turned the corner. He pulled out his wallet and handed her one of the many credit cards inside.

"Add thirty onto it, for your tip Ashley."

"Adrian, are you sure? That's a lot of money. I haven't done that much." She said. He shook his head.

"No, I mean it Ashley. Thirty." He said. She smiled and bowed slightly.

"Thank you sir." She said, before walking out. I turned to Adrian.

"You know her?"

"Yes, we've known each other for awhile." He said. I could tell by the set of his face that he wasn't going to explain any further. I wasn't sure if it was the wine talking, but my next sentence definitely came out harsher than I intended.

"You know, you know an awful lot about me, and I know so little about you." I said, my voice rising an octave. He noticed because he sat back in his chair and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's the wine. I apologize, sir." He looked at the table for a second, before taking a deep breath.

"You're right though." He turned to me. "Ashley, our waitress, she's an old sub of mine." I don't know why, but I recoiled like he'd hit me. I'd known he'd had other women before me, but for some reason I never thought I'd actually get to meet one of them. "You're upset." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not… I just…. I don't know. I'm going to wait outside, alright?" I asked him.

"No… you're going to stay with me." He said, placing a hand on my wrist. I met his eyes to see he was worried.

"Is that an order, sir?" I asked him, not sure if he was giving me an option or not. He removed his hand from my wrist. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"If you want to go, go." He said, standing. I stood there, not sure whether I'd pay for this later, but regardless I turned and started out.

"I'll wait for you out front." I called over my shoulder, as I left him standing there with what was left of our lovely dinner date, waiting on his credit card.


	18. Chapter 18

When I walked outside, the SUV was already waiting. When Eddie saw me, he got out but when he noticed I'd come out alone, he approached me.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Hathaway?"

"Yes, it's fine. I just… I needed some air. Adrian's waiting on his credit card." I told him. He stared at me for a second, obviously sensing my discomfort. He finally nodded.

"Okay ma'am." He said, before walking back to the SUV. I watched as Adrian started towards the door, but stopped short and turned around like someone had called him. That's when I saw Ashley approach him. My blood started boiling at this point. I wasn't sure why I was so angry that he was talking to her. They were the past, and that was obvious. I watched their exchange, and watched as she wrapped her arms around him. I felt like I might have a stroke. He hugged her quickly, and stepped away before turning and walking out the door. The moment his eyes met mine, his face went hard.

"Let's go." He snapped, walking right past me. I stood there, arms crossed.

"You know, tonight was supposed to be about me and you're being awfully rude. I could go home." I snapped. I instantly regretted it. I watched as he stopped mid stride and turned to face me.

"Are you… are you threatening me, Rosemarie?" He asked me. _Don't back down now, it's too late. _

"No, sir." I put way too much emphasis on sir, making it known that I was being a smart ass. "I'm not threatening you. I'm simply stating that if you're going to be a jack ass to me on my big night, that I'll go home and celebrate all by myself. I don't want you to ruin this night for me." I said.

"Ruin this night for you? You freaked out over something that had nothing to do with you. Ashley and I have a past, yes. That's exactly what it is though, the past. I don't understand why it caused you to walk out." He snapped at me, taking a few steps forward, towards me. I took a step back.

"I'm sorry. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not really like everyone else, Adrian. I react to things a little bit differently, you can only guess why." I said, my voice raising an octave. He stood there for a second, not sure how to continue.

"Rose…" He started. I shook my head.

"Maybe… maybe I should just go home tonight." I said, simply. The disappointment was clear in my voice. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to spend the night alone, but I didn't want to fight with him either. I wasn't sure why I'd reacted the way I had. Maybe I was jealous, maybe I was insecure because Ashley was beautiful, much more so than myself, maybe I'm afraid of losing him. I didn't know what caused me to react as such, but I couldn't change it now.

"I don't want you to go home." He murmured.

"I don't want to go home but I don't want to fight with you either. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I'm not really sure why I did it. Like I said, I react to things differently sometimes. I knew you'd had others… like me before, but I never expected to meet one." I said, my eyes on the ground. I hadn't even heard him move, but before I knew it his finger was under my chin, pulling my face up to look at him.

"I've never had anyone like you before. I've had other subs, yes…. But I've never had anyone like you. Please, don't think you're just another girl cause you're not. You're different. I told you once before that I've never had a girl like you." He said, his gaze intent on me. I did recall that conversation. I just nodded.

"I'm sorry I reacted so poorly." I finally murmured. He pulled me into his arms, and shook his head.

"Don't be, pet… Don't be. I apologize for my poor attitude." I shrugged.

"I would have acted the same way in your shoes." I assured him, burying my face into his chest.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Home as in-?"

"Our home." He said. I couldn't help but smile, because I loved that sound of that. _Our home. _It sounded right. I just nodded.

"Yes sir, I am." I said. He nodded and took my hand as we walked over to the SUV and got in. I scooted over as close to as I could get without being on his lap and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked, brushing my hair out of my face. I just nodded. The hour long drive back to Missoula was pretty silent. I actually felt myself dozing in and out. When we reached his condo, I apparently was asleep, because I woke up in Adrian's arms inside the elevator. "Hey there sleepy head."

"Damn it. I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said. He shook his head and smiled.

"It's fine, darling. You've had a big day. I understand." He said. I tried to move myself out of his arms to stand, but he held me tighter, and shook his head. "No ma'am. You're mine." I groaned, and buried my face into his chest and allowed him to carry me out of the elevator and into his condo. He managed to still hold onto me and open the French doors into the foyer. When he finally did set me on my feet, he didn't actually let me go. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close to him.

"I'm so proud of you, pet."

"For?" I asked, confused on what he was really referring too.

"Everything… Graduation, your submission, your recovery, just everything about you. I'm proud of you." He told me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Speaking of my submission, I have something for you." I walked over to my bag that Eddie had brought in and sat by the door. I pulled out the contract, and smoothed it out, before walking back over to him and placing it in his waiting hands. "Signed, sealed, and delivered. You can't get rid of me now."

"I wasn't ever planning on getting rid of you in the first place, pet." He informed me, before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Should we look over your notes now or later?"

"None of them are that big, actually. Just something thing I liked to point out and I filled in a couple things for you. Flip to the third page." He narrowed his eyes at me for a second, before doing as I asked. He scanned down to find where I'd written in what I could wear to bed, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, aren't you a clever little thing." He teased. "And yes, that is acceptable. You can wear what you want to bed, granted that I haven't asked you to wear something else for the evening. Is that okay?" I just nodded in compliance. "Anything else in here?" I shrugged.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed today." I assured him. He just nodded and laid the contract on the table, walking back towards me.

"Now, I have something else for you." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's another graduation present."

"I thought the dress was my graduation present." I said.

"Is there a one present limit on you or something?" He asked, sarcastically, as he released me and walked across the room towards the staircase.

"Yes." I muttered. He chuckled, and extended his hand, meaning he wanted me to follow. I trudged over to him, and placed my hand in his as he towed me upstairs and into his office. I didn't want to be in here. I wanted to be in the room next door. I smiled at the though.

"Why don't you go have a seat at my desk, love?" He said, before releasing me. I nodded and walked around his desk, taking a seat in his large leather chair. I couldn't help the flashbacks flitting through my mind of me open and exposed on this desk, him using my body for his pleasure. A shiver crawled up my spine, as I turned my focus to him. I watched as he walked over to his safe, and put in the code before opening it. Inside all I could really see were lots of file folders, and notebooks. He pulled out a box, and shut the safe, spinning the dial, before turning back to me. He placed the box on the desk in front of me, and smiled.

"Happy graduation." He said, obviously very pleased with himself.

"Just the box looks expensive. I don't want it." I said, shaking my head. He chuckled.

"I own a multi-billion dollar company sweetie. Money isn't ever an issue here. Please, remember that." He told me. I didn't like others buying me things. I didn't like people spending money on me. It made me feel dependent, or like a charity case and I didn't like it. "I want you to have this. It's kind of a big deal, Rose." I stared at him for a second, before cocking my head to the side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just open it, please." He groaned. I sighed.

"Fine." I scooted closer and pulled the string from around the box, and pulled off the lid. Inside, nestled in black satin, was a gold chain. It wasn't just any gold chain, it was a thick gold chain, and at the center of it, was a lock in the shape of a heart. It was beautiful, and sparkled the way the office lights hit it. "It's gorgeous." I murmured.

"Do you know what it is?" He asked me. I swallowed hard, remembering back to this part of the contract. _A collar, a symbol to let other men know that I'm owned. _I gave him a swift nod.

"I do." I said, before picking it up. The collar was heavy, like I knew it would be. I could tell just by looking at it that it was real gold. It must have cost a fortune.

"I want you to wear this, pet. It's just a little reminder of me, since I can't be with you all the time." He said. I scoffed.

"A little reminder? This is your idea of little?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, to be quite honest when I was trying to decide what to get you, it was between this and a new car, which would you have preferred?" He asked. I laughed.

"From the looks of this, they probably cost about the same." I mumbled. He laughed.

"It isn't about the money, Rosemarie." He said. He took the chain from my hands and walked around to stand beside me, where he placed the chain around my neck and clasped it in the back. It was heavy on my neck at first, but it didn't take long to get used too. He took my hand, and pulled me up out of his desk chair and over to a door that when he opened it, revealed a bathroom. He flipped the light on and motioned for me to look in the full length mirror. I walked over to it, and gazed at my reflection. I looked tired more than anything else, but as I stared I noticed that the collar just went with me. It was like it was meant to be around my neck. It was absolutely beautiful and far too expensive, but I liked the feelings I felt because of it. _Owned, wanted, his._ I looked up at him in the mirror and smiled, reaching up and running my fingers across the gold.

"I love it. Thank you." I said. He smiled.

"I hoped you would." He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, gazing at me in the mirror. "You're mine, and I want to make sure others know that." He said, pressing a kiss to my neck. I shivered which caused him chuckle against my skin. "Now, do you want to start the rest of your… celebration?" He asked. My eyes lit up.

"Yes… Yes sir." I said, nodding like an idiot. He nodded and released me.

"Good. Why don't you go on into the playroom, and get undressed. I'll meet you there. I have to run downstairs really quick. I'll be right up." He promised. I nodded. He kissed me hard on the mouth before walking out. I followed, walking down the hall and into the playroom, flipping the light on. The familiar sent of leather and wood hit me the moment I walked inside. I closed the door behind me, and reached behind me, and pulled the zipper of my dress down as far as I could get it. I then stepped out of it, and folded it up, laying it on the bed. I then unhooked my bra, and threw it on the bed with the dress before walking over to the leather couch and sitting down. I wasn't there long before he opened the door and walked in with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Can I just keep you in here like this forever?" He asked, his eyes never leaving me as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"If you really wanted to, I suppose you could." I told him, standing up and walking over to him.

"You look amazing." He said, reaching up and tracing the outline of the collar around my neck. I shivered as his hands left my body.

"I'm glad you think so, sir." The smile that remained on his face was nothing short of radiant. I reached up and tugged on his jacket. "You're overdressed, Master." There was no denying the joy that flitted through his eyes every time that word left my lips.

"Well why don't you fix that?" He asked. I attempted to raise an eyebrow.

"May I?" I asked. He nodded once. I reached up and pushed his jacket from his shoulders, allowing it to pool at his feet, before I started on the buttons of his white shirt. My hands were shaking and he noticed because he kept chuckling. "You're laughing at me." I mumbled, as I pushed the shirt away from his shoulders as well. He shook his head.

"No, I'm just amused, is all." He informed me. I rolled my eyes at him, and I felt his body tense up. Instantly I regretted it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think-." He cut me off by kissing me. I was terrified as to where this was going, because normally it ended in punishment.

"It's alright love, I'll spare you. Plus, tonight's your night. What kind of man would I be if I punished you on your night?" He asked me. I knew it was a rhetorical question, so I just moved my eyes to the floor.

"Hey, what'd I tell you about putting your head down? That WILL make me want to punish you." He informed me. I quickly looked up and met his eyes, and could see he was very serious about it. I just nodded. He motioned to his belt, and I smiled before undoing the buckle and pulling it off him. I tossed it to the floor, causing the buckle to clank against the hardwood floor. The sound echoed off the walls as I moved closer to finish my task. I unbuttoned his slacks and pulled his boxers down with them, and motioned for him to step out of them. He stepped out and pulled me to him, holding me close. He kissed the top of my head before releasing me. I took a few steps back and eyed him up and down before giggling.

"What?" He asked.

"Best graduation present ever." I told him. He chuckled.

"I'm glad you think so, pet." He turned and grabbed the bottle of champagne and opened it, before pouring two glasses and handing me one.

"To my beautiful girls graduation, and bright future." He said, holding up his glass. I smiled and clinked my glass with his, before taking a drink of it. He sat his glass down on the table, and reached for mine as well, setting it down beside his. Before I could even react, he scooped me up into his arms, and started over to the bed. I squealed before his mouth was on mine, before he dropped me on the bed, and crawled over top of me. I could feel his hardness pressing into my thigh, and I could help but smile against his mouth. When he pulled away, he gazed down at me. "Do you know how hard it is to stand and have a civil conversation with you like this?" He asked, running his hands down my body. I shook my head. "It's very difficult." He informed me. He kissed me one more time, hard before crawling out of the bed. I whimpered as his weight disappeared from on top of me. He chuckled, and grabbed my legs, pulling me to the edge of the bed. "Put your feet flat on the floor and lay back." I did as he asked, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and held it and that's when I felt his tongue connect with my already soaked clit. I squeaked, but did everything I could to hold my body still and keep from squirming. He continued his assault with his tongue, until my back was arching off the bed. I reached down and knotted my fingers into his hair, causing him to moan against me. That sent me over the edge and I lost it, coming apart into his mouth. When he pulled away from me, I let my hands slip from his hair, and covered my face, trying to catch my breath.

"Rose?" He murmured.

"Yes sir?" I panted. He chuckled.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fantastic." I informed him. He pressed a kiss to my stomach causing goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"You taste fantastic." He whispered. I felt myself shiver as his breath flitted across my skin. He crawled up my body till his lips were on mine. I could taste myself on his tongue, which would have grossed any other girl out… but me? I found it strangely erotic. I loved it. "Get in the center of the bed, and put your hands above your head." He commanded when he pulled his mouth away from mine. I shakily did as he asked, and watched as he pulled the cuffs from the head board and snapped them around my wrists. His eyes remained on my face as he moved around the bed to cuff me. Once he was done, I assumed he'd pull the ones from the end board to restrain my legs, but he didn't. He crawled into the bed, and over top of me.

"Are you not going to restrain my legs?" I asked.

"Would you like me too?" He asked, eyebrows raised. I smiled because he'd answered my question with a question. I shrugged.

"You normally do, which is why I asked." I told him. He shook his head, and smiled.

"Not tonight, love. Not tonight." He brought my legs up and wrapped them around my waist, before pushing himself into me. I yanked on my restraints and moaned loudly. He chuckled, which caused his body to vibrate inside me, which caused me to moan even louder. I yanked on my chains steadily, wanting to touch him so bad I could taste it. He found a steady pace and had me falling apart once again in a matter of minutes. I pulled on my restraints hard, causing them to dig into my wrist, almost to the point where a tear ran from my eye. It wasn't but a few moments later that he fell apart as well, his whole body shaking as he remained deep inside me. I was still trying to catch my breath, as was he. When he finally pushed himself off of me, he rolled over beside me, his breathing still shallow. "Happy graduation, love." He murmured. I couldn't help but smile.

"Couldn't have imagined a better gift, sir."

"I'm glad you feel that way." He told me. He stood up and released my wrists from their restraints. I looked down at them to see they were almost to the point of bleeding. Adrian noticed as well, because alarm spread over his face. "Rose, are you okay? I didn't even-." I cut him off.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt." I lied.

"Don't spare my feelings, you are hurt. They look awful."

"But it's my fault. I'm the one who kept pulling on them. You're not to blame here." I argued. He stared at me for a second before grabbing his boxers and t-shirt and slipping them on. "Where are you going?"

"To get the first-aid kit. I'll be back." He promised, before disappearing out the door. I couldn't help but notice he slammed it with a little more force than necessary.

"Well, there goes my celebration." I mumbled, before gathering up my clothes and getting dressed. It wasn't long before he came back. He never even said anything about me getting dressed. He walked over to the couch I'd sat down on, and took my left wrist in his hand, before cleaning it, applying ointment, and bandaging it. He did the same with the other wrist and then placed the first-aid kit on the ground. He turned and looked at me for a moment before taking a deep breath and placing his face in his hands.

"So, I'm assuming from your change in attitude that tonight is over and I should probably just head home, correct?" I asked, very obviously aggravated at the turn tonight had taken. He turned to look at me.

"You're upset. Good, you should be." He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I couldn't believe that he was about to ruin my night over something as stupid as this.

"I'm just going to find Eddie and go home. I'm not going to sit here and watch you wallow in self-pity over something that isn't even a big deal. I'd rather be at home by myself." I told him. He looked up at me, and sighed.

"Your right, just go." He told me. I felt like he'd hit me. I actually would have preferred it over him telling me to leave.

"You're really doing this right now?" I asked him. He rubbed his face hard before jumping up from the couch.

"What else would you like me to do, Rose? You're fucking hurt and it's my fault." He yelled at me. I couldn't help but laugh and I could tell that just pissed him off ten times more, but at this point I could care less. I was in too deep now. There was no holding back.

"I'm not hurt. It's a fucking scratch, Adrian. I'm not dying. I'm not even fucking bleeding. You're making a big deal out of nothing. Just because you had some girl safe word on you because you tied something a little too tight around her wrists doesn't make this a big fucking deal. I didn't safe word. Wanna know why? Because I'm not hurt. I didn't want it to stop. You've ruined my night over something that was actually-." He cut me off, by walking towards me and grabbing me around the throat, pushing me back against the wall. I was kinda caught off guard at this reaction. I tried to open my mouth and speak, but he squeezed tighter, not letting me go.

"Rose, I think you need to remember your place. You're not only in my house, but you obey me and follow my rules. I will not tolerate you undermining my authority and you fucking know that." He growled in my face. I couldn't speak, and even when I tried, he squeezed harder, almost to the point where I couldn't breathe. I grabbed his wrist, trying to loosen his grip but he didn't let up. I was terrified at this point. I'd never seen him like this, and I should have known better than to treat him how I had. Regardless of it being my night, I knew there was only so much he'd take. I knew my place, but even in knowing that… I never thought we'd be in this situation. My life was in his hands at this moment. He was a lot stronger than I was, and I knew it'd only take a little bit harder of a grip around my throat to crush my windpipe. I finally took in enough breath to speak.

"Please…Adrian." I squeaked, trying to get him to let up in the slightest. The terrified look that filled his face caused him to release me.

"Oh God… Rose, I-." He started. I shook my head.

"No… I just… I need to go. I can't-." I stopped, not knowing what else to say. I turned and grabbed my shoes, before opening the door and running out. I stumbled my way down the stairs, but I knew there was no way I'd make it to the elevator before he caught up to me. Eddie ran out of his room, obviously hearing the commotion that was me running down the stairs and Adrian following soon after. I didn't even bother putting my shoes on.

"Rose, wait-." He begged. I turned to look at him, and the moment I did, I fought back tears. I didn't even know what to say.

"I have to go, Adrian… I can't-." But I cut myself off because I wasn't sure of what I was saying.

"Eddie, get the SUV ready." He said, never removing his eyes from me. I shook my head.

"No… I'll take a cab. Don't worry about me, I'll make it home." I told him, as I turned.

"You're going to let Eddie take you home, Rose." He said, the authority of a master ringing loudly in his voice. I reached up and pulled the collar from my neck, and tossed it on the ground in front of his feet.

"I'll take a cab." I said, simply before walking out without another word. Of course the moment I walked out of the parking garage, I realized it was raining. I sighed, and turned back to the elevator, debating on whether or not I should go back up and ask Eddie to drive me, but I couldn't. I trudged out into the rain and onto the busy Missoula sidewalk. It took about fifteen minutes of walking the street before I finally found a cab. I got home around two a.m. not like it mattered to me when I got home, as long as I got there. Thankfully, Lissa wasn't at home. She was obviously staying with Christian tonight, and I couldn't have been more thankful that I didn't have to face her wrath when I came in crying and soaking wet. I went and peeled the dress off, throwing it in the drier, and got into the shower. Not even the hot shower could relax all the tense muscles in my body. When I got out, I slipped on a sports bra and a pair of shorts before standing in front of my mirror. The lost, haunted look in my eyes had returned. I reached up and placed a hand around my throat where the collar had once been, and also where Adrian's hand had once been. I heard my phone go off from the bathroom, and walked out to check it, no doubt in my mind who it was. I opened it to find eighteen missed calls and one text message. I opened the message.

_Rosemarie, you have no idea how sorry  
__I am about tonight. I've been worried sick ever since you left.  
__I know you owe me nothing, but please atleast text me and let me  
__know you made it home okay so I don't worry that you've been abducted._

_-Adrian_

I stared at it, debating on texting him back, but decided not to. I threw the phone onto my nightstand and went into the kitchen, pulling out the bottle of wine that I'd bought a few weeks back. I never really imagined I'd be drinking this bottle alone, but at this point I didn't care. I poured myself a glass and sat down at the bar, taking a big swig of it. The moment I set the glass down on the counter, the tears started pouring down my face. I made no sound, and didn't even sob. The tears just continued to roll down my face. He went from freaking out over the fact that he could have hurt me, to actually having the opportunity to end my life. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before downing what was left in my wine glass, and filling it up again. I spent most of my graduation night in my apartment, by myself drinking wine and crying. I wasn't sure how long I'd sat at the bar, but the bottle of wine was now empty and I was definitely feeling it. I heard someone outside the door with keys, as if they were trying to find the one that went to the door. I naturally assumed that it was Lissa, and got up to open the door. When I did, I started to slam it back, but his hand caught the door, keeping me from closing it.

"I'll call the cops, I swear I will." I snapped at him. I was backing away from the door, not wanting to be within reach of him. I could see the hurt on his face when he realized that's why I was backing away.

"I just brought you your things. You left them, and I assumed you'd need your car keys, since they were in your bag." He said, trying to keep his voice even. He placed my back right inside the door, along with my keys and purse.

"If that's all, you can go now." I said, slowly walking towards the door to close it.

"You know that's not the only reason I came here." He said, simply. His eyes immediately went to the floor. He wouldn't look at me. "Can I come in? Please?"

"Depends." I snapped.

"I won't touch you, Rosemarie. I promise." I nodded.

"Then yes, you can come in." I said, hesitantly. He took two steps in and shut the door behind him. I walked back over to the bar, and grabbed my wine glass.

"Rose, I came to apologize. I don't know what came over me back there. I told myself I'd never lose control with you and I did. I'm so sorry, Rose." He said. I just stared at him, not sure what to say just yet. After a few moments of silence, I was finally able to speak.

"You've lost control like that with your other subs?" I asked, weakly.

"A couple of them, yes… Only because they pushed me to it. I should have known it was dangerous with you. I knew your attitude long before we made this agreement. I should have been more careful. I let myself slip and I'm sorry." He said, his eyes still on the floor.

"Look at me." I murmured. He looked up and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"The look on your face when you pulled the collar off and threw it on the ground, I could see by the look in your eyes, you were done. I pushed you too far, and I know that. I accept that. I don't blame you. I could have so easily hurt you tonight in more ways than one, and for that I am so sorry. I don't deserve you, Rose. I am seeing that now. You've tried so hard for me, and this is how I repay you. I had your life in my hands and I so easily could have ended it tonight." He told me. I could feel the tears welling back to my eyes.

"I don't want it to be this way…" I whispered, my voice breaking at the end.

"And neither do I, but maybe it's for the best."

"The best for who?" I asked, because I was pretty sure this wasn't the best thing for either of us.

"I… I don't know. I just know… being with me is dangerous. You've obviously seen that. I don't know if I want to put you in that kind of danger." He told me. He started pacing back and forth behind the couch. I knew this was it. This was good-bye and I wasn't sure if I could take it.

"Just go, Adrian. I already know where this is headed." I told him, simply.

"You can't tell me you still want to be with me after what happened tonight. I could have fucking killed you, Rose and you act like it isn't even a big deal." He yelled at me. I flinched as he raised his voice. "What are we going to do? Keep this relationship going, but have you spending all your time being afraid of me? What kind of relationship is that?"

"I was willing to try and work it out. You've made it very obvious I'm not even worth that much." I said, my voice becoming harsh. It was the alcohol talking now. "Get out of my apartment, Adrian."

"Rose, don't-." He started.

"You have three seconds to walk out that door or I'll call the police, Mr. Ivashkov." I snapped at him. I pointed towards the door, and met his gaze. "Go." He nodded.

"As you wish." When he reached the door, he turned back to me. "If you believe anything, please know I am sorry." I just nodded.

"Good to know." I muttered, before slamming the door in his face. The moment the door was closed, I laid my back against it and the sobs broke free from my chest. I wanted to sink to the ground, but I knew if I did, I'd never find the strength to get back up. Instead, I took a deep breath and walked into my bathroom, grabbing the bag from under the sink that contained all of my razors. The old Rose was back.


	19. Chapter 19

I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me and locked it. I collapsed on the bathroom floor, rummaging through the bag of razors, razors I hadn't touched it what felt like a century. I pulled one out and stared down at it. Was this really what it'd come to? Was I really going to revert back to my old ways? What choice did I have? The pain was too much. I couldn't handle it. I debated on where, knowing if Lissa saw them she'd freak but at this point, Lissa was the last thing on my mind. I turned over my wrist, the wrists that were already wrapped in bandage from my night with Adrian, and slid the razor across my skin, causing the blood to come rushing out. I sighed as the pain filled my body and numbed the emotional pain I was feeling. It was the most relief I'd felt in ages. I then slid the razor across my skin again and again until I was crying due to how much better it was making me feel. I was covered in my own blood, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the relief, the emotional pain I didn't have to feel because of the physical pain. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to it. Until something snapped me back into reality. I heard the front door open, and heard Lissa enter the apartment.

"Rose? Are you home?"

"Yeah, Liss… I'm in my bathroom." I called. I heard her approach the door.

"I really didn't expect you to be home for a few days. Is everything alright?" She called through the door. She was standing right outside now.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Adrian had to work early so I left." I told her.

"Oh, alright. Well, I'm going to head to bed."

"Alright girl, goodnight. I love you." I called, hoping she'd go away. I heard her footsteps disappear from outside the door and knew I was safe. I quickly got up, and cleaned up the mess I'd made the best I could. I washed the razor and shoved it back into the bag and placed it right back where I'd gotten it. I quickly made my way to my closet and pulled out a long sleeved shirt, pulling it on over my head before crawling into bed, the pain still shooting straight up my arm. I curled up in bed, expecting to start crying, but I knew the emotional pain would be gone for awhile, and that was perfectly okay by me. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep, completely numb to any emotions I would feel.

When I woke up the next morning, I was almost next to positive that last night was a dream… that is until I looked down at the sleeve of my sweatshirt and found it stained in red.

"Fuck…" I muttered.

"Rose, are you up yet?" Lissa called. I quickly pulled the blankets back over me.

"Barely." I groaned. She opened my door, and laughed.

"I'm about to cook breakfast, you want some?"

"If you're cooking, hell yeah." I said, smiling. I had to make it seem like nothing had changed. I had to make her believe I was fine. If I showed any sign of anything being wrong, she'd ask to see my wrists and I couldn't take that chance.

"That's what I thought. Alright, get up bitch." She said, before slamming my door. I got up and quickly grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. I carefully removed the long sleeve shirt, wincing as the cloth separated from the open wound. They looked pretty bad, but not as bad as I thought. I cleaned them, and bandaged them the best I could before slipping on my shirt and shorts. I threw my hair up in a bun and did my make-up before heading to the kitchen. The smell made my stomach roll. I wasn't really hungry. If anything, I wanted to avoid food all together, but I knew if I didn't want to be caught, I'd have to remain normal. This was normal. Stuffing my face every time Lissa wanted to cook for me was completely and totally normal. I sat down at the bar and smiled at Lissa.

"I see you killed off the bottle of wine." She muttered, motioning to the bottle on the counter. I'd completely forgotten about that.

"Oops. Yeah, sorry about that." I said, smirking. She laughed.

"No big deal. I'll just get another one when I go to the store, and hide it." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"You may have too." I said, honestly. She shook her head.

"You alcoholic, you." I shrugged.

"It happens." I said, simply.

"So, how was your night last night?" She asked. I shrugged, having to swallow the knot that had risen in my throat.

"It was pretty good, I suppose. He was cranky cause he had to work." I lied, smoothly.

"Ugh. Men and work, I'll never understand." She muttered. I nodded, keeping a straight face the best I could.

"I know. I don't get it either. Anyway, how was your night?" I asked. She just smiled, and I couldn't help the roll of jealousy that washed through me. I couldn't help but be jealous of the easy and free relationship Lissa and Christian had.

"It was good."

"I'm glad you guys had a good night too, then." I said. She just nodded. When breakfast was finished, she handed me a plate and dished out the food before sitting down at the bar with me. We both fell silent as we ate, and after we were done, I washed dishes and cleaned up the kitchen before heading back to my room.

"I'm going to go out and do some shopping, do you wanna come with me?" She asked. I wanted to go, but the more time I spent with her, the more I'd have to lie and I hated lying to her.

"Actually, I was going to go downtown and see about getting a new job." I told her. She nodded.

"That's fine; I'll call Natalie and see if she wants to go." She said, before walking into her room. I started for my room, and grabbed my purse knowing I had to get out of the house if she was going to buy my story. I grabbed my phone, not even thinking of it, but then I realized it was a grave mistake. I had sixty five missed calls, and five text messages. I opened the first one.

_I don't blame you for  
__kicking me out tonight. Honestly,  
__I would have done the same in your shoes.  
__I'm sorry things turned out like this._

_-Adrian. _

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure I was going to make it through all five of these messages.

_I really wish you'd respond to atleast  
__One of these messages so I know that  
__You're okay. I could tell you were on the verge  
__of losing it when I left. Please, Rose._

_-Adrian. _

He knew me far too well. If he could tell I was on the verge of losing it before he left, I can only imagine he knew what happened once he left. It was then it hit me. _I'd promised. _I promised I'd never cut myself again, and I did it anyway. _You broke your promise to him. _I don't know why I felt so guilty. I'd also broken a promise to Lissa, and Mason, and Dimitri, and every other person that begged me to stop, but Adrian was the only one I was honestly concerned with. If he ever found out-. I quickly cut the thought off in its tracks. He wouldn't ever find out. We were over, obviously. The odds of me ever running into him now were slim to none. I opened the third message.

_I'd like to talk about this, preferable somewhere  
__you aren't terrified I'm going to lose  
__it on you again. Can we go out to lunch  
__or dinner? Anything really. Please?_

_-Adrian. _

I shook my head. I couldn't go out with him. I couldn't agree to anything like that now.

_I can't take this, Rose. Please,  
__I need to see you, hear from you, something.  
__I'm losing my mind. I don't know how much  
__more of this I can take._

_-Adrian. _

I prayed to God he wouldn't show up at my door again. I knew in that moment I had to get out, and now. If he showed up here, I couldn't be here. I quickly grabbed my things and my keys and prepared to leave. I didn't even bother reading the last message. I put on my shoes and started for the door. I looked around, to see if I saw any sign of him but saw nothing so I got in and drove into town. I drove around for what seemed like forever before my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID to see it was Adrian. I debated on whether or not to answer, but decided against it. I turned the volume on my phone down, and threw it back into my console. I finally stopped at the coffee house, going to visit whoever was working. Mia smiled as I walked in.

"I'm taking it by your clothes that you don't work today." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah, definitely not working today."

"You work tomorrow though, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Good, now what can I get for you, ma'am?" I ordered my coffee and quickly left, afraid that if Adrian did show up, he'd look for me here. I headed out to the pier off the lake my family and I used to visit growing up, and sat down with my coffee. My wrist throbbed as I thought about what Adrian was doing right now. I had a feeling he wasn't in town and I was scaring myself. He wouldn't come after me. After everything that happened, why would he? We'd both done things and said things we weren't proud of and now… what else was there to do? It was over. A lone tear ran down my face, but I quickly pushed it out by slapping my wrist, causing the pain to shoot up my arm once again. I closed my eyes and thought of how angry everyone would be if they knew. They'd all want to kill me, and I didn't blame them. I'd promised all of them, and I broke that promise. I was weak. I didn't know what to do. I sighed, and headed back to the car, and drove back home. When I got there, I saw something sitting on the step in front of our door. The closer I got, I realized it was a vase of flowers. I picked them up and carried them inside, pulling the card out after I set them on the table.

_This is only the beginning of me  
__trying to make it up to you. You  
__have no idea how sorry I am, and  
__I'll spend a lifetime trying to prove that to you._

_-Adrian. _

I stuck the card in my pocket, and left the vase on the table. The flowers I could play off, but the card I couldn't. Once I was safely in my room, I ripped it up and threw it away. Lissa didn't come home till around midnight, but because it was so late and she thought I was out job hunting all day, she didn't bother coming to see if I was awake. My phone rang off the hook all night, but I never answered it. I finally got tired of hearing it and turned it off. I remembered the first time I'd ever turned my phone off and how he'd showed up at my door. I sighed, knowing it wasn't going to happen now. As bad as I didn't want him here, I missed him. My heart started to ache the moment I realized that. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe, and I knew what I was going to have to do. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom, digging that trusty old razor out and dragging it across my wrist a few more times till that feeling went away. I bandaged it up, and let the pain resonate through my body before going back into my room, and heading to bed. I couldn't help but feel guilty, but every time that emotion hit me, I'd squeeze my wrist until it went away all together. Finally after about three hours of laying there, staring at the ceiling, I forced myself into unconsciousness.

When I woke up the next morning, I was exhausted. I felt like I hadn't slept at all and I knew why. I'd tossed and turned all night, dreaming of nothing but Adrian Ivashkov. I got dressed for work; being sure to choose my long sleeved uniform regardless of the fact it was around seventy degrees outside. I walked out to find Lissa passed out on the couch with a book in hand. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lissa, wake up and go to bed." I said, shaking her. She jumped.

"What?" She asked, looking around as if she'd been kidnapped.

"You fell asleep on the couch, go to bed." I told her. She nodded and got up, heading into her room and probably passing right back out. I sighed. She was lucky. I really wished more than anything I could just crawl back into bed and sleep for a few more hours, or maybe even a few more days. When I arrived at the coffee house, I was extremely paranoid all day. Natalie noticed too.

"Are you expecting someone?" She finally asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I'm hoping if someone does show up I'll have enough time to run."

"Dimitri?" She assumed. I shook my head.

"Adrian." I replied simply. She stared at me for a second but I shook my head, letting her know this wasn't the time or place for that conversation. She just nodded, knowing I wasn't ready or willing to explain further. I watched out the window, flinching as every dark SUV passed. I couldn't help it. As much as I didn't want to see him, I wanted him to come after me. I wanted him to make it seem like I was worth the fight, and obviously I wasn't. I got off work later than I expected due to having to work a double since Mia was sick, which was fine. I'd rather be working than go sit at home for hours on end doing nothing but thinking about my miserable life and existence. When I walked out to the parking lot and to my car, I froze. _No. _There he was, perched so gracefully on the hood of my car waiting for me.

"Hello, Rose."

"Adrian." I said, nodding simply. I really had no idea what to even say to him.

"You look…exhausted." He told me.

"Is that your subtle way of telling me I look like shit?" I asked, attitude suddenly creeping into my system. He shook his head.

"No, I can just look in your eyes and tell you haven't slept." Looking at him, he looked pretty rough as well. He looked like he hadn't slept since the night I left. His hair was a mess, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"You don't look so hot either." I finally said. He nodded.

"I know." We stood there for a second, staring at each other.

"I've missed you."

"The gazillion text messages and flowers didn't give it away." I said, smartly. This was no time to be weak. He winced as if I'd hit him.

"I didn't know what to do. I'd hurt you, in more ways than one. I just-." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish. I still had no idea what to say to him. I shrugged.

"Shit happens. It isn't like I haven't been hurt before, you know?"

"Rose… I am sorry. You have to believe that." He pleaded. I nodded.

"I do believe that." He took a couple steps towards me, and I backed away. "Please, don't-."

"But why? I just-." He stopped.

"I can't take this right now, Adrian. I can't. I'm sorry." I said, fighting back the tears that threatened to escape. "Just please, I'd like to go home."

"I need you to let me make this up to you, if nothing else.. Rose, please." He was begging, I sighed.

"Are you going to make me walk home, because I will." I told him. He shook his head but I turned and started walking out of the parking lot. I hadn't even heard his footsteps approach when he grabbed my wrist and instantly I cried out, jerking away from him. _Oh no. _I grabbed my wrist and watched as he stared at me, confused for a moment before understanding and the rage filled his eyes.

"You didn't." He growled. Instantly, I was afraid.

"I didn't do anything."

"Roll up your sleeve." He snapped at me. I shook my head.

"God, who are you now? Lissa?" I demanded, trying to throw him off.

"Rose, either you do it or I'll hold you down and do it myself." He snarled at me. I could tell he was serious, but like always I tested him. I remained glued to the spot I was standing, never making a move to do what he asked. "Rose, roll up your sleeve now." He already knew and that was obvious. Why deny it now? I slowly rolled up my sleeves, revealing the red marks that marred my wrists. The look of pure rage on his face made me afraid. His knuckles were white as he clenched his fists. He took a couple steps towards me, but stopped short probably afraid of what he'd do. "You promised." He finally murmured.

"You left." I answered simply. He shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair.

"That shouldn't make a fucking difference, Rose. You promised." He closed the space between us taking my wrist in his hand. I was frozen to the spot I stood, not sure how to comprehend him being this close after our last encounter. "You promised you wouldn't do this to yourself again."

"You left me, and I didn't know what to do…okay?. I panicked." I whispered to him. I wasn't lying. I resorted to the only way I knew how to cope. Regardless of the promise I made him, myself, and everyone else… I couldn't keep it… not this time.

"I'm to blame. I drove you to this." He said, his voice sounding so defeated. I couldn't help the tears that threatened the break free. "I should have known better than to leave you in the state I did."

"I pushed you away."

"That didn't matter, Rose. I shouldn't have let you push me away. I shouldn't have turned my back on you. I hurt you, hurt you in more ways than one but I shouldn't have given up so easily. I should have fought harder to make it up to you. Instead, I drove you right back into what I was trying to save you from." He averted his gaze back to the ground, but I placed a finger under his chin, pulling his face up to look at me. The moment he met my gaze, a tear ran down his face. _Adrian, crying? _I instantly regretted my decision of reverting back to my old ways. Look at what I'd done. Not only had I hurt myself, but I hurt Adrian. If Lissa found out, she'd be so upset with me. Natalie and Mia too. I didn't even think of all the other people I'd be affecting. I wiped the tear away and took his face in my hands.

"I am so sorry." I whispered.

"No, you're not and that's just it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you in the process." He shook his head at me, and grabbed my face between his hands, hard. Every muscle in my body tightened at how close his hands were to my throat. He noticed too but it didn't stop him.

"Do not apologize for hurting me. It seems like every time I turn around, I'm hurting you and that's just the opposite of what I wanted to do. Rose, you have no idea how sorry I am. I'm not asking for your forgiveness because I know I'm not worthy of it. I just… I need you to know that I'm sorry. Even if you did break your promise." He said. He took my wrist in his hands and gently pressed his lips above and below each cut. Goosebumps rose on my skin as he looked back up to meet my gaze. A tear finally ran down my face, but he caught it with his finger. "Please, don't… don't cry." I just nodded. He released me and pulled something out of his back pocket and handed it to me. "This is your contract. You signed it, but I'm giving you the option now to get out of it, no strings attached what so ever. You'll never hear from me again. It's your decision either way. If you walk, I don't blame you and I honestly would never hold it against you either." I stared at the papers for a second, before taking them from him.

"I don't know if I can go back, Adrian. With all of this, and plus what happened the other night, I don't know if I can handle it." I told him. I stared down at the papers in my hand, before shaking my head. "But I can't stand the thought of never seeing or hearing from you again, and I know that's what this will mean."

"This is the way I live my life, Rose. You're either a part of this with me or not. There is no in between." He said, motioning to the papers in my hands. I realized it then that he obviously didn't care enough for me to work with me, to work out some kind of in between. I just needed time to heal, time to get over what happened, maybe work things out, but this was obviously the end. I swallowed back the tears, and ripped the papers in two, throwing them on the ground in front of me.

"Good-bye Adrian." I said, before walking around him and to my car. He didn't try to stop me this time, but the look on his face the moment the paper hit the pavement was seared into my mind forever.


	20. Chapter 20

It had been three days. Three days since I left Adrian Ivashkov standing in the parking lot of the coffee house I worked at. Three days since I'd seen, or heard any sign of him. I'd surprisingly been able to keep myself busy long enough to not take it out on myself any more than I already had. Tonight was girl's night for Lissa and I, which was also keeping my mind elsewhere. We were curled up on the couch watching Magic Mike with a bottle of wine she'd hid from me, afraid I'd drink it. The longer we sat there, the more I realized that I needed to tell her what happened. I couldn't continue to hide it from her. I needed to tell her everything. I glanced down at my wrist and knew how she'd take it, but I couldn't keep it from her any longer.

"Lissa, we need to talk about some stuff." I finally said. She looked up from drooling at Channing Tatum on the screen. She nodded and paused the movie and turned to face me on the couch.

"Alright, what's up?" She said. I realized now that I had no idea where to begin. There was so much I couldn't tell her, so much I'd sworn I'd never say. I finally blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Adrian and I aren't together anymore." He eyes went wide.

"What?" She asked, completely confused. Up until now, I'd told her Adrian and I were perfect. I'd been lying to her, and I think she was realizing that now. "For how long?"

"It's been official for three days. If you mean since our falling out, it's been a week." I said, averting my eyes from her face.

"You've been lying to me about the two of you." She said. I could tell by her voice she was hurt. Every time I turned around, I was hurting someone in some way.

"I was doing it to protect you, Lissa. You are so happy with your life, and everything is going so fantastic for you. I didn't want to pin my problems on you, especially since I knew how you'd react. I know you take all of my problems to heart, you always want to fix them and this one just can't be fixed. You need to keep focusing on you, and making you happy. I'll be fine. I didn't want you to think you had to stick around and take care of me because this didn't work out." I told her. She stared at me for a moment, taking in everything I'd said before nodding.

"I guess… I guess I understand. You're right. I got so used to helping you through everything, that it sort of became a habit. When something was wrong, as a best friend it was my duty to fix it… but we're grown now, I can't do that for you anymore." She said.

"There's something else too. Lissa… I need you to promise me you aren't going to freak on me, okay? I know what I did and I know it was stupid and childish, and I'm sorry but you have to promise." I said. She nodded, it obviously not occurring to her. I rolled up my sleeve and revealed the red cuts that were slowly healing. She stared at my wrist for the longest time, not knowing how to react to what I was showing her. I'd been so long since I'd done anything like this. When she looked up at me, I could see the anger in her eyes.

"You said you would-." She stopped.

"I know what I said, but when he left… I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I regret it, Lissa. I wish I would have never done it, and I'm sorry." I said. She got up off the couch, and walked to the counter, grabbing her keys. I jumped up. "Lissa, don't… please. I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" I yelled.

"You're not a child anymore, Rose. You can't run to a fucking razor blade every time something difficult happens to you. I thought you were past that." She started towards the door, but stopped.

"Oh, you mean like every time you have a problem with Christian, you turn to drugs, alcohol, and meaningless sex with guys you don't even know? That's a whole lot healthier than my coping mechanism." I screamed at her. I was so pissed that she'd blown up at me like this, when all I needed was a little reassurance. I instantly regretted my choice of words, cause she recoiled as if I'd slapped her. She opened the door, and stormed out, slamming it behind her. It was too late to apologize, cause she was gone. I downed the rest of my glass of wine, and grabbed the bottle, placing it in my lap before sitting down on the couch, and playing the movie. I finished the movie, but hadn't really paid attention to any of it. I turned off the TV and went into my room, curling up in bed. I laid there for what seemed like hours, before my cell phone rang. I instantly assumed it was Lissa, but it wasn't. It was Christian. I debated on letting the voicemail pick up, but I answered it on the last ring.

"Christian, I don't wanna-." He cut me off.

"Rose, It's Lissa… She's been in a car accident." I sat straight up in my bed so fast; I gave myself a head rush.

"What? No. There's no way. She left an hour ago; she should have already been at your place." I told him. This wasn't happening. They had the wrong person. It wasn't Lissa.

"She didn't come straight to my house. She told me she was going to drive around a little bit to clear her head." Instantly, I started crying.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"Missoula Memorial. I'm in the waiting room now until they get her admitted."

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

"Rose… it's bad." He whispered, his voice breaking at the end.

"I'll be right there." I was up out of bed, gathering my purse and everything I'd need before running out to the car. I was speeding the entire way there, pretty sure if there were any cops in the area, I'd have been pulled over atleast a dozen times. When I reached the hospital, I skipped the elevator, and ran up the stairs to the ER entrance. I found Christian pacing outside. He turned and when he saw me, he just wrapped his arms around me and lost it. That's when it hit me like a battering ram. _This is your fault, Rose. _I just held him for a moment, and let him cry before I released him.

"Hey… She's gonna be alright. She's tough, you know that." I told him, wiping the tears from his face. I kept my expression impassive, not wanting to let him know I was falling to pieces on the inside. I walked over to the desk.

"We're here to see Vasilisa Dragomir." I told her. She typed it into the computer, and shook her head.

"She still isn't in the system yet, you'll have to wait." I stared at the lady for a second.

"When they brought her in, she was unconscious. She had no wallet, ID, anything on her when she left the house tonight. They're not going to know who she is, what she's allergic too, or anything if we aren't back there. We're here only family in this country, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd let us back now." I snapped. She stared at me for a second before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but we're not permitted to let anyone back until the patient is in the system." She said.

"How the fuck is she going to be in the system when she's unconscious and can't give her god damn information?" I screamed at her.

"Ma'am, if you don't calm down I'm going to call security. I know you're upset, but you need to breathe. I'll call you when it's available for you to see her." I ran a hand through my hair, and turned my head and something caught my eye. _Missoula Emergency Ward, founded by Adrian Ivashkov and Ivashkov Marketing & Sales. _I turned back to her, and smiled.

"Ma'am, listen… I'm very close with Mr. Ivashkov… the founder of the Emergency ward, and I can have him down here in a matter of minutes. His number is actually on my speed dial, and I'm pretty sure he will not be very pleased with how you're treating his fiancé." I lied smoothly. Christian knew I was lying, but said nothing. The lady stared at me for a second, so I pulled out my phone to show her Adrian's number, before she nodded.

"We're so sorry, Mrs. Ivashkov. We'll take care of you right away." She printed two passes and handed them to Christian and I. She gave us directions to where she would be and Christian and I took off running down the halls, bobbing and weaving through people and stretchers and carts. When we reached the door of her room, the smell of blood and antiseptic hit me the moment I opened the door. There she laid, in a white hospital gown, almost matching the color of her skin. She was blood stained from head to toe, and hooked up to all kinds of machinery. She had IV needles running in and out of her. She looked dead already. If it wasn't for the slow and steady movement of her chest, you would have thought she was. There was blood stained bandage wrapped around her head, where you could definitely tell she'd slammed her head against the steering wheel. Christian pushed past me, and ran over to her bedside. I couldn't comprehend the scene I was looking at, so no tears came. Christian was bawling like a baby, and it made my chest ache to see. My wrist throbbed at the scene unfolding before me.

"Mrs. Ivashkov?" I heard from behind me. I didn't respond right away, cause that wasn't my name. Then I realized, that was the lie I'd told to get us in here. I finally turned.

"Yes?"

"Can we have a word with you?" The doctor asked. I nodded and followed him into an office next to Lissa's room. "Because she's unconscious we have none of her information. Are you able to give it to us?" He asked. I nodded again.

"Yes, I can." I told him. He passed me a clipboard with a stack of about twelve to thirteen papers on it. It kind of looked like Adrian's contract. I quickly pushed the thought of him away. I'm sure he'd soon find out I was using his name, and him to get what I wanted. It wouldn't surprise me if they didn't call him. I sighed.

"Just give that back to one of the nurses when you're finished. Thank you, Mrs. Ivashkov." I got up and started towards the door before I turned back to him.

"Right now, it's Ms. Hathaway. It won't be Mrs. Ivashkov for a few more months." I said, putting on a fake smile. I walked back into the room with Christian and Lissa, and sat down in the chair, and started filling out the paper work. It all became really repetitive about seven pages in, so I quickly finished the rest and turned it into a nurse passing by the room. After that I walked to Lissa's bedside and took her hand in mine. I hadn't shed a tear yet, and for some reason no matter how bad I wanted to cry, they just wouldn't come. _Cause this is your fault, Rose. You have no reason to cry. You're to blame here._ I just stood there and held her hand for the longest time. Doctors and nurses zoomed in and out of the room, refilling IV bags or checking her vitals. I felt like I'd been there for centuries when we'd really only been there for three hours. The doctor finally came in laid his chart down on the bedside table.

"All of her tests have come back fine. There's no internal damage that we've been able to locate. The head trauma is more than likely the reason she's still unconscious. She could be out for a few more hours or even a few days, depending on her and how quickly she heals on her own. We'll continue to give her pain medicine, and make sure she's comfortable until she becomes conscious again." We nodded and he smiled politely at me before walking out. We sat there for atleast another hour before my phone rang. I looked down at caller ID to see Dimitri's number. I narrowed my eyes at the phone, but since everything else seemed to be going wrong tonight, I figured why not get all the breaking done at once. I answered.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, Rose?" He asked.

"Who else would it be? You called me, Dimitri." The moment I said his name, Christian's head snapped up and he looked over at me.

"I'm at a bar in downtown Missoula, and Adrian's here." He told me. Instantly, I froze.

"And?" I asked. _You don't care, Rose. You don't care about him anymore. _

"Rose, he's really drunk and he's here by himself. They're talking about calling the police if someone doesn't come get him soon." He informed me.

"That isn't my problem anymore."

"He drove here, he told the bartender he's going to drive home. They tried to take his keys but he wouldn't give them up." He told me. My entire body tensed.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." I told him, before hanging up the phone. I turned to Christian, pain clear in my face. "Christian, it's Adrian."

"Go, Rose. I get it." He said. I shook my head.

"I'm not choosing between them. You know that. Adrian's drunk and he's going to try and drive… and I can't take this happening too two people in my life… I just-." Tears were threatening to escape this time. Christian stood up and walked over to me.

"Rose, go. I understand. Go take care of him. I'll be here, and if she wakes up… you'll be the first person I call." He promised me. He kissed my forehead and I turned, running out the door and back down to the parking lot. I drove into downtown Missoula until I said the Mazda sitting outside of the bar. I parked around back, and went inside. Dimitri was waiting for me when I arrived.

"Does he know you're here?" I asked him. Dimitri shook his head.

"I'm trying to keep my distance. I know he'd try something if he knew." He told me.

"Why'd you call me? I thought if anything, you'd let him drive home."

"Do you really think that low of me, Rose?" I turned and looked him dead in the face.

"Yes, Dimitri… I do." He winced but nodded.

"Guess I deserved that." I shrugged slightly.

"Watch my back please, just in case I need you. Stay out of sight." I told him. I watched him from a distance as he sat at the bar, trying to convince the bartender to give him another drink. He didn't seem hostile yet, so I assumed it was safe to approach him, although he didn't really seem hostile the night he grabbed me either. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Adrian." I said. He turned to me, and his eyes instantly widened.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" He asked. His green eyes were glassed over. He was shitfaced, no doubt about it. In his drunken state, he also looked so vulnerable. I'd never seen him like that.

"I'm here to take you home. Come on, Adrian." I said. I reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging on it. He jerked away from me, and I instantly tensed up, afraid of his reaction.

"I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Adrian, I don't care if you're ready to go home or not. You're drunk and you aren't driving home." I snapped. He stood up.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving." He stumbled over, and I caught him right before he would have hit the ground.

"Adrian, it's been a rough night. I really don't want to do this with you. Please, just let me take you home." I told him.

"Only if you stay with me." He said, pulling the puppy dog eyes on me. I wanted to give in badly. I wanted to take shelter in his pent house just so I wouldn't have to deal with what was going on just a few miles up the road at the hospital.

"Adrian, we're over. I'm not staying with you."

"We don't have to be over." He pleaded.

"Yes, we do." I snapped. "Please, just let me get you home safely. Don't make me call Eddie."

"Whatever." He stumbled his way towards the backdoor. I met Dimitri's gaze on the way out and mouthed a thank you. He nodded and disappeared onto the dance floor. He took two steps out the door, and stopped. "Rose…" He mumbled.

"Yes?" I asked, as I grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. He shook his head, and continued stumbling his way to my car. I helped him in, and walked around to get into the driver's seat. When I started the car, he turned and looked at me.

"How did you know I was here tonight?" He asked.

"Someone called me and told me." I told him, locking the doors so he wouldn't try and get out. I started down the highway, heading to his apartment. When I got there, I parked in the parking garage and walked around to his side to help him out. When I did, I wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up as I made our way to the elevator.

"Who called you?" He finally asked. I sighed.

"Dimitri."

"That fucker called you?" He roared.

"Adrian, calm down. He was worried about you. That's why he called me."

"Yeah, worried I was going to beat the shit out of him." He snapped at me. I laughed.

"You're in no condition to try and fight with anyone." I told him. It apparently pissed him off that I'd laughed at him. He fell silent until the elevator reached the penthouse. He took two steps in and turned to look at me, but the moment he opened his mouth to speak, he snapped it shut again.

"I'm going to be sick." He said, running for the bathroom. I debated on just leaving. He was a grown man; he could take care of himself right? He was home, safe with no vehicle to try and drive. I didn't have to worry, did I? But instead of doing that, I walked into the bathroom, to find him on his knees in front of the toilet, heaving his guts up. I grabbed a washrag out of the cabinet and wet it, placing it on the back of his neck. I sat down on the side of the tub, and waited for him to finish puking. When he was done, he sat back against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"See what binge drinking gets you?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why are you even here? Just go. I'm home now." He snapped at me.

"Not till I know your okay."

"Why would you even care? You said it yourself, that we're over. Why even worry about me?" It took everything I had on to slap him in the face.

"Just because we ended it doesn't mean I don't fucking care about you, Adrian." I snapped back at him. He shook his head, and looked away from me. I sighed. "You threw up on your shirt." I said, simply. He looked down at his shirt, and cussed. He tried to sit up to take it off, but couldn't sit long enough to get it off over his head. I finally stood up, helping him pull it off, and throwing it to the floor. "You need to shower. You reek of bourbon and puke."

"I couldn't actually stand long enough to shower." He told me. I took his hands, pulling him up off the ground. I undid his pants, and pulled them off him, having to guide him to step out of them.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Ms. Hathaway?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. It was very hard to keep my mind on what I was actually doing and what I really wanted.

"No, Adrian. I'm trying to sober you up." I said. His face fell. I helped him out of his boxers as well, keeping my eyes on his face as I helped him into the shower. I made sure to turn the water on ice cold, and I forced him to stand under it. He squealed and tried to move, and I couldn't help but laugh. He eventually got used to it, and was able to stand on his own.

"I'll go get you a change of clothes." I told him, before heading upstairs and grabbed him a pair of boxers and some pajama pants. I took them back downstairs and to the bathroom. When I walked in, he was already out, with a towel wrapped around his waist, waiting on me. I tossed him his clothes. "I'm gonna make you a cup of coffee." I walked out and into the kitchen, and started his coffee maker, leaning up against the counter. I watched him walk out and sit down at the bar, across from where I was standing. When the coffee was done, I fixed it how he liked it and sat it down in front of him.

"Thank you." He said. I just nodded.

"Don't mention it."

"Rose, why'd you come get me tonight? It wasn't your responsibility to come take care of me." He said, simply.

"Dimitri called me, and I knew it was bad if he was worried about your well being. I care about you, Adrian. I wasn't going to take the chance on you trying to drive home." I looked down. "I've already had one accident tonight."

"What?"

"Lissa's in the hospital right now. She was in a car accident tonight." I told him. He just stared at me, before blinking hard.

"You mean… you left Lissa in the hospital to come take care of me?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile and this time it was actually genuine.

"Yes, Adrian… I did. I couldn't take the chance on the same thing happening to you." I said, simply.

"How is she? Lissa?"

"She's still unconscious, but she'll be alright. They said all of her tests came back normal, and that she'd wake up soon." I explained to him. "Christian said he'd call me if she woke up, but she obviously hasn't yet."

"I hope she wakes up soon." He told me. He reached across the counter and placed his hand over mine. I wanted to move, but I needed the support.

"It's my fault." I whispered.

"What's your fault?"

"That she was in an accident. She left because she was upset with me. She told me she was going to Christians, but she didn't go straight there. She was driving around upset, and now… she's in a hospital bed, all taped up, and connected to all kinds of machines and IV's. I did this to her." I told him. Admitting it out loud hurt a whole lot worse than admitting it to myself.

"Rose, this isn't your fault."

"But it is. I told her what I'd done. I promised her just like I promised you. I hurt her, just like I hurt you." I told him. He stood up and approached me. I tried to back away from him but the counter stopped me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in to hug him. I tried to pull away, but I finally gave in and buried my face into his bare chest and cried. "She's all I've got and I came so close to losing her, Adrian and it's all my fault."

"It isn't your fault, love. It isn't. Things like this happen to make you stronger. Obstacles like this are put in front of you to test those strengths. Lissa's strong… We know she'll make it through this. You're stronger. We know you'll get her through this." He murmured into my hair. I finally wiped the tears from my face, and released him. He stepped back, knowing I needed the room to breathe. He walked around the counter and sat back down across from me.

"Thank you… for coming to get me tonight." He finally said. I sighed and nodded.

"You're welcome." I told him. I closed my eyes for a second, and then met his gaze. "What were you thinking? You were honestly going to drive home as drunk as you were?"

"I wasn't thinking. I was trying not to think." He said, emphasizing the word not.

"Trying not to think about what?" I asked. I wasn't expecting the answer I got.

"You."

"Me?" I asked. He sighed.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left me standing in that parking lot, Rose. You're all I've thought about, and it was driving me insane. I had to find a way to stop thinking about you, just so I could breathe for a few hours." He said, running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Adrian, you-."

"No, Rose… Listen. I shouldn't have let you leave that parking lot that night. I should have fought for you. I could have done something, anything but let you walk away. I let you go, and I shouldn't have… and I'm sorry." He finally said. I opened my mouth to talk, but he shook his head. "I'm not finished. I knew I had a choice to make that night. I knew I had to decide between what I knew and what I wanted, and the most logical thing was what I knew. Choosing that over having you is probably the stupidest move I've ever made. Rose, I've had twelve subs since I started doing this, and they've come and gone just like any regular relationship, and when they left I never looked back, but I can't seem to let you go. When you ripped up my contract, I knew that you weren't ever coming back. You have no idea how bad that hurt me. I've never felt pain of this magnitude ever. Rose… I'll work with you. Anything you want, I'll do it. The ball is in your court, just please… don't give up on me. Let me make this right."

"You want me to allow you to change everything you've known, and the life you've lived just for the sake of me not having to lose you?" I asked.

"It's not just for you. It's for me. Rose, I honestly can't stand the thought of not seeing or hearing from you ever again, and I know you can't either." He told me.

"I need to go, Adrian. I have to get back to Lissa." I said, walking around the counter. "Plus, you're drunk. You don't really know what you're saying."

"I've sobered up enough to know what I'm talking about." He said, standing up to block my exit. He reached up and touched my cheek gently. "Promise me you'll atleast think about it? Please, atleast give me that much." I looked up at met his gaze.

"I'll think about it." I told him. He nodded and the smile that lit up his face made my heart skip a beat. Was I really ready to give that up?

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked. Against my better judgment, I nodded. He leaned down, and pressed his lips gently to mine. I'd missed this more than anyone could possibly imagine, but I quickly pulled away knowing that if I didn't, I'd never leave here. I started towards the door, and paused before exiting.

"I'll be in town till Lissa is out of the hospital. Considering I told the hospital staff I was your fiancé so they'd let me back to see Lissa, you may want to make an appearance so I don't look like a complete ass." I told him. He laughed.

"You used me?"

"I knew if I threatened to call the man that funded the Emergency Ward, they'd do what I said." I told him, smiling. "Hope you don't mind." He shrugged.

"I've been used for worse. I'll come see her tomorrow morning." He said.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He answered simply. I nodded, and turned walking out of his apartment feeling ten times better than I had when I entered it.


End file.
